The Veela and the Metamorphmagus
by Victoire Lupin
Summary: The story of Teddy and Victoire's romance through their years at Hogwarts, which are almost as action packed as Harry's was... DH spoilers, rated just in case. Reviews make my world go round!
1. Memories

Disclaimer: If I said I made up these characters, J.K. Rowling would be so insulted I'd never meet her. Which would depress me. All joking aside, I did not make up the world that J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. brought into the public heart.

**The Veela and the Metamorphagus**

**Chapter One: Memories**

One of Teddy Remus Lupin's very earliest memories went back to when he was two. He was holding his grandmother with one hand and his godfather by the other, and was standing by a bed. In the bed was a lovely, though exhausted-looking, woman with a small bundle in her arms.

The bundle was a baby. Tiny and perfect, the little girl had faintly rosy cheeks and silvery-gold down on her head. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his short life.

As two of the oldest children in the close knit Weasley-Potter clan (Yes, he wasn't a _true_ Potter or Weasley, but his godfather was Harry Potter, and he spent enough time with the two families, as his parents had been killed. But he didn't want to think about that much), he and Victoire Molly Weasley spent quite a bit of their childhood together, playing, having childish arguments, and, occasionally, whacking each other's noses with a spoon.

For such a small child, Teddy could remember a lot of their evolving relationship from the early days. He classified it according to his age at the time, and kept the memories closer to his heart than he liked to think. But no matter how much he denied it, there they were, all the time.

Three

Teddy would happily play Dollies with Victoire, who was a dreamy, smiling one-year old. As he was so young, he wasn't at all embarrassed about deciding he and Victoire were going to get married and live in the playhouse Victoire's father had built for her.

Four

He wasn't quite so sure, now, about Victoire's feminine leanings. He most definitely would _not _participate in theplaying of 'Princesses', which usually required him to have the name 'Princess Tulip'. He would also only play Dollies when no-one was watching.

Five

Playing anything with a highly insulted Victoire was an insult to his proud masculinity. Unless, of course, it involved chucking her moving, laughing, squeaky-voiced dolls around when he wanted to throw a temper tantrum.

Six

Victoire would scowl at him dangerously if he even stepped too close to one of her precious toys. During mealtime, she would stare at him accusingly until her parents would tell her it wasn't polite, seemingly not understanding that was the point.

Seven

After realizing he shouldn't make enemies with Victoire (cue the spoon incident) he mollified her somewhat by rescuing her stuffed animals or dollies when the other boys tried to take them and make them die slow, gruesome deaths. Of course, death was rather a touchy subject with Teddy, as well.

Eight

Teddy and Victoire were pretty close to best friends now. They would play horsy, with her clinging onto his back as he ran around the back yard, shouting. And he would make her laugh all during supper by changing his appearance in highly amusing ways. A thin face with the biggest nose anyone had seen; a big fat face with piggy little eyes which, for some reason, would make his godfather have a choking fit and hurry away from a table; a shriveled little old man face with bright green hair.

Nine

Although Teddy was thoroughly grossed out at the fact that he had ever considered marrying Victoire, they nevertheless remained close, listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network Comedy Hour for Kids, playing tag with their toy broomsticks, and occasionally doing their homework together, when they were tired of being home-schooled on their own.

Ten

They were still good friends, but Victoire was busy with some of her younger siblings and other friends. Teddy, too, was spending more time learning to ride a broom and looking after his godfather's young kids than he was with his childhood friend. They still occasionally went to the cinema when their families went together, or went to a park- a wizarding park, mind you, where the little hidouts where the grown-ups weren't allowed looked more like mansions once you were inside them.

And then eleven came.

Victoire had been dreading this. She and Teddy weren't as close as they used to be, but it would make her feel very lonely when Teddy was gone off to Hogwarts.

She didn't even know if Teddy liked her any more. After all, she was just a girl.

She had no idea he had kept the memories.


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: If I had created Harry Potter I would be way older and way richer.

**Diagon Alley**

Teddy didn't remember having a better birthday. The loud celebration with his family and friends had been good enough, but tomorrow his biggest present of all was going to happen. Harry and his grandmother, Andromeda, were going to take him to Diagon Alley! He was going to get his wand!

His letter from Hogwarts had arrived that morning. He admitted to himself he was pretty relieved- he'd had awful dreams about becoming a Squib, waiting all day for his letter to come and then realizing it never would. But it had, so everything was all right. Gran had cried a little, of course, and all his adopted cousins had swarmed around him in jealous delight.

The cake and the presents were beyond satisfactory, and Teddy remembered basking in the glow of having his surrogate family around him. His presents were the best yet- he wished he could turn eleven next year, as well. And then Harry had told him the news- he was going to get all his things for school next year tomorrow!

"That will be great, Teddy," said his Aunt Hermione encouragingly. "Then you can have read your schoolbooks and really know them by September!"

He had to hold back a sad little smile at that, later that night in bed, thinking about his day. His presents were amazing, he was going to Hogwarts, was going to get his wand and cauldron and everything he had dreamed about… so why did he feel so empty?

It wasn't excitement keeping him from sleep; it was grief.

What would have happened if his parents hadn't died? Would they have made him a cake, sang to him, exclaimed with delight over his very own Hogwarts letter? He closed his eyes, aching to remember their faces, their voices- but all he could see was the pictures he had been shown so many times before. He was eleven years old, about to become really educated in the ways of the wizarding world, about to do magic properly and make great friends and become Sorted… but all he could think of was his dead parents.

Harry and he had talked about his parents before, he knew. One of his favorite stories when he was little was the story of his father teaching Harry a Patronus Charm. But… he had never wanted them so fiercely, so longingly; he had never wished so much to simply touch his mother's hand, just once, or hear his father's voice.

Would they have been proud of their eleven-year-old son? Would they have teasingly argued about whether he should be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? Would they have lingered over the dinner table, talking to him, cried when he got into Hogwarts, soothed away his fears of maybe being a Squib?

Tomorrow he was going to get his very own wand. His room was cramped because of all the new presents. He was going to Hogwarts. Yet Teddy Lupin, newly eleven years old, cried his heart out.

In the morning he felt a little better. The bright light, streaming through his windows, seemed to wash his sorrow away. He got up quickly, and after downing a hearty breakfast of oatmeal, strawberries with cream, and toast, joined his grandmother at the drawing room fireplace.

"Now, you know what to do," she said nervously. "Remember to shout 'Diagon Alley!' _very clearly, _and if you get out at the wrong grate, do not tell anyone your real name-"

"Gran, I'll be fine," said Teddy impatiently, as he took a handful of the Floo powder. "I've done this before." He stepped into the grate, shouted the address, and whirled.

Although most people hated the sensation of Floo powder, Teddy rather enjoyed it. He kept his eyes wide open, trying to look through all the grates and see what lay beyond them, until he finally tumbled headfirst out of the grate, onto the white marble floor of Gringotts. "Ouch," he remarked to nobody in particular.

"Teddy!" He looked up to see his godfather running towards him, a grin on his thin face. "Made it all right then?"

"Yeah," Teddy answered indifferently. "Gran didn't think I would, though, she kept going on about what to do if I got out at the wrong grate-"

He stopped talking as his grandmother materialized in the fireplace. "Right," she said, acknowledging Harry's "Hi, Andromeda," with a courteous nod. "I thought we would go to Madame Malkin's first, then see whether the Apothecary already has its wares for next school year…"

"How about my wand?" Teddy cut in quickly. "Can we _please_ get that first?"

Andromeda hesitated, then smiled as both Harry and Teddy gave her pleading looks. "All right, you two have your way. Come one, now, first let's get your money."

After a thrilling ride to his vault, listening with interest to Harry as he told them about breaking into Gringotts, Teddy finally was standing outside Ollivander's. Despite his eagerness, he still felt nervous while waiting outside the tiny, rather dilapidated shop. It looked deserted, in his opinion. As Andromeda pushed open the door, he glanced up at the sign; _Ollivanders:_ _Makers of Fine Wands since 382 b.c._

Holding his head up, he walked into the shop.

"Good morning," said a quiet voice nearby. Teddy peered into the dimness.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander," said Harry cheerfully. An old man was wheeled into view. He looked impossibly frail; he had hardly any hair left and was shrunken, bent almost double in the wheelchair. Yet his huge, silvery eyes still gazed out at them all, looking like miniature moons.

"Harry Potter. Ah, it was a lifetime away when you first came into my shop." Ollivander's voice was so faint they could hardly hear him. "Holly. Phoenix feather. Eleven inches, supple- and twin cores with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Harry nodded politely, though Teddy could see his face had tensed.

"And who is with you? Your son… no… you are Ted Lupin, are you not?"

Teddy nodded. "Yes," he said awkwardly.

Ollivander smiled. "I remember your parents well," he said. "Your father… ash, unicorn hair, ten and three quarter inches, flexible. Nymphadora had hazel, dragon heartstring, nine and a half inches, stiff, did she not?" he shot at Andromeda, who nodded.

"But now…" Ollivander put his head to the side and studied Teddy critically. "Get the boxes," he told the young man who had pushed his wheel chair.

"The wand chooses the wizard, as I hope you know," he continued, as a tape measure began flitting around Teddy, measuring him. "Every time. A wand may switch allegiance if you gain it through a duel with its previous owner, but otherwise you will achieve poorer results. That said, try this. Reed, dragon heartstring, eight and a half inches. Go on, try."

Teddy took the wand and twirled it. Ollivander leaned over and took it back, shaking his head. "No, no… Walnut, phoenix feather, seven and three quarter inches, let's see… no? Hmm… Rowan, unicorn hair, twelve inches - no, my dear boy, that was not it… yet… might as well… Alder, unicorn hair… closer, but not- aha!" He sat up suddenly, his huge eyes gleaming. Teddy was rather alarmed- it looked for a moment as though he was having a stroke. "This, try this! Alder, phoenix feather, inflexible."

Teddy took it warily, and found to his delight this wand was different. A pleasant tingle shot up his arm as he waved it. With a sound like a flock of birds taking flight, golden and red light shot out of his wand. Harry and Andromeda cheered.

"There… yes, yes… a favorite of mine, this wand, a magnificent bird… wrap it up, then, Otis-"

As Teddy handed over seven galleons, Ollivander beckoned his godfather over and whispered something in his ear. Harry shook his head. Olivander looked slightly disappointed in Harry, but waved them out with good grace.

"What was that about?" Teddy asked his godfather.

"Never you mind," Harry replied, but not roughly; just in a way that told him this was not a conversation they would continue.

After trips to Madam Malkin's, Flourish and Blotts, the Apothecary, and many other strange, wonderful shops, the excitement of Teddy's day and his new wand was wearing off. His cold misery was coming back as he stumbled along in the wake of his grandmother.

Harry noticed this. "Andromeda," he said, looking at Teddy with concern, "We have most of Teddy's thing now- why don't you go to Twilfoot and Tatting's for a while? I've heard there are some wonderful new dress robes there. I can take him home."

Andromeda looked from her grandson to Harry and seemed to understand something. "Yes- that would be lovely- if you don't mind-"

"Of course not," said Teddy.

As Andromeda made her way through the afternoon shoppers, Harry put an arm round Teddy. "Want an early dinner?" he suggested. "I'm sorry, I forgot about lunch."

They walked to the Leaky Cauldron in silence. Harry made small talk during the hamburgers and raspberry tart, but Teddy's heart wasn't in it. His godfather realized this. "Teddy," Harry finally began once they were sitting down, "I'm sorry if I'm prying, but it seems to me you're upset about something. You see, you were very excited and fidgety this morning, and now you seem really sad."

There was a pause as Harry looked awkward.

"Well, yeah," said Teddy, who found he couldn't stand the silence any more. "I just- it's, well, it's- I just keep thinking about what today and yesterday would have been like if my parents were with me still. That's all, really, it's not… much…"

"Not much?" asked Harry in gentle concern. "Teddy, that's everything in the world! Your parents were amazing people, of course you should be sad that they're not with you! It's all right. I understand, Teddy."

Teddy looked up. "Yes, you do," he said quietly. "But you're all right. You're not… sad all the time, are you?"

"No. Your Dad was a big part of that. He helped me not feel so lonely at school."

"Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron did more, I think," said Ted, but he wasn't really contradicting Harry; he was simply steeling himself for a question he had wondered for a long time. One of his deepest darkest, questions. "Who- who killed my parents? I mean, I know Voldemort was fighting you and- and I just-" He faltered, frightened at the emotions overwhelming him.

Harry placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Teddy nodded, trying not to sniffle.

"I wasn't there, but I heard who their killers were later. Your father was killed-" Harry's voice choked, and Teddy realized Harry was still grieving too. It made him feel better, somehow, to see that other people thought his parents worth mourning. "Your father was killed by a Death Eater named Antonin Dolohov. Your father fought bravely, though, Teddy- and took Death Eaters with him, too. Your mother was- was-" Harry's voice broke. "I'm not sure if I should be telling you this."

"Please," Teddy said, speaking past the boiling whirl of hatred towards the Death Eaters, the desperation of needing to know more about his parents, the anguish that was threatening to drag him down.

"Your mother was killed by her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange."

There was a moment where nothing existed except his reeling brain, trying to take in this information. Then the dam broke.

The force of his tears rendered Teddy quite blind for a few moments. He had no self-control- he howled in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron, sobbed a hundred times more than last night, tried to remember anything, _anything_ that would make him happy. But nothing came.

When at last he could see and hear again, he felt his cheek pressed into Harry's shoulder, and realized he had been crying with his godfather's arms around him. Harry was just telling everyone, "He'll be fine, it's all right- don't worry, Tom, it wasn't the pie- he's hurting now, but it'll get better."

As concerned patrons went back to their tables, Harry told Teddy quietly, "It'll never stop hurting, just a little bit, but that's good. It's okay."

Teddy nodded, and rummaged in his robes for a clean handkerchief. When he didn't find one, Harry conjured one out of midair. "Thank you," he said, blowing his nose. "I'm sorry- after such a wonderful day-"

"It's fine," said Harry kindly. "I really do understand. So you want to go home now?"

"Yes, please," Teddy whispered. "If that's all right."

"Of course. Up you get."

They walked towards Gringotts in the reddish light of the setting sun, Harry's arm around Teddy.

"Wait," said Harry suddenly. "I've forgotten something."

"What?" Teddy asked in surprise. Harry's mokeskin pouch was, after all, still on his neck, and Teddy didn't think Harry would have anything else of value he took around.

"Your birthday present." and he gestured to the shop they had stopped outside of, Eeylops Owl Emporium. "I know it's not much, for your eleventh, but Hagrid got me one for my birthday, and I think I'd like to make it a tradition- if it's all right with you."

"Er… yeah… blimey…" Overwhelmed at the thought of owning his very own pet, Teddy scurried into the shop.

After choosing a long-eared owl in the dark, quiet store, it was time for a very exhausted Teddy to go home.

You couldn't exactly call it the end to a _perfect_ day, Teddy thought, spinning through the grates. Still, it was the end to one of the most incredible days of his life- and that was something.

**Author's Note**- Yay! Reviews! Four of them! I just want you guys to know, you made me impossibly happy by reviewing. I literally did a dance. Slightly pathetic, I know, but still… Oh, I also changed the spelling of the title because I realized I spelled 'Metamorphmagus' wrong. shakes head Silly me…

**kittyatza**- I'm glad- that's what I was aiming for!

**MuteMath788**- A thousand blessings on your head. Without your suggestion, I would not have written this chapter. I hope it's slightly the way you had imagined! And I'm glad you got the thing about the Vernon/Dudley face; I wasn't sure people would! And I loved Remus, too.

**QueenoftheClumsyDorks**- Thanks! loves By the way, love the penname!

**Be Kat**- Thanks so much! I will try to keep it up, and please let me know if I'm going down!


	3. Tantrums

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter owns me.

**Tantrums**

Victoire stamped.

"It's not fair!" She shouted at her parents. "I'm just as ready to go to Hogwarts! I'll be left alone if I don't!"

It was August thirty-first, the night before Teddy left for school, and Victoire was _not_ taking it well. She had the Fire of the French, the temper of a Veela, and the stubbornness of the Weasleys- which made her more than a little hard to handle for her parents.

"You won't be alone. You'll have Benoit, Isabelle, and Gideon," Her father, Bill, pointed out.

"They're different. They're my brothers and sister. I have to keep them in order and shout at them. Teddy's a _friend._"

"Victoire, you do 'ave other friends," pointed out her mother, Fleur.

"But Teddy's- Teddy's- you just don't understand. Why am I even talking to you?" Victoire ran up to her room, bursting into sobs.

Bill and Fleur looked at each other glumly. "You don't theenk she is in love with Teddy, do you?" Fleur asked her husband.

Bill looked thoughtfully at the stairs his little daughter had just run up. "Probably not yet. I don't think so, actually. I just can't imagine them together."

* * *

Victoire sniffed into her pillow. Her violent flood of tears had run themselves out and now she was just feeling drained and depressed. They were supposed to be getting ready for a farewell dinner for Teddy, but she didn't feel like getting up; she didn't think she could say good-bye.

She rather wondered about her own behavior, really- after all, she and Teddy hadn't been as close as they used to be, but she still enjoyed spending time with him- his calm, easygoing manner had helped her out of more than a few scrapes.

She didn't want him to go. He'd learn magic, and come home all stuck-up and arrogant and rude, just like her friend's brother, and she liked him the way he was _now._

Sitting up, Victoire considered what she could do. The answer, disappointing as it was, was nothing. Teddy would go off and become like every other boy his age; a blithering idiot (Victoire had yet to grasp boys were only blithering idiots around her because she was one of the most stunning girls they'd ever seen; her Veela blood, mixed with Bill's good looks, gave her a beauty that left males from seven to fifteen speechless).

She would just have to accept that the Teddy she knew would be forever gone.

Although, she admitted to herself, she might be able to do something if she wasn't so scared of being caught. The idea of being expelled from Hogwarts before even attending left her almost in tears again, tempting though the idea of hexing Teddy into oblivion with her mother's wand was. She would be caught.

When she was young she had idolized him, thought he was the best thing in the world, even when he was chucking her dolls about; now he was the only boy she could have an intelligent conversation with and he was _going_!

So Victoire Weasley, frustrated, scared, and miserable, wrapped herself up in her bedclothes and sulked.

* * *

**Author's Notes**- Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me! Most importantly, I'm wondering what you guys think about Victoire. I was intending to make it from both their perspectives, but you guys seem to love Teddy, so making Victoire as loveable is very important to me. Anyway, I'm blathering; I hope you enjoyed it! And I'm sorry it's so short- it was a pretty busy day, and this is kind of a 'transition' chapter.

**Mutemath788- **breathes a huge sigh of relief I'm so glad it was okay! And I actually checked on Wikipedia about who killed Lupin and Tonks. Jo actually said so in an interview, I'm not sure where…

**Rainbow Cloud- **Thank you! It makes quite a pleasant change to hear someone call me brilliant…

**phoniex soup**- Hee! Actually, I felt like 4 reviews was an incredible number to get! I hope I updated soon enough!

**Aki and Tenshi**- Maybe, maybe not… tries to look mysterious

**QueenoftheClumsyDorks**- I'm really glad you though Teddy's grief seemed real! I wasn't quite sure how to write about a son's reaction to losing his parents, since I haven't, but I'm _so_ relieved it seemed plausible!

**Emmy-loo- **I'm so glad you're enjoying it!

**Killache**- I can't get enough of Teddy either. I just keep getting more and more attached to him as I'm planning this fic, which is saying a lot, because I was pretty attached to him to begin with….. Anyway, I'm really glad you liked it!

**kittyatza**- great minds obviously think alike; originally it was going to be a broom! But then I thought, Harry would probably remember his own years at Hogwarts, and I don't think he would have thought having a broomstick at the beginning of the year would have been good for aiding his obedience… anyway, I hope that makes sense!


	4. Hogwarts

**The Hogwarts Express**

Teddy looked around, entranced.Steam was everywhere; he was practically blind. He could hear, though; the chattering of many young voices, the wails of younger siblings and anxious mothers, the cacophony of cats and owls made the simple fact real to him:

He was standing in platform Nine and Three Quarters. He was on his way!

Andromeda had walked with him and Harry to the wall between platforms nine and ten, but had suddenly burst into tears, kissed Teddy, and ran away. She had always found it difficult to leave Teddy; after all, she had lost her husband, daughter, and son-in-law during the Second War.

"All right, Teddy?" Harry's concerned eyes surveyed his godson.

"Yeah, of course!" Teddy said, suddenly cheering up from his grandmother's farewell. He was going to start on the best journey of his life, he knew it!

"All right. Last words of advice from your old godfather: don't let anyone tell you who you ought to be, _never_ let anyone put your family down, don't get caught by Filch, don't forget to go to Hagrid's for tea, and under no circumstances refrain from the treacle tart. Got it?"

Teddy smiled. "Thanks, Harry!"

"Right then. Let's find you a compartment."

They settled Teddy inside the bright scarlet steam engine. His compartment was near the middle, and going down the train he saw many eager faces pressed against the glass for a look at his famous godfather.

"See you, then, Teddy," said Harry resolutely, pulling him into a hug. "If you forget anything, we'll send it on. And don't forget to write- I think Victoire, in particular, would never forgive you."

"Yeah," said Teddy, grinning at the thought of his fiery, beautiful friend.

Harry gave Teddy one last smile and left the compartment.

A sound of running footsteps came from outside his door. It was flung open, and in burst a slight, black haired boy, with dark brown eyes that twinkled with laughter and a bit of nerves.

"Hi!" he said immediately. "You're the boy who was with Harry Potter, weren't you?"

"Yes," said Teddy uncomfortably. "He's my godfather."

"Cool!" said the other boy, looking anxiously behind him. "Do you mind if I stay here for a while? I walked in on my sister snogging her boyfriend and I think she'll kill me if I don't hide."

Teddy laughed. "Make yourself at home," he said. "It's not my compartment."

"Awfully nice of you," the strange boy said, hurling himself onto a seat as the train started to move. "I'm Martin, by the way, Martin Bones,"

"Teddy Lupin," said Teddy, extending his hand.

Martin Bones's eyes went wide, then sympathetic. "Blimey," he said quietly, "I'm sorry about your parents. I've heard of you, you know. Voldemort killed off most my family, too."

"I'm sorry. Thank you," Teddy told him awkwardly, wondering why he didn't feel more indignant. He found he didn't mind this stranger talking about his parents. This boy understood how he felt.

There was a very long pause.

"So-" Martin began finally, but his words were drowned out by a scuffle outside their door. Both boys, happily taking advantage of the distraction, leapt out the door.

A hulking, mean-looking boy and a thickset girl were cackling over their find; a tiny, fragile-looking girl who was lying on the floor- one of them had obviously tripped her.

"'Oo did you say your name wos?" Taunted the boy. "Twycross? You're Mum'd be a Squib, den. My Dad's said, don't go fooling round wid those Twycrosses, they're all Muggles an' Squibs. 'Ow much didjoo pay to get in here, eh?"

He gave another chuckle as the frightened looking girl timidly raised her wand and muttered something.

A burst of daffodil-yellow sparks shot out of her wand and onto the feet of her two captors. They both started howling hopping up and down, screeching, "Stop it! Stop it!"

"Can't," said the girl, surprisingly cheerfully. "Don't know the countercharm. Best go to the conductor, then,"

With many whimpering and cries, the frightening-looking pair dashed off.

"Brilliant," said Martin enthusiastically. The girl whirled round, looking wary, but Martin's toothy grin and Teddy's shy, quiet smile seemed to reassure her.

"Thanks," she said back. "Would you mind if I shared your compartment? No-one else wants to sit with me."

"Of course," Teddy said, shocked she was getting such a poor reception. "Why not?"

The girl flamed briefly red and put her head down. "I'm the daughter of a Squib and a Muggle," she muttered resentfully.

"Well, that's fine," Martin said reasonably. "I'm the brother of a right old hag, so I don't judge anyone. Come in, then. What was your name?"

"Bridget Twycross."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Martin, this is Teddy."

Bridget smiled. Now they saw her closer up, they realized she actually had not been pale with fright. She was just pale. Her hair was so blonde it was almost white, and her eyes were very light blue. She had lots of freckles and a good-natured, though sullen, expression.

"What curse did you use, then?" Teddy asked eagerly. He had been itching to know what it did. "I didn't think we could do hexes yet, being new to Hogwarts and all."

"I dunno what spell it was, I made it up," shrugged Bridget. "I think it made them feel like their toes were being stepped on."

Martin roared with laughter. "You're going to have to teach us that one," he announced. "Have you made up spells before?"

"I didn't have a wand before. My parents don't have one either."

Martin looked remorseful; it was obvious that he had insulted her, though unintentionally.

There was an awkward silence for a bit. Teddy, casting around for something to say, came up with, "Well, don't worry about those people who were bugging you. I can handle them if they come back."

Bridget laughed, a little unkindly. "You look pretty small to be taking them on."

Teddy smirked. "Really?" Closing his eyes and concentrating, he grew about a foot, widening (his robes were making ominous ripping noises) and becoming quite terrifying. He had used this form to scare Victoire into obeying him when she was being a brat.

Martin grinned appreciatively and let out a cheer. "That's brilliant! You're a Metamorphmagus?"

"Yeah," said Teddy proudly. "Like my Mum."

Bridget smiled. "That's really neat. How come you're so… _normal_ looking, then? Do you look like someone else every day?"

"No, mostly I just look like this," Teddy admitted, shrinking back into his slight form, thick brown hair, and thoughtful grey eyes. "I don't like to get lots of attention because of that."

"Still," said Martin thoughtfully, "You could really scare some people. Just think of the possibilities…"

Bridget was tilting her head to one side. A slightly manic glint was invading her blue eyes.

"Knut for your thoughts?" asked Teddy, feeling slightly concerned for his safety; Bridget looked pretty dangerous.

"Well," Bridget began, "I have an idea how to get back at those people who attacked me…" She laid out the plan quietly, but with a glint of delighted wiliness in her voice.

"You're a bloody genius," said Martin in awe, stepping back. "I vote you next Minister for Magic."

Bridget smiled back. "Are you going to, then?" she asked Teddy.

"Of course!" He replied eagerly. The plan would give them all a laugh, put those bullies in their place, and hopefully not get them into trouble.

They sat in their compartment talking of the plan and laughing, until night had fallen and the sound of a light rain pattered against the windows. The lamps flared up, and Martin sighed mournfully at the cloudy weather outside. "We'll get soaked on the boats going over," he predicted.

"We go over on boats?" asked Bridget interestedly. Martin turned to face her, looking incredulous.

"Of course we do! It's a tradition for first-years. We go across the lake to the castle in little wooden boats with the gamekeeper, and then we get Sorted. Didn't you even know that?"

"Well, thank for telling us," said Teddy hastily as Bridget jumped to her feet, looking furious. "Bridget, would you mind leaving for a little bit? We should probably get into our robes. It looks like the train's slowing down."

After scrambling into their new uniforms, the two boys met up again with Bridget, and made their way to the tiny, rain-soaked platform.

"Firs' years this way! C'mon, then! Firs' years!"

Teddy turned and saw Hagrid walking toward them. "Hello, Hagrid!" he shouted up.

"'Ello! All righ'?" Hagrid shouted back. "Get near them boats, now! Firs' years, please!"

Teddy led Martin and Bridget onto the little path Hagrid was pointing at. After slipping down the steep trail for a while, they finally broke out of the patch of forest they had been traveling though, and got their first good look at the castle.

Bridget gasped.

Hogwarts was breathtaking. The huge, grey castle loomed over everything else, its windows sending beams of light onto the water of the lake in front of it. It was so old it simply looked like the hugest part of the surrounding landscape. It looked intimidating, impressive, yet oddly comforting. Already it was home.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked a soft voice beside him. Teddy turned and saw a first year girl standing beside him. She looked straight into his eyes, smiling, and Teddy felt quite lost for words.

This new girl was a beauty, skin the colour of chocolate, black haired haired, with bright blue eyes providing a striking contrast to her darkness. She was almost as tall as he, with a slender figure that overshadowed any other eleven year old he had ever seen.

"I-You—I mean, yes, y- it is very beautiful," Teddy stammered, focusing with everything he had not to blush.

The girl gave him a glorious smile. It seemed she was used to boys acting like this in her presence. "I'm Fayza Mir. Who are you?"

"Er, I'm Teddy, this is Martin Bones and Bridget Twycross, um, yeah. We met on the train, you know, and-" Teddy willed himself to stop babbling, when, to his displeasure, Martin cut in.

"So, Teddy, what house d'you think you'll be in?" He asked Teddy, giving Fayza an appreciative glance but otherwise ignoring her. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor, although most my family have been in Hufflepuff."

"And what's wrong with Hufflepuff?" Fayza asked stiffly. "I think that's where I'm going. Is that an issue?"

"No!" Teddy gabbled, jumping in again. "Hufflepuff's great! My Mum was in Huffelpuff! I hope I'm going there too!"

Fayza smiled. "Well, I hope you get in there. It would be great! How about you?" she added politely to Bridget.

"I don't know," Bridget said indifferently. "Just not Slytherin."

Hagrid bustled into view with the rest of the first-years, relieving the small group of the need to make small talk.

"All righ', four to a boat, there yeh go- now, FORWARD!"

The little fleet of boats moved off. Neither Teddy, Fayza, Martin, or Bridget- who were sharing a boat- made any other attempt to start a conversation, though Teddy was busily trying to stare at Fayza without her noticing.

The rain had kept up, and by the time they were waiting outside the castle, everyone was soaked. Hagrid walked up to the main door and knocked. It flew open, and framed against the light spilling out was a woman. Hagrid stumped past her to disappear into the hall.

"Come in," said the strange woman, who was revealed to be quite a small Oriental woman with a beautiful face. Everyone followed her, agog.

"My name is Professor Chang. I will teach you Charms, and I am also Deputy Headmistress. Now. Soon you will enter into the Great Hall to be Sorted into either Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Whichever house you are picked of will be the best for you, and I hope you will support your house by behaving well, which will earn you points. Breaking the rules and stepping out of line will mean points are taken away from your house. Which ever house has the most points at the end of the year wins the House Cup."

An outbreak of excited muttering rushed through the first years. Professor Chang waited and then went on. "During the year you will eat with your house, spend time in your house Common Room, and attend classes with the other members of your year in the same house. I hope you will all do your best to make your classmates proud and your teachers happy. Line up, please."

The first years shoved into a line and entered the Great Hall, everyone shaking. Teddy couldn't make up his mind- did he want to go in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?

A strange looking Hat was sitting on a bench. It looked very tattered, burned in places, and extremely old. A hush fell on the many people watching them from the House Tables.

A rip in the Hat opened and began:

_"I know I seem I'm scruffy,_

_Much too old and very singed._

_But don't you worry, little ones,_

_I'm not a bit unhinged._

_Just whip me up around your ears and let me take a peek,_

_So I can tell you where you'll go,_

_the House that your heart seeks._

_Perhaps in daring Gryffindor_

_where courage takes the day,_

_Or Ravenclaw, where sharpest wits_

_will always have their say._

_Or Hufflepuff, the patient ones_

_whose nature is good cheer_

_Or Slytherin, where craftiness_

_will always be most near._

_So don't you fret, and don't you frown,_

_I'll choose what's best, you'll see,_

_So simply put me on your head,_

_And leave the rest to me."_

There was applause as the first year's faces relaxed somewhat; they only had to put a Hat on.

Professor Chang called out, "Adderly, Jane!"

The thickset girl who had been taunting Bridget on the train climbed up the stairs to the Sorting Hat, and plopped it on.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat screamed, and Jane, looking arrogantly amused, walked over to the table which seemed the most intimidating. The Slytherins, for the most part, seemed am unpleasant lot. Teddy hoped with all his heart he wouldn't end up there.

"Adderly, Judas!" Jame's twin brother, the other bully they had seen on the train, sloped off and got Sorted into the same house as his sister.

"Bones, Martin!"

Martin excitedly left his place in line, and took the Hat. There was a pause.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The house on the far left cheered and called; Martin looked very pleased, but stopped to give Teddy and Bridget the thumbs up.

As the Hat sorted Samuel Flinch-Fletchley (HUFFLEPUFF!), Teddy felt his nerves build up. What if the Hat made a mistake? What if it said he was Ravenclaw, but he couldn't keep up with any of the course work and failed and had to go home? What if it said he didn't fit any of the houses, and he had to board the train and leave and make his grandmother cry again? Worst of all, what if it Sorted him into Slytherin? And what if it was right?

Teddy screwed his eyes shut, willing himself not to cry or faint. He could just imagine his father and his mother here, so many years ago… Were they scared too, he wondered, now concentrating on restraining the nausea rising through him.

He jumped; someone was prodding him. "It's your turn, Teddy," whispered Bridget. "Good luck."

He walked, trembling, up to the stool on which the Hat sat. He slipped it on and sat down.

"Hmmm," said the voice of the Hat in his ear. "Interesting. Not Ravenclaw, I don't think (Teddy's heart gave a great leap)… you're not at all cunning, either, so that's Slytherin out… you want to go into Hufflepuff? Why? Not just the fact that your mother was one, I presume- Oh! A girl? Dear me, that can't be a priority. And you are much too brave to waste away with the Hufflepuffs. Which leaves GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hat roared out its decision, and Teddy took it off and walked over to Martin, feeling both relieved and regretful. Professor Chang called out Fayza next, and Teddy locked eyes with her as she passed.

"Hope she gets into Gryffindor," Martin said easily. "She's pretty. Well done, mate."

Teddy smiled back, although a sudden irritation overwhelmed him. Fayza _was_ pretty, but Martin shouldn't say thing like that…

And she was in Hufflepuff. The hat had just called it out, and Fayza was moving away from him.

"Hmm. Bad luck," said Martin. "Listen, d'you think we'll get food soon?"

"Not till the Sorting is over," said a fifth year sitting nearby.

Martin swore. Then he perked up. "Hey, it's Bridget!"

Teddy looked up just as the Hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" Bridget appeared beneath as made her way over to them, smiling.

"Well done," Teddy said encouragingly.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm really hungry, now, I wonder when we'll get around to eating!"

"I was just asking that," Martin replied, just as the last student stepped up.

When "Zeller, Katya" was sorted into Ravenclaw, there was a sigh of relief from the students as the looked to the Head Table where the staff were seated. A black man, who looked about Harry's age, stood up from his position in the centre of the table.

"That's Professor Thomas," whispered Martin. "He's the Headmaster."

"Welcome all!" Professor Thomas's voice rang out. "I know you are all very hungry, so I will try to hurry with the announcements. Do not go into the Forbidden Forest; check the list on Mr. Filch's office door, which lists the things you may not bring into this school; Talk to the Captains of your Quidditch teams to see when tryouts are going to be held; and enjoy your dinner. Go ahead!"

As food magically appeared on the golden plates before them, Teddy's heart swelled. He did enjoy his dinner, and they had everything; lamb chops, steak, mashed potatoes, poached salmon, and curried lentils. He piled a lot of everything onto his plate and began to eat, gladly noticing that Martin and Bridget seemed content to not talk, but just eat, as well.

Teddy hadn't even finished his second helpings when pudding appeared; chocolate cake, ice cream, treacle tart, apple crumble, and pies. He attacked the desserts too, but was feeling uncomfortably full after his cake, tart, crumble, and ice-cream. There was an overwhelming feeling of relief when the last remains of dessert had disappeared; it had been a long day.

"First years!" cried a voice. "Come this way! I'm showing you to your rooms, come on!"

A tall girl with brown hair and warm caramel-coloured eyes was ushering everyone out of the Great Hall. "My name's Glyniss Wood. I'm your Prefect. Now, just follow me…"

Teddy didn't bother to pay attention to where they were going. He was too busy lazily discussing Quidditch with Martin and being sorry he wasn't with Fayza. In fact, his mind was in such a state of distraction he only really noticed where he was halfway up the stone steps to the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. He changed sleepily behind his curtains and fell into his bed.

"Good night," he said to Martin. A loud snore answered him.

But Teddy wasn't awake to notice.

**Author's Note: **I hope this made everyone happier, I noticed last chapter wasn't exactly everyone's favorite, so I hope this is long enough and Teddy-ish enough to be all right!

**MuteMath788**- Thank you, thank you, for your ideas. You are officially my muse. Fayza would not have existed but for you! And I thought Gryffindor too. You need lots of bravery to come through losing your parents so early in life… and the thought of getting so many reviews is frightening, though absolutely incredible!

**kittyatza-** I'm sorry you didn't like the last chapter- I hope this one is better! They're at Hogwarts, now, at least…

**Snaily-** Thanks so much!


	5. First Year Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. As anyone with a quarter of a brain should be able to figure out.

**First Year Letters**

Dear Everybody:

I really can't believe I've been almost three and a half months at Hogwarts! I'm sorry I haven't written before now- there's been a lot to learn! I really like Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Chang says I have a good head for Charms, but other than that, I've had to work really hard.

I've made two great friends who help me out a lot. Martin Bones is really loud and funny and popular. He always has a girlfriend, and even though he doesn't pay attention very much, he's really good in Potions and Herbology.

Bridget Twycross is my other friend. She's really weird, but in a good way. I think she's the first student ever to like History of Magic- she writes everything down and illustrates the notes, so her notebooks look like a huge, gory comic book (we're studying goblin wars). She's also good at Astronomy, which is lucky, because she helps me a lot. She never pays any attention in any of the other classes, which annoys the teachers. She doesn't care, though. I don't think she even hears when the teachers are yelling at her.

The one class I'm really having trouble with is Transfiguration, so I'm lucky I have Fayza Mir to help me. Fayza's in Hufflepuff. She's really pretty and really smart, and I think she's a good friend too. She says I'm really not that bad at Transfiguration, but she still tutors me.

Martin teases me about her, though, and he's getting the others to as well. The others are Brian Finnegan, Randolph Sanford, and Duncan McArdle. They share our dormitory room.

Gran, I know you wanted me to write about all the classes, so here you go:

Defense Against the Dark Arts is taught by Professor Corner. He's the Head of Ravenclaw. He's really nice and told us all about the DA on the first day! The class thought it was amazing that you were my godfather, Harry. Corner's teaching us how to Disarm people, which is cool. I'm getting really good- I even disarmed Professor Smith when he came in to talk to Professor Corner one day! I got detention, but it was worth it.

Herbology is taught by Professor Longbottom, of course. I don't call him Neville in school. He's a really good teacher, and I like Herbology more than I thought. He says to say hello to you lot, and is teaching us how to recognize different types of fungi, which means too many essays.

Charms is taught by Professor Chang. She said she knew you, too, Harry! Then she told me off for not making my chair fly, and never mentioned you again. So she must not have known you very well. Do you remember her?

Professor Smith teaches Potions, which is not very fun. He's not very polite to me, but then, he's not that pleasant to anyone. He's an okay teacher, but I still don't like Potions. I don't see why we have to learn it. He's the Head of Hufflepuff, but most Hufflepuffs (well, the one I know) are much nicer.

Professor Zabini is Head of Slytherin and teaches Transfiguration. It's my worst subject, so Professor Zabini is very contemptuous of me. Bridget taught me that word. I've finally been able to Transfigure a match into a needle _every single time_, though, thanks to Fayza. That's really something, for me. Professor Zabini shouted at me the other day for being a 'thickheaded dunce', but Fayza stood up to him. She was really brave.

The only two other teachers I can think of are Professor Wood, who teaches Flying, and Professor Quirke, who teaches Astronomy. Professor Quirke kind of ignores me, as I'm not very good, but she's okay. Professor Wood is really brilliant, though- he said I could try out for Keeper next year, because I'm so good! And he used to play Keeper for Puddlemere United!

I'd better go, now. Fayza's waiting outside the portrait hole to help me with our Transfiguration homework! Bye!

Love,

Teddy

* * *

Dear Teddy:

Great to hear from you! Hermione, Rose, and Hugo send their love. Hermione would be writing this, except she's got an important report due for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so it's fallen to her husband.

Your letter was _wonderful_. I'd love to hear more about Professor Chang- I'm sure Harry would too. I think he remembers her, judging by the color of his face and Ginny's scowl when they read that bit. Say hi back to Neville!

Is Professor Smith a blonde bloke with a turned up-nose and a girly expression on his face? If so, good work Disarming him. It was deserved. And I think I know Professor Corner too- he used to date Ginny, if you can believe it. Don't ask him about her, though. I wouldn't want you getting in detention because of me.

It would be amusing, though.

You should have seen the reception of your letter- We were all having dinner at Shell Cottage, when Romulus came flying in and landed in the pudding. It was your Gran's famous rhubarb cake, so nobody was very pleased. But then Andromeda screeched, "That's Teddy's owl! He's sent a letter!", and everybody was yelling, and Victoire was trying to strangle Benoit because he had grabbed your letter first, and everything was in an uproar.

So, when we finally calmed down and Benoit stopped looking purple, Harry took your letter and read it out loud. Andromeda was in tears, and Ginny, Fleur, and Hermione were almost crying themselves, except when you mentioned Professor Chang. Then Hermione looked amused and Ginny looked furious. I don't think Fleur knew what we were talking about.

So, we got to the end of your letter, and everyone was beaming and missing you, and Victoire pushed back her chair and clumped up to bed, with the angriest face I've ever seen! I know- I still can't understand women.

So I asked everyone what Victoire was upset about, and they all gave me very strange looks. I guess they didn't know what had gotten into her either.

Congratulations on the Keeper recommendation. I played as Keeper, too, when I was in school. If you lose any matches, I'll never talk to you again, but don't worry; that's not till next year.

Well, I'd better go now- I've got to order some more Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Can't wait to see you at Christmas.

Cheers!

Ron

* * *

Dear Teddy-

I've been wondering what you were up to at Hogwarts, so it's great to hear from you. Say hi to all your teachers from me, and congratulations on Disarming Professor Smith.

Your friends sound wonderful. I have a feeling one of Bridget's relatives helped me learn to Apparate, and I think Martin's cousin-once removed (or something like that; I haven't seen Susan in a while) was Susan Bones, who was in the DA! Amazing. Say hello to them.

I am very proud of you doing so well in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You are truly your father's son! I have every faith in Michael (Professor Corner to you), and am glad to see he thinks so highly of you, and vice versa.

Neville's giving you lot essays? I still can't believe he's a teacher! I'm glad you find he's a good one, though, and he tells me your friend Martin is great at it, and you're not too shabby too! You underestimate yourself, Teddy.

Yes, I remember Professor Chang.

I completely sympathize with not enjoying Potions, but that's no reason not to think it's a useless subject. Hermione gave a ten minute talk about the importance of Potions for Ron or me to transcribe, but neither of us remember it! Seriously, though, Potions can be very helpful. I should know.

Don't worry about Professor Zabini. He's from pre-War Slytherin, and therefore still holds a grudge against Gryffindor. He didn't like me, either. Just keep your head down and listen to Fayza and you'll be fine.

How's Professor Thomas doing as Headmaster? He was one of my roommates when _I_ was at Hogwarts. I always liked Dean very much, so please try not to end up in front of the Headmaster for getting in trouble or he will owl me and sound official and scare me half to death!

Good job on the flying! Professor Wood used to be my Quidditch Captian, and for him to think so highly of you, you must be marvelous!

One more thing, though- I'm really glad you've found such a good friend and tutor in the pretty Miss Mir, but maybe you shouldn't mention her in quite such enthusiastic terms in letters Victoire will read.

Ginny, James, Al, and Lily all say hello.

Take care,

Harry

* * *

Dear Teddy,

I am so very happy that you wrote! Your grandmother was very pleased, as were we all. Bill, Victoire, Benoit, Isabelle, and Gideon all say bonjour.

We miss you very much. Your classes sound most charming.

Bill knows a few of the teachers you are talking of, but they are almost all younger than him. He says this is very strange, as when he went, Hogwarts had mostly older staff. He also agrees your friend Bridget must be very odd to enjoy History of Magic. I gather it is extremely tedious.

I'm very sorry to be quoting Bill so often, but I am not sure about Hogwarts, having only stayed there for a year and being schooled by owl. Bill would write this letter, but I wanted to and he is busy at Gringotts.

Tell me, is that poltergeist still there? He was very rude to me, but George insists there isn't any malice in him. Do you agree?

Good luck in Transfiguration. It is hard at first, but I found that as time went on it went more easily.

Victoire is enclosing a note in this letter's envelope now and the bouillabaisse is boiling over, so au revoir for now, Teddy!

Love,

Fleur

* * *

Teddy-

Feel free to snog Fayza senseless. Then jinx her and let her ooze out of the school.

Sincerely,

Victoire

* * *

Dear Teddy,

It is so lovely to finally hear from you! Please try and write a bit more often; I'm very lonely without you.

Please come home for Christmas! Your friends are welcome to come, too, if they want to. I'll have the spare bedrooms fixed up just in case.

I just have to warn you- your mentions of Fayza upset Victoire, and she is so sweet. Try not to upset her, dear. I know you can do a good job.

Molly Weasley is over for tea right now. She greatly apologizes for not writing to you, but is very busy right now. We'll try to explain more over the Christmas holidays.

I'm sending you some more underwear in the next package, so don't open it in the Great Hall so you're not embarrassed.

Love you so much.

Gran

* * *

Hi, Everyone!

I don't know why my mentioning Fayza upset Victoire like you all told me, but I received proof in the return letters. Victoire, that was a very rude letter. What if Fayza saw it? You would hurt her feelings.

And why would Harry want to know more about Professor Chang, Ron? He barely mentioned her in his letter.

Professor Thomas is really nice, Harry. He told me stories about you one day when we met in the hall. I didn't know you were so bad!

And yeah, Peeves is still here. I'm not sure if I agree with George- only yesterday Peeves tripped me and I fell into Fayza.

Martin and Bridget are going home over the Christmas break, Gran. So don't worry about the spare bedrooms.

School's slowing down, and last Transfiguration lesson I got through without being shouted at once, so that was fortunate.

Only one week left till I see you all. I can't wait!

Bye,

Teddy

* * *

**Author's Note-** just as MuteMath788, otherwise known as my muse, predicted, I've decided not to reply personally to every review, as that would eat up time I could spend writing the next chapter! But thank you _so much_ for the reviews, and please, please, please keep them coming! They make me impossibly happy and encourage me to keep writing this fic as much as possible…. hint, hint! 


	6. First Year Holidays

Disclaimer: My initials are nowhere close to J.K.R. Neither is my writing.

**Holidays**

Teddy spun faster and faster in a whirl of green fire, past fireplace after fireplace. It occurred to him that Fayza's family was behind one of those grates, and he felt the sudden urge to step out at random and see where he ended up, just in case- but too late. He was already slowing down, and tumbled out into his grandmother's sitting room a moment later.

"Teddy!" There was a shriek as Andromeda flew at her grandson, enclosing him in her arms and ample bosom. "Oh, my dear! You look so pale. Are they feeding you enough? Hogwarts did have very good food in my time, but I'm sure many of the elves got put off their cooking during the Second War… Come now, darling, let's get you some freshly baked blueberry scones. I've got clotted cream, and plenty of jam…" She swept into the kitchen, Teddy trotting after her. He took his time, though; he had to say hello to his childhood home. The sitting room hadn't been his favorite place in the house, as it was full of delicate furniture and an aspidistra plant he had knocked over a while ago, with very nasty consequences, but still, it was his first taste of home.

He walked into the kitchen just as his grandmother was piling a scone with cream and jam. The kitchen had always been a lovely place for children- it was painted a bright, cheerful yellow, with red-trimmed windows letting in plenty of light. The gigantic oven on the wall opposite the door only feebly described Andromeda's attitude when it came to food. When it came to cuisine, only the best ingredients were used, and if you didn't eat at least three helpings you were deemed to have an eating disorder. Teddy had rather missed this all-or-nothing approach to his meals while at school.

"Teddy, everyone's coming over for dinner, so you'll see them all soon. Harry would be here, but he's taken his family to see an Appleby Arrows game, and he got the tickets before he knew you were coming back today, so-"

"It's fine, Gran," Teddy said, laughing. "He's allowed to have his own life. May I put my things away?"

"Of course. You're still in your old bedroom. Hurry, though; the scones will be cold soon!" Andromeda smiled and blinked as her much taller and faster grandson dashed to his bedroom with his trunk in tow; how quickly they grow up!

Teddy raced down the hall to his room, stopping at the threshold with a yell of delight. The Potter and Weasley children had made a banner for him, saying WELCOME HOME, TEDDY, the letters of which flashed a different colour every thirty seconds. The sign also sported hand drawn pictures of Hogwarts and Teddy, and crayon scribbles from Lily, Isabelle, Gideon and Hugo representing Teddy had no idea what. They had signed their names in the bottom right-hand corner. Victoire's name was conspicuously absent.

"Oh, you like it?" Andromeda had come up behind him. "The children made it. They were so excited to hear you were coming home; we were all a little worried that you'd never want to leave Hogwarts."

Teddy turned around and smiled warmly. "How could I not want to be back home? This is my favorite place on earth, Gran. I'll always want to come back. Don't worry."

Andromeda's eyes were suddenly over bright. Turning away to discreetly wipe her eyes with her handkerchief, she started back down the hall, calling over her shoulder, "Come to the kitchen now, love. Those scones won't be hot forever!"

Teddy trotted after her, after one more glance at his banner. Feeling downcast, he sat down at the kitchen table, fiddling with his napkin. His sudden glumness was not missed.

"What is it, dear? Are you unhappy that all the children were so happy that you were coming home? Are they annoying you?"

"It's not like that. It's just, not _all_ the children worked on the banner. Victoire's name wasn't on it," Teddy muttered. At Andromeda's raised eyebrows, he added plaintively, "I still don't get how I made her angry!"

His grandmother sighed. "Well, if you don't know there's no chance you'll understand, so I may as well not waste my breath explaining." With that, she began preparing dinner.

Slightly disturbed at the enigmatic replies his innocent questions kept meeting, Teddy finished three scones in record time, and went out to visit his Comet 420.

* * *

Teddy had just brushed the tips of his toes on the highest oak in the vicinity (as his grandmother had cast a Disillusionment Charm on him and the broom the Muggles didn't notice) when he saw Harry, Ginny with Lily in her arms, James, and Al trooping up to his front door. He sped up, flew through the back window, and ran to the front door to greet them. 

"Teddy?" James frowned, barely discerning his friend from the hall's tan wallpaper. "Is that you?"

"Oh, yes!" Andromeda said, tapping Ted with her wand. As the heat of the lifted charm trickled down his neck and he became visible, the Potters all put their arms around Teddy. Blushing, but rather pleased, Teddy was quite relieved when they all pulled away.

"Hi, Teddy," said Harry, surveying his godson with pride. "At this rate you're going to be taller than me by your third year!"

"You look wonderful," Ginny added. Turning to Andromeda, she said, "Bill appeared in our fire just as we were about to leave. I'm afraid they'll be a little late."

"Why?" asked Teddy, disappointed. He wanted to see everyone. Especially-

"Victoire doesn't want to come. She's still upset, I'm afraid."

"But _why_ is she so angry? No one will tell me!" Teddy burst out. As Ginny and his grandmother exchanged a glance, James tugged on his arm.

"She's a girl, mate. She's just weird. C'mon, play Gobstones with us!"

Teddy relented, and allowed himself to be dragged into the kitchen. He, James, and Al set up the game and began to play.

Within five minutes all three were soaked with the foul-smelling liquid the Gobstones shot out when they lost a point; so much, in fact, that when Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo came in Hermione let out a squeak of disgust after rushing in and giving Teddy a hug. Ron, holding a baby Hugo, kept a respectful distance, but three- year-old Rose bounced right up. "Can I play too?" she asked.

"'Course," said Teddy. He didn't mind she was a young, abysmal player- as he was by far the oldest, he could win easily.

And win he did, just as Bill, Fleur, Benoit, Isabelle, Gideon, and a very annoyed Victoire turned up. After being greeted by the rest of the Weasley clan, he turned to Victoire, who hadn't said a word so far. "I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings, with that letter," he said to her. "I still don't know what I said wrong. But will you _please_ be friends with me again? Please?"

Victoire looked for a minute like she was going to refuse to speak to him; then, apparently deciding that a civil question deserves a civil answer, opened her mouth and answered, "No."

"Victoire!" Her mother said in a furious whisper, but the girl in question had already gone into the kitchen to see if dinner was ready.

"Don't mind her. She's just always in a temper about something," said Isabelle sweetly. Teddy smiled back at her, but his heart wasn't in it. Isabelle looked extraordinarily like Victoire; they were both beautiful beyond belief. Yet Isabelle lacked that fire, that verve, which made Victoire such fun to be around. Teddy lied her well enough, of course, but she was just more boring. Her idea of an exciting day was learning a new house-cleaning spell with her mother's wand, not trooping around the woods in search of runaway Death Eaters, a game Teddy and Victoire used to be fond of playing.

The dinner was very quiet. James, Albus, and Benoit- Victoire's red-headed, irrepressible younger brother- were loud and boisterous, but Teddy was rather exhausted from all the people, and disappointed that one of his best friends hated him for no reason. Although he didn't know it, his bewildered, sad countenance affected everyone.

When they had finished their sausage, potatoes, and salad, Andromeda suggested the young ones go outside in the fresh snow while the adults served dessert. Lily, Hugo, Isabelle and Fabian stayed inside, but all the rest of the clan spilled out into the quiet, starlit, snowy night.

"Victoire," whispered Teddy, unable to stand it any longer, "I'm really, really sorry and I'd love it if you forgave me. Might you be able to if I told you a secret about Hogwarts?"

She didn't speak, but she looked up and it was clear her curiosity was piqued.

"Here, sit under here," Teddy invited, stopping underneath an old tree. She did so, and as he sat beside her, Teddy could see the falling snow reflected in her deep, purple-blue eyes.

"There are two bullies in my year. Jane and Judas Adderly. They're mean to Bridget- she's one of my friends- because she's not a pureblood."

"That's stupid!" Victoire cried out, her first friendly words to him all evening. "Just because her wizarding parentage doesn't go back fifteen generations means that they're mean to her? How could they? Poor girl!"

"Yeah. I know. But Bridget had this brilliant idea when she found out I'm a Metamorphmagus, and we've been carrying it out all term." Teddy stopped, at loss for how to explain, and Victoire prompted him.

"What is it? You haven't told me any secret, so as far as I can tell."

"Well, you see," Teddy finally continued, "The plan is, I transform into different people, every time I see Jane or Judas. And I introduce myself, and I'm really friendly, and I say we have to get together again, and I offer them a free broom or something, because I like them so much. Then I transform back when they're gone, and never go to that form again. They're completely confused now, because there are all these people from different years, who come up, make friends with them, and then never come back. If they ask almost anyone out of Slytherin in our year, they pretend they know who Jane and Judas are talking about. But the teachers don't. Once I heard Judas ask Professor Zabini if he taught a fourth year with a beard named Curly Hare, and Zabini replied that Judas had better go to the hospital wing because he was having hallucinations!"

Victoire was laughing now, really laughing, with her head tossed back and her mouth wide open in delight. After a little while she stopped, looking at him thoughtfully. "Thank you for telling me that," she said. "You'd get in a lot of trouble if you were found out."

"I know," Teddy replied, suddenly worried. She wasn't going to squeal to the grown-ups, was she? Had she changed so much in the four months he'd been away? Or worse- was she going to use it as blackmail, hanging the threat of tattling over his head till he cracked and she told?

"Don't look so scared," she admonished him. "I wouldn't tell. I'd never do that. It's just… I'm glad you trusted me. Thanks."

Leaning over, she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, then ran off to join in the snowball fight the others had started.

Teddy remained where he was, the kiss on his cheek burning peculiarly. Victoire had never kissed him before. He remained in silent contemplation until one of Benoit's snowballs hit him full on the face. "Come on," the redhead called out cheerfully. "You're being boring!"

"Boring?" Teddy got up, a mock glare on his face. "I'll teach you boring! A punch for every freckle on your face, what do you say?"

In the long chase and snowball fight that followed, Teddy nearly forgot about Victoire. However, when they trooped in for steaming hot, moist chocolate cake, Teddy ended up next to her. She gave him a smile like nothing had happened between them, and Teddy, relieved, struck up a conversation with her about the new bass guitarist for the Weird Sisters.

For the rest of the holidays, for many years, in fact, they both acted like they had forgotten that starry, snowy night.

But it had, and they couldn't change that, and it forever remained in their hearts and minds; added to their memories.

* * *

**Author's Note-** A big, huge, chocolate chip cookie to everyone who reviewed. If you don't like those, or if you want another cookie, or even if you don't, please please please review again! It improves my writing and self esteem and I'm just unhealthily obsessed with them… And I'm not going to respond to everyone, but I do have to point out to **kittyatza**that Victoire did write a letter to Teddy. It's right after Fleur's letter. 


	7. Overheard Conversations

Disclaimer: if I was J.K. Rowling, I would not be on a computer writing Harry Potter fanfic. I would want a break.

**Overheard Conversations**

It was a week after Teddy returned from Hogwarts, but Victoire couldn't stop thinking about that wintery night with him. She hadn't been planning to kiss his cheek, just hug him, and she hoped he wouldn't think she had gotten all girly. She didn't even think about the possibility that she might like him. It just hadn't occurred to her innocent, nine-year-old mind.

She wasn't very happy at the moment. Teddy leaving seemed to elevate the boredom which had begun to fester in earnest the first time he had boarded the Hogwarts Express. Fleur, sensing her daughter's apathy, invited two of Victoire's 'friends' over for a get-together. The thing was, Fleur took it upon herself to pick her daughter's friends, and she chose them based on the friends of her childhood. And Victoire wasn't very interested in these giggly, foolish girls, whose goal in life seemed to be looking grown-up.

"It's not fair!" Rhetta whined, squinting into a mirror. "Victoire's so pretty, and she never wears make-up or does her hair or anything! What's your secret?"

"Just some Veela blood. I can't take the credit at all," Victoire shrugged. She was beginning to feel a headache coming on. _Why_ her mother made her play with these artificial, self-absorbed girls…

"Anyway, Victoire doesn't care," Mara, Rhetta's older sister, pointed out, sounding bitter. "She only cares about when we'll go home and leave her in peace."

"No, that's not true," Victoire retorted rather lamely. In fact, it was perfectly true. Mara had this uncanny ability to know exactly what you were thinking, and despise you for it. She was the same age as Victoire, who was slightly scared of this strangely unsettling girl. Mara's odd instincts hadn't rubbed off on Rhetta, her junior by one year. In fact, Victoire admitted to herself, under the circumstances, Rhetta was functioning rather well.

"That isn't true," she repeated firmly, "But I do have to go to the loo. Hang on a bit."

She wandered down the hallway, not really paying attention to anything. She was just desperately wishing for this most uncomfortable play-date to end, when she heard lowered voices coming from her father's study. The door was closed; that wasn't unusual, for Bill usually needed his privacy while working in this tiny cottage- but Victoire knelt down to listen at the keyhole. She had heard the word "She", and wanted to know if they were talking about her.

"… and Ginny says they must just be star-struck because I'm, you know, the famous Harry Potter-" Victoire sucked her breath in sharply. Uncle Harry was here? She hadn't seen him. Why hadn't he come in at the front door? "- but I don't think so. They seem hostile, somehow, and yesterday they were asking me what storybooks I read to my children in the same tone that most people would ask whether or not I'd like to find out the color of my insides. And I was wondering, Bill, whether you've seen anything funny at Gringotts? Anything weird with the goblins? Because the goblins with those blokes, they did not look happy. They were smiling, all right, but it felt like they were smiling in a way that cannot indicate good for me."

"Hmmm," said Bill, sounding thoughtful. "I don't recall anything happening, but I'll keep a weather eye open. Keep your head down a bit- you should be fine while at the Ministry, though. And maybe tell Ginny to keep a close eye on the children. You certainly like to lead an interesting life, don't you?"

Victoire heard a groan. "I hate it. It's a curse, not a blessing, Bill."

Her father laughed, though he sounded a little worried. "I was joking. Now, you'd best get home before anyone misses you. The Floo powder is on the mantelpiece."

"Thanks, Bill. Take care." Victoire heard the whoosh of flames and strained to hear her Dad's final, low words.

"Take care of the-" but his voice dropped so low she could barely discern the sound, and missed one of the words, "-wand."

Victoire dived out of the way and round the corner back to her room as Bill opened the door of the study. Mara and Rhetta looked at her curiously as she dropped down onto the bed beside them.

After another ten minutes, Victoire didn't think she could handle the strain. She had done some rapid thinking while answering Mara's questions about her favorite brand of robes, her favorite magazine, and why she thought her mother wouldn't let her wear lipstick, all the while pondering who she could tell about the conversation between Bill and Harry. She immediately dismissed any of her siblings- they'd tattle on her immediately- or her parents, who would simply be angry and punish her and force her not to tell anyone. None of the adults she knew would be very impressed at the fact she was spying, and couldn't be trusted to keep their mouths shut. Victoire's only confidante was a Muggle and was therefore unaware of the wizarding world, which meant that she couldn't tell her without breaking the International Statute for Secrecy. Which left only one person.

She would have to write Teddy. And she was aching to write him immediately.

Mara was just entering into an impassioned speech on all the positive attributes of lipstick when Victoire interrupted her. "I'm sorry, really I am, but I'm starting to feel sick-" She swayed form side to side on the bed and tried to look nauseous. "I think- you'd better get out-"

Rhetta leapt off the bed and was out the door immediately. Mara turned around at the door and stared at Victoire. Her eyes were remarkably cold, for a nine-year-old. "Next time you want us to leave, just say it. I didn't want to be here either," she hissed, and followed her sister into the kitchen.

Victoire, though shaken, continued to make loud sick noises until she heard the two girls leave her house. Her mother swept in a moment later, her beautiful face concerned.

"Are you all right?" she asked solicitously, producing a battered and old thermometer from her apron. "I weel make a potion if eet eez 'elpful."

"I'm all right, just sick," Victoire moaned and climbed into her bed. "I'll just sleep for a little while."

Fleur nodded, kissed the top of Victoire's head from where it protruded out from the covers, and closed the door behind her as she left.

As soon as she was gone, Victoire jumped up, lit a candle, hurried over to her desk, and snatched some parchment and a quill. She pulled out the cork of her ink bottle, dipped her quill in, hesitated, and began.

_Dear Teddy,_

_I hope you're having fun at Hogwarts. Benoit says all you do in school is write boring essays and get in trouble with teachers. Is that true?_

Victoire paused, her brow furrowed. How would she put this casually, in case a teacher or someone came and saw what she had written while Teddy was reading it? A slow sense of adventure was stealing though her; she was still concerned by what she had heard, but it was awfully fun to pretend to be sick, write in codes, and spy. Just like a game.

_Anyway, the reason I'm writing is today I sort of accidentally overheard Uncle Harry and Dad talking. And he was saying something about people asking him weird questions and goblins were with them. And Dad was worried, I think, and then he told Uncle Harry to keep the something wand safe. The word I missed sounded a lot like alder. But I thought Uncle Harry's wand was made of holly._

_So, I'm not sure what to think. Please tell me if you have any ideas what they could be talking about. It's really boring here without you. Mara Dodgins deserves a good hex._

_Love,_

_Victoire_

Nodding her head in approval, Victoire blew on the parchment to make the ink dry faster, extinguished her candle, and then scrambled hurriedly into bed as her mother's footsteps came outside her room.

Victoire pretended to be asleep while the door creaked open, but kept an alert eyes opened underneath her lashes. Her mother looked in, smiled, and closed the door again.

She figured she might as well stay in bed until supper, and reached for one of her comic books. "The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle" proclaimed the title. Victoire read about the funny things like 'elecktrikity' and 'rephriderators' with enjoyment, but the back of her mind still whispered with worry. Her Uncle Harry had sounded more wrong-footed and troubled than she had ever heard him before. She hoped Teddy would be of some help, and clear up this mystery which had made a surprising impression on her.

Little did she know the mystery was just beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note-** A big, gigantic, gingersnap cookie to everyone who reviewed! You guys are my heroes! Yay!

Now, I know my story is moving a little slowly- it's going to be a little while until those angsty teens start coming, my comment on the end of last chapter was sort of a hint for things to be- so I was thinking of writing a oneshot, fluffy but slightly angsty Teddy/Victoire romance. Just to keep all you guys happy! So keep your eyes peeled.

Love you all!


	8. Confusion

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. Then I could call myself a genius. But I don't, so I won't.

**Confusion**

Teddy Lupin was enjoying breakfast. It always seemed to him to be the most special meal- setting you up for the day, giving you strength. His plate, piled high with bacon, kippers, scrambled eggs, and toast, was making Bridget wrinkle her nose in distaste next to him. He didn't care. Martin was eating even more than he was.

A fluttering of wings made Teddy protectively hunch over his plate and goblet of orange juice. His owl had an uncanny knack of landing in his master's food, and Teddy was taking no chances. Sure enough, Romulus bounced off his back and launched onto the table, ruffling his feathers irritably and looking around for something to eat.

"Good owl," said Bridget, feeding him a bit of toast.

"Yeah, Romulus, well done," Teddy told the bird, untying his letter and beginning to read it.

"What's the matter?" Martin asked, noticing his friend's furrowed brow as Teddy's eyes scanned the parchment. Bridget looked over his shoulder, reading the letter for herself while finishing her toast and marmite.

"Sounds fishy," she said. Martin, who had simply snatched the letter away to read it, nodded in agreement. "Do you know what the alder wand would be, Teddy?"

"I don't know," said Teddy slowly. "But I think it might be my wand."

"WHAT?" Martin demanded, causing a fountain of milk to shoot spectacularly from his mouth and hit a third-year sitting across from him. "Your wand is putting the famous Harry Potter in danger? What've you done, mate?"

"Nothing!" Teddy insisted defensively. "Honestly!" As he noticed people were looking around curiously in their direction, he said in a pointedly cheerful voice, "Well, first class History of Magic. Come on, let's go!"

Only Bridget was genuinely happy that it was History of Magic they were going to, but Teddy was just looking for a reason to talk to them privately. "My wand is made of alder, you see, and Harry bought it with me. I don't know why my wand is getting him into trouble, but I can't think of anything else that would make sense. It sounded like Harry was getting bothered by these people! What's it done?"

Bridget drew her own wand out of her robes, and twirled it around thoughtfully. "May I see yours?" she asked politely. Teddy handed his wand to her. She examined it closely. "Funny," she murmured. "They look about the same. Yours is lighter than mine, but the same. Your wand too," she added to Martin.

"We're here," said Teddy hastily, taking back his wand. It wasn't that he didn't trust Bridget, but he felt very uncomfortable being away from his wand, especially if it had something strange about it that was getting his godfather in trouble, as he suspected.

"Oh, good," said Bridget happily, while Martin groaned. He and Teddy halfheartedly resisted the girl, her usually pale cheeks tinged pink with pleasure, as she propelled them towards three seats at the front of the classroom.

"Good morning, Miss Twitterfoot," said Professor Binns, beaming at her. Professor Binns had gotten up to teach one day without realizing he was dead and was now a ghost, so it came as no surprise he couldn't even remember the name of his star pupil. Still, he seemed fond of Bridget, who was the first student in the history of Hogwarts to enjoy his achingly dull classes.

The rest of the class arrived a little later, noisily clambering into desks, comparing quills, borrowing paper, and preparing to nap.

"When Gaspard Shingleton invented the self-stirring cauldron in nineteen eighty…" Professor Binns began, and the whole class faded away.

Except for Bridget. Bridget was copying down everything Porfessor Binns said in a strange sort of dreamy excitement. Neither Teddy nor Martin had ever discovered how she managed to copy everything their teacher droned, plus draw little pictures in the margins. Teddy snuck a peek at her notebook- today the pages were festooned with tiny but incredibly detailed drawings of cauldrons, crazy-looking wizards, and wands.

Lots of wands, in fact. It was rather obvious what was on her mind today.

When they finally finished the class, most of the students waking up, and Bridget looking pleasantly invigorated, the three friends marched off to Charms.

Teddy's sprits rose during the lesson. Professor Chang was encouraging of her best student, and his wand worked as well as ever. Martin and Bridget, however, came out in bad tempers. Martin hadn't been able to make his kumquat dance, not even with Teddy's help. The most it did was a sort of wriggle.

Bridget had completely ignored the instructions and invented her own spell, which made her pear and a banana, borrowed from her fellow Gryffindor Clara MacDonald, dance a tango round and round the desk. Professor Chang had politely explained that while Bridget's talent for creating charms was admirable, she should refrain from doing so in the classroom, because this was where they learned tried and true methods, and so on, and so on… After the kindly, but lengthy speech, Bridget had unwisely tilted her head, looked up at her teacher, and said, "Sorry, were you talking?"

It was Teddy's opinion that Bridget really had been off in her own little world, and unaware of the fact she was acting impertinent; but her supposed cheek earned her a detention.

Martin seemed down as they walked outside for their break. The freezing January weather had depressed all of them a bit; but looking at the iron-grey skies, frozen ground, and lake with its coating of ice, he wondered aloud if maybe Martin got miserable when the weather did.

"It's not that!" said his normally cheerful friend. "It's just… I'm thinking…"

The three walked along in silence, their breaths hovering in a wash of crystals for many moments.

"D'you think your wand was new when you bought it?" Martin asked Teddy abruptly.

"I think so…" said Teddy, feeling bewildered. "Why?"

The black-haired boy shook his head in frustration, causing a first-year Ravenclaw to giggle. He flashed a charming grin back, then continued, his face falling back into confusion. "That's just it. I don't know. There's something- something I learned a really long time ago. Like a fairy tale that I heard when I was small. And there's something about a really old alder wand in it."

Bridget laughed. "Since when did you remember fairy tales, Martin?" she asked.

"It's not my fault! My Mum just tells them. If you heard "Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump" three thousand times when you were small, you'd remember it too," Martin retorted. Bridget smiled, in a slightly sad way.

"My parents just told me Muggle stories. It wasn't until they realized I was a witch that they even told me about those kinds of books. Mum didn't want me being disappointed like she was. You're lucky to hear them."

Martin looked remorseful; he was always shooting his mouth off and offending their surprisingly sensitive friend. Luckily, though, she grinned back at him airily and said, "Break's almost over. Come on, Potions next."

Teddy worried about his godfather all day. He didn't even laugh when Professor Smith looked into Martin's cauldron and was so surprised by its perfection he took away five points from Gryffindor, as a reflex. Martin and Bridget told him to cheer up, but he couldn't. Jane and Judas Adderly were sitting at their cauldrons whispering, and he had the awful premonition they would be up to something soon, if they weren't already.

In Transfiguration he did even worse than usual, causing Professor Zabini to take ten points from Gryffindor and Fayza to give him pitying looks from across the room. He hated being made a fool of in front of her.

All in all, he was very relieved when his head hit the pillow. He closed his eyes, imagining Fayza's face when one day he entered into the Transfiguration classroom, changed Zabini into a cockroach, and swept her off her feet. It always was the image he went to sleep with.

This night, though, right when he was hovering between sleeping and waking, a new picture jumped into his mind. A girl, indescribably beautiful, was drawing back from him, looking surprised and a little embarrassed. Her long, silvery blonde hair looked reddish in the moonlight while her deep blue eyes reflected the snow-capped pines behind him.

He slept better that night than he had in weeks.

* * *

**Authors Note: **A gigantic peanut butter cookie to anyone who reviews! I'm now addicted to them and if I don't get them I will go through withdrawal, meaning my fingers will move ve-e-ery slo-o-o-o-o-ly ! And, thanks to** Rictumsempra **for educating me about how the review system works… 


	9. Practise Essays

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form, I'd have enough money to buy all the books I wanted to, and an Ipod, and…

And, just to let you know, not right away in this chapter, but soon, **Martin is bold,**_Teddy is italics, _and Bridget is underlined.

**Practice Essays**

Name- Bridget Twycross

_Write an essay on the twelve uses of dragon's blood and their relevance in Potion-making. Don't think just because this is a practice question you don't have to do a good job. You'll regret it if you don't._

I don't see how I can regret it. Will knowing the twelve uses of dragon's blood save my life someday? Maybe with you, Smith, because I'm sure you'd kill me happily if you could get away with it, and me not knowing an answer might be all the excuse you need.

Anyway, I'm not going to write an essay; I might not for the actual test. I don't know.

Mum thinks I have to get wonderful marks just so she can live through me. I do love her very much and am very sorry that she has to be a Squib, but still- I don't like people dictating who I am. Maybe that's the reason I like Teddy and Martin so much- they don't make me try to be different.

The girls in my dormitory do- at least, some of them. Leah Boot and Clara Macdonald are always telling me to darken my eyebrows or something like that, and even Martha Wood told me I should unbraid my hair once in a while. Keeya Odwogo is the only girl my age who's a real friend to me, other than Martin and Teddy.

Martin's much too popular for his own good, though. He can sometimes be a little too mean to me when we're in public, probably because I'm looked down upon by most of the school. I think he cares too much whether other people like him or not. I mean, if people hate you it's not the end of the world.

I have personal experience in this matter.

And then there's Teddy. He's a little more confusing than Martin, in my opinion. I mean, he's a Metamorphmagus, and from what I heard of his Mum she was always having fun with it, changing her appearance a lot. But Teddy only stays with one look- he's tall, with sad grayish eyes, really thick brown hair, and looks worried most of the time. How boring can you get? At least he's changing a little bit more with the trick we're playing on the Adderly twins.

I'm getting really bored just writing here. I think I'll keep writing while reading the Beedle the Bard book that Martin lent to me. I snuck it inside my Potions textbook, so if I make it look like I'm looking up something for my essay I might be able to get away with it…

Here we go. This next story looks interesting. It's called 'The Tale of the Three Brothers', and I've always found brothers to be interesting. Even my own little brother can occasionally be all right.

Hmm. I can write and read at the same time. I wonder if everyone can? This story is a little weird, though. I mean, Death speaking to people? And Death appearing as a hooded figure is so

* * *

**You all right? You could fit a Hippogriff in a mouth open that wide.**

I've found it. Martin, Teddy, I'VE FOUND IT. 

_Found what, Bridget?_

The wand.

**The alder wand? Of course we've found it, it's Teddy's. We just don't know why it's-**

_Stop rambling, Martin. What do you mean?_

It's right here. It's not alder, it's ELDER. Teddy, Harry Potter has the Elder Wand. It's the story from Beedle the Bard- 'The Tale of the Three Brothers.' I know it!

**All right, everyone. Take a Puking Pastille from me. Then take yours, Teddy. Bridget, start complaining your stomach hurts, and take yours after a few moments I'll catch up with both of you in the Hospital Wing. Come on.**

* * *

Martin's plan worked. After being threatened with fifty points from Gryffindor, a detention, and a letter home if their sickness turned out to be Skiving Snackbox induced, all three were sent up to the Hospital Wing, where they decided they should keep vomiting for a while, to ward off suspicion they weren't really sick.

It was possibly the most ludicrous conversation Teddy had ever experienced, whispering very seriously about the Elder wand in between throwing up.

"It's just a story!" Martin insisted, ducking down to his pail for a fresh volley. "How can it be true?"

"It must," said Bridget stubbornly, almost filling up her bucket as she retched. "It makes more sense than Teddy's- bleeeahhh- wand getting him in trouble."

"We'll tell Victoire," whispered Teddy, as his stomach gave a dreadful heave. "She _told_ us about it, we're not- blluch- leaving her out. She deserves to know."

Martin looked mutinous. "She's only a kid, though!" he muttered, as he puked. "And anyway- you're both mental. You'd have to be- uurrrp- loony to believe that story!"

The phrase stirred something in Teddy's memory, and as he made excellent use of his bucket yet again, he suddenly smiled.

"Come over to my house over the summer," he whispered. "I know the perfect person to ask."

"Who is it?" asked Bridget, before quickly flicking her braid of hair away so she wouldn't hit it with the spray coming from her mouth.

"Ever heard of Luna Lovegood?"

* * *

Yes, I'm sorry, it's really short with no Teddy/Victoire, but I promise the next chapter will be hugely long and have lots of T/V fluff. It will also include our favorite whacko, my role model, Luna… Scamander??? Oh yeah. A big Smarties cookie to anyone who reviews. 


	10. Infusion of Gurdyroots

Disclaimer: and a pretty white pony, and a Mercedes for my Dad, and….

**Infusion of Gurdyroots and Dirigible Plums**

Teddy was getting bored. After the first week of vacation, what with being congratulated by everyone for his standout marks in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, scolded by his grandmother for his awful marks in Potions and Transfiguration, and lauded by George Weasley for having actually passed everything, things had started getting tedious. Victoire was away with her family on holiday, and wasn't returning until later that day, and there's only so many time you can read "Neddy the Kneazle" to small children without being driven insane.

On the second week of July Teddy was sitting in his room, looking mournfully at the rainy day outside, when he heard a knock at his door. "Come in," he said gloomily, expecting Albus to brandish that dratted picture book at him yet again. He was pleasantly surprised when Martin breezed in, Bridget following in his wake.

"Hi, mate," said Martin cheerfully. Bridget waved at him, smiling. "Your Grandma sent us each a letter saying you've been sulking. So we thought we'd better see what's up."

They both sat on the edge of Teddy's bed. He grinned. "Nothing major. Just bored. I mean, Victoire's away and she's the only one around my own age, so-"

"Ah," said Bridget teasingly, "Victoire." she pretended to faint as Martin roared with laughter.

"Shut up," said Teddy, blushing. "Anyway, she's coming back today, so Gran shouldn't have worried."

"Today?" Bridget asked eagerly. "Maybe that means we could visit Mrs. Scamander once she's back! Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah, Harry told me," said Teddy. "And it took a lot of cunning to make him tell me without suspecting anything weird, I can tell you."

"We had full confidence in you," Bridget assured him. "So, we've all seen the story, right?"

"Right," Teddy and Martin answered. Martin's copy of Beedle the Bard had looked incredibly tattered and well read by the end of the term; the three friends pored over the Tale of the Three Brothers every spare minute. "I wrote Victoire and she's read it too," Teddy added. "I decided not to bring it up with Harry, though. Too risky."

"Why, exactly, do you think Luna will know about it, though?" Martin asked worriedly. "I mean, I thought you had never heard of anything about the Elder Wand before this, so how can you know who to talk to?"

"Several reasons," said Teddy, who was prepared for this query. "One, this Elder Wand is a really weird story, especially if it's true, and apparently Luna believes in some really weird stuff. Like Blibbering Humdingers and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Don't ask," he advised, as his friends' eyebrows raised. "Two, she doesn't sound like the type of person who wouldn't tell us something because we're too young. And three," Teddy paused impressively, "The one time I met her, she had the same symbol on the front of her robes as the picture in the Tale of the Three Brothers!"

There was silence as his friends digested this. Then Bridget opened her mouth, but before she could speak, a cry came from outside the room.

"Teddy! Where are you?"

He recognized that voice; he got up quickly, and was met at his door by a vision of loveliness.

Victoire had always been beautiful, but Teddy had forgotten how stunning she was. She had grown, too, and the result was breathtaking.

Victoire was tall and slender, with waist-length hair of a shimmering, reddish gold. Her big, purple-blue eyes radiated happiness as she threw herself on him in a bear hug. His dazed mind noted the golden glow which shone from her, bathing all she was near in light. Her purple traveling robes brought out the colour of her eyes even more, and though she wore the most friendly, down-to-earth smile in the world, it dazzled Teddy until he was sure the vision standing before him was nothing less than an angel.

"Teddy? Hello! Wake up! Is that what moping does to you?" Blinking, Teddy became aware he had been staring. He blushed.

"Sorry, Victoire, it's great to see you again. It's just… you look different."

"Don't worry, your leetle friend is 'aving the same trouble," said Fleur's amused voice as she wrapped Teddy in a hug. Teddy looked round; indeed, Martin looked as though Jane Adderly had just proposed marriage to him. His eyes were bugged out, his mouth ridiculously open.

"Well, I weel let you get acquainted. Eet eez lovely seeing you again!" Fleur swept away as Bridget held out her had to Victoire.

"As these boys probably aren't going to wake up any time soon, I guess I'd better say hello. I'm Bridget. Teddy's told us a lot about you, and you overhearing those things about the Elder Wand. I suppose you've heard of the plan to go to Luna Scamander?"

Victoire nodded eagerly, apparently quite at ease with Bridget's forward manner.

"We were thinking we'd do it today if that's all right with you. I mean, the more we find out, the better, right?"

"Of course," Victoire said. "I'm glad there's someone talking sense here; Teddy needs it." She shot a grin at Teddy, who was busy trying to wake up Martin from his trance. He wasn't sure why, but it made him slightly angry at his friend that he was so obviously goggling at Victoire. He had always seen boys going into trances at the sight of her, but he somehow felt a little possessive. He was saved from his confused thoughts from Martin coming back to the real world.

"Er… Hi, Victoire! I'm Martin. Nice to meet you!" He attempted a charming grin, that faltered dangerously when she smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Martin. Teddy's told me about you. I think it's cool how you're so good at Potions."

Martin blinked at her, and seemed to visibly swell. "Well, thanks. It's pretty easy, as long as you know what you're doing, and-"

"Maybe we should go now," Teddy said hastily, convincing himself the only reason he was breaking up the conversation was to spare Martin any embarrassment. He refused to admit to the tiny ember of anger that had flared when Victoire complimented Martin's Potions skill.

"To Luna's? What does your grandma say, though?" Victoire asked shrewdly.

"Er, well, I was thinking, maybe, we could just, you know, pretend we were going to one of your houses or something, you know, because I don't really think-"

Bridget grinned. "Don't worry. Victoire wouldn't tell, would you?"

The smaller girl looked up at her in fury. "I'm no sneak! Of course not! What do you think I am, Mummy's little girl?"

Surprised and angry, Bridget opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted as Teddy shuffled them hurriedly down the hall and into the sitting room, calling a hurried, "We're going to Martin's Mum's place, Gran, probably won't be back in a while, Victoire's coming with us!" over his shoulder. "The address is 'Incredibus Cove'," he informed the rest of them in a whisper. "We'll travel there by Floo powder."

He tossed some of the glittering stuff in the flames. As they turned green he stepped inside, shouting, "Incredibus Cove!". Keeping his eyes open, he spun around and around, past fires and grates and-

_Thunk._

Teddy fell to the floor and rolled out of the grate as Martin, Bridget, and Victoire jumbled into him, one after the other. He finally managed to push himself up onto his feet, aching where his friends had accidentally hit him.

"Oh," said a dreamy voice from nearby, "Guests!"

Teddy looked around for the source of the voice. He seemed to be standing in a room filled with brightly coloured chairs, tables, and many, many papers. The room was painted a sunshine yellow, with bright oranges, reds, greens, blues, and purples making surprisingly beautiful murals of strange creatures. Animals were wandering everywhere; some like the Kneazles, Puffskeins, Crups, and Fwoopers, were standard wizarding pets. Others- Nifflers, Runespoors, and Jobberknolls- were less common. In fact, Teddy didn't even recognize some of the animals leaping about.

The voice was coming from an over-stuffed armchair which had its back turned from the fireplace. A figure rose from the shockingly neon green chair and turned to face the children, artfully avoiding stepping on the many pets gamboling around her.

Teddy had thought he'd seen some strange things in his life, but never had he seen something as strange and wonderful as Luna Scamander.

She was of medium height, with dirty-blonde hair pinned up messily at the back. Her eyes protruded a bit, and that feature, combined with her pale eyebrows, made her look permanently amazed. She was wearing light blue robes several sizes too big with bizarre objects pinned on; something that looked like an onion, several fangs, a pair of Spectrospecs, small charms made of different types of medals, a cucumber, several tiny manuals, and photographs. She had earrings on that looked like orange radishes and a Butterbeer cork necklace round her neck. Her wand was stuck behind her ear. Birds were perched all over her, Augureys, Diricawls, and Snidgets, littering her attire with feathers. Yet, for all that, Luna was still beautiful. Her eyes, silvery and mysterious, gave her an ethereal look, and her slender grace made you think of a ballerina. The good looks she possessed were of the kind rarely seen; the more you looked at her, the more you saw to be enthralled with. In her own way, Luna had a beauty to rival Victoire's.

"Why do you have a cucumber?" Asked Victoire, by way of a greeting.

"It's in case a Kappa tries to kill someone, Victoire," said Luna seriously.

"How do you know her name?" Teddy asked, too shocked to be polite. Luna turned her pale, startlingly beautiful eyes on him.

"Because she looked like Fleur Delacour," she informed him, smiling a little. "And you're Teddy Lupin. But I don't know who the other two are," she added, suddenly frowning. "Unless… Susan Bones was in the DA with me, and you look like her." she told Martin, who looked taken aback.

"Yeah- I'm Martin." He shook her hand, eyeing her as though she should have been in St. Mungo's, getting a god course of shock spells.

"And… you seem to be like Wilkie Twycross." She told Bridget. "He taught me Apparation. He wasn't a very good teacher. I didn't like him much," she added thoughtfully.

Bridget nodded. "You're right. I'm Bridget." She took Luna's hand and grinned.

Luna beamed back. "Sit down, everyone. I love having guests."

All four sat down on an incredibly long, purple sofa, feeling rather disoriented. Victoire leapt up with a startled shriek from her place next to Teddy, having accidentally sat on a Mackled Malaclaw. Luna rescued the crab-like creature, sat down on the floor in front of them, and smiled up.

"You can sit on the couch, too," Teddy offered, feeling guilty, but Luna shook her head.

"Oh, no, the Wrackspurts don't find you as easily when you're sitting on the ground," she said cheerfully. "Now, what can I get you?" she pondered aloud. "How about an infusion of Gurdyroot?"

"That sounds good," said Bridget, who seemed to have taken an instant liking to Luna. "Really good. We have a few questions though."

"Questions?" Luna didn't seem perturbed in the least. "Of course. What questions do you have?"

"Well, you've got to promise you won't tell Harry or anyone else what we're about to say," said Teddy, hoping he wasn't being rude. He shifted uncomfortably, and his hand brushed someone else. Looking quickly down, he realized he had accidentally touched Victoire's hand. He looked away, trying not to blush. _Why_ was Victoire making him feel so embarrassed?

"Will it hurt him, what you are about to say?" Luna demanded, suddenly much fiercer and less dreamy than a moment ago. She scanned the crowd of children like they had been personally responsible for the killing of the animals her home seemed to be a haven to.

"No," Martin said hastily. "Of course not. We only don't want them to know because they'll tell us to shut up and mind our own business, and we _hate_ that. We want to help Harry."

"With what?" asked Luna, relaxing and now simply looking vaguely interested.

Victoire recounted what she had overheard, and how Bridget had discovered it was the Elder Wand. Luna tilted her head, frowned slightly, and pressed her orange-radish earring to her temples.

"My father believed in that greatly," she announced finally. "The Deathly Hallows. And I believe Harry Potter united all of the Hallows when he defeated Voldemort."

Teddy felt the world spin as he sat, stunned. Harry? The same Harry who, three days ago, snorted tea out his nose when his two-year-old daughter mispronounced Quidditch _pitch?_ Harry was the master of Death?

"A-are you sure?" he stammered at last.

Luna fixed him with a pale stare in reply. "Yes. I am sure. There are many rumours about Harry Potter. Being the daughter of the editor of the Quibbler, I can usually tell whether or not rumours are true. I have been under the Invisibility Cloak. I saw Harry take the Elder Wand from Voldemort. It only stands to reason he has the Resurrection Stone."

His mind whirling, Teddy protested, "But his wand is holly…"

"You can have a wand and not use it," Luna pointed out mildly. "I suppose people are trying to steal the Deathly Hallows from Harry, now. That isn't very good, is it?"

"Probably not," agreed Martin slowly, as if talking to a very deaf person, staring at her in disbelief.

"Well," she said, seemingly not at all agitated at the thought of unbelievably powerful objects being forcibly stolen from one of the most famous wizards of all time, "I suggest we think about what to do. I will call my husband."

She got up, humming and waltzing her way carefully around the floor. Disappearing into the kitchen, which they could barely see through the open door at the other end of the room, she called softly, "Rolf? We have visitors! Nice ones! They want to help Harry Potter!"

A fine, hearty, cheerful baritone voice answered her. "Well, then! I must meet them, Luna-my-love! Onward ho!"

There was the sound of boots clumping down stairs, then Luna glided back towards them, her husband following closely. Rolf Scamander wore brown robes, which stretched across his huge chest. He had enormous hiking shoes on, and they stuck out from under his robes. He was very handsome, in a bearish sort of way. His tanned skin, coupled with his brown hair, moustache, beard, and eyes, looked a little overwhelming next to his wife's paleness. However, the couple had a rightness together; Rolf might have looked like King Arthur, but there was something slightly zany in his warm eyes.

"Hello, my little Rosalind," he crooned, picking up a Runespoor. "Bite your right head off if you want to. I don't like it either."

He looked up, noticed the little crowd sitting on his couch, and smiled. "Ah! And this is-"

"Teddy, Victoire, Bridget, and Martin," Luna supplied, pointing at them each in turn. "And they've come here with a problem." She admirably outlined the circumstances which had so concerned them. "What do you think we can do?"

"Well," said Rolf thoughtfully, stroking his beard, "There's only one thing I can't believe."

"What?" asked Luna, sounding mildly hurt. Teddy didn't think it was that hard to predict; Deathly Hallows, after all, are not something you hear about every day.

"I just can't believe that you haven't given them Dirigible Plums," the big man said. "It will help them except whatever comes along."

"You're right!" cried Luna. "I'll go get some from the garden. I know- why don't we give them a Kneazle?"

Rolf nodded with great enthusiasm. "Go along there, dear. I'll give them Portia!"

As Luna bustled out, muttering something about earrings and she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it, her husband beckoned them closer. "You all know about the astounding magical abilities of a Kneazle?" he whispered conspiratorially. When they all nodded, he brought out a small, cat-like creature with light grey fur flecked with black. "This is Portia. We are giving her to you. Kneazles are incredibly helpful when you are in peril. Luna helped me with my research on this. Portia is a remarkable animal. Take her."

There was such goodwill in Rolf's eyes, and such longing in Bridget's, that Teddy couldn't refuse. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I think Bridget will take care of her." Bridget scooped the purring Kneazle up into her arms, looking delirious with happiness.

Luna rushed back in through the kitchen. Her arms were full of the orange radish-like objects that were hanging off her ears. "These," she said, her eyes bulging excitedly, "Are Dirigible Plums. They will help you accept the extraordinary. Earring for the girls-" she passed the dubious-looking Victoire and Bridget a pair of Plums on hooks each, "And necklaces for the boys!" Martin and Teddy accepted the plums on a string, trying not to laugh. They _would_ look ridiculous if they wore those to school…

"Will you stay for dinner?" Luna asked politely. "We're making Gulping Plimpy casserole with broccoli. Even Witch Weekly called it a 'very interesting concoction' when they interviewsd us! Will you try some?"

"I'm sorry," said Teddy, looking at the clock on the wall and feeling suddenly alarmed- it was much later than he had thought. "Gran doesn't know we're here, so we'd better be heading back soon."

Luna and Rolf nodded sadly in agreement. "Better not upset Andromeda," Luna conceded, but insisted that they have some Infusion of Gurdyroot before they go.

Rolf hurried away to get the drink, calling excitedly over his shoulder, "I made it! Luna says I'm getting better!"

"He is, too," Luna informed them, pride evident in her voice. "At first it tasted horrible, but now it's perfect."

Rolf strode back in, scattering the birds zooming around as he levitated a teapot, mugs, sugar, and spoons toward the cluttered table in front of the sofa. "Here, help yourself!" he called. Teddy picked up the teapot and poured the purple liquid out for everyone. It seemed cool enough to drink, so he took a sip.

Then he sprayed it out over the table. It hit Luna in the face.

"I'm so sorry!" Teddy gasped, horrified. After all they'd done, too. "I'm-I just wasn't prepared for the flavour to be that- that- intense!"

It had been the worst thing he'd ever tasted. But they didn't need to know that.

"It's all right," said Luna, vanishing the purple juice on her face with a wave of her wand. "It takes some getting used to. Do you want to leave, now? You're all starting to fidget."

"I'm sorry- it's just, we're worried that our families will get worried, and the we'll get in trouble, and-"

"It's quite all right," Luna said serenely. "The Floo powder is on the mantle. I will owl you soon. Take care of Portia."

Bridget gave one parting smile as she stepped inside the green flames, her new pet clasped in her arms. Martin and Victoire followed. Pretty soon, only Teddy remained. "Thank you," he said, "For all that you've done."

"Oh, you are very welcome, Teddy," said Luna happily. "I'm always glad to help you. Your father and mother were lovely."

Teddy blinked back the sudden tears, decided not to respond because of the sudden lump in his throat, and stepped into the flames. "Milky Way Place!" he choked, wondering why he didn't mind Luna talking about his parents. Yes, it upset him, but he was also glad she mentioned them. She understood. She was like no-one he had ever met.

He was just glad Victoire hadn't seen his moment of weakness.

* * *

Okay, thanks again for all those who reviewed- they make my world go round! Yay! And, for the first time, I am holding a vote.

Should Victoire Weasley be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? The reason Ravenclaw is a serious contender is because a) Fleur sat with the Ravenclaws during the Triwizard Tournament; b) having a main character in a house other than Gryffindor would be an interesting change from the norm; and c) those password questions to get into the Common Room would be really fun to write. I think the pros of Gryffindor are obvious.

Anyway, a big huge chocolate cookies with chocolate chips and chocolate icing to everyone who reviews, and add a big glass of chocolate milk to anyone who reviews AND votes.

I love you all!


	11. Broomsticks and Second Year

Disclaimer: …and a bigscreen TV, and an elliptical, and…

**Broomsticks and Second Year**

Now that Victoire was back, the rest of the holiday seemed to fly by with astonishing speed. The two spent almost every day together, exploring the coves near Shell Cottage, wandering around the Muggle town in which Andromeda lived, visiting Luna and Rolf, or talking with Bridget, Martin, and Portia.

Generally their camaraderie was exactly the same as old times. However, there were moments of awkwardness when Teddy mentioned Fayza, or Victoire spoke of or to Martin. Then the other would lapse into broody silence for long periods of time.

For the most part, however, Victoire fit in seamlessly with the three older friends. She would pet Portia for hours, stargaze with Bridget, and even laugh freely with Martin if Teddy was in an unusually good mood. They couldn't wait until she came to Hogwarts- in fact, they even invited her along with them to Diagon Alley.

* * *

When they had finally picked up their schoolbooks, potion ingredients, robes, and quills, Harry, who had been mysteriously excited all day, shepherded them off 'somewhere special,', as he put it. They passed the Apothecary and Gambol and Japes before Victoire stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts.

"That'll be me next year," she said, watching a young boy buying his texts.

"It will," Teddy replied quietly. The silence stretched out, until he added, wanting to keep talking to her, wanting to make her smile, "And you'll be great."

Victoire looked at him, and a shadow of a grin played around her lovely mouth. "Thanks."

Not wanting the moment to be even more awkward, Teddy ran to catch up with the rest of the group, which had stopped at Quality Quidditch Supplies. He exchanged an excited look with Martin while Victoire, who had caught up with him, and Bridget rolled their eyes. They weren't fond of this shop.

Teddy, though, was pretty sure he was going to get a new broom. His godfather's throwaway remarks on the difficulty of playing Keeper on a Comet were not lost on him. Of course, he reminded himself, you shouldn't count your Fwoopers before they hatch; it was just as likely Harry was going to confiscate another unauthorized biography of Ginny, who used to be a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and was still very famous.

Be he needn't have worried. Harry ushered him in, turned to the shopkeeper, and said, "I ordered something. It's reserved in Ted Lupin's name, Ludo."

The shopkeeper- who, despite his Father Christmas-like rosy cheeks and snow-white beard, wore a very ugly expression on his face- shuffled out of sight with a nod and a grunt. Harry turned with an amused expression to face the four children, Andromeda, and Martin's father, Botho. "That was Ludo Bagman. He made a bet on me once, and lost," he explained. "He's never forgiven me."

At a question from Botho, a big-bellied man with a huge moustache and an even larger laugh, Harry launched into the full story.

But Teddy didn't hear a word. The ill-mannered Ludo Bagman had carried the most incredible broom in the universe into the room. The handle glinted brightly in the sunlight. Every twig seemed to be carved individually, the broomtail was so well-shaped. The registration number gleamed smartly on the side. As it was handed over Teddy was told by the irritable shopwizard, "All the regular spells, plus a slight Legilemens Charm in order to minimize difficulties steering. Enjoy."

Teddy turned to Harry, feeling overwhelmed. "It's- it's a Thunderbolt," he stammered finally. "Is it really…" He trailed off, eyes dropping to the broom in his hands. He'd wanted one since the day he first say its picture in _Which Broomstick_- and he was holding it.

Harry nodded, grinning. "Second years are allowed their own broomsticks, and you did so well last year. I figured you needed a treat. It's all yours, Teddy."

All the way home., Teddy and Martin admired the incredible broom. Bridget and Victoire, fed up with being ignored, finally stole it and ran around Teddy's backyard, shrieking and laughing with triumph. Once Teddy had bellowed at them, though, they returned the Thunderbolt without a scratch on it. Those two were trouble together, and Teddy wasn't sure he appreciated their mischievousness.

But he didn't have to put up with it much longer. A week later he boarded the Hogwarts Express with all his extended family waving from the platform. He fancied he saw tears glistening in Victoire's eyes, and wondered uneasily why this made him feel secretly pleased, rather than sorry. He didn't want to turn out as bad as the two Slytherins that kept tormenting him.

His fears were somewhat assuaged after a week or so of enduring Jane and Judas Adderly. It was nearly impossible to be as nasty as they were; they gleefully taunted Teddy, Martin, and Bridget about their personalities, looks, and brains for ten months straight, until everyone in second year could recite the twins' speeches by heart.

Other than that, the year was a good one. Teddy was second in Keeper tryouts, but stopped feeling sorry that he didn't get in after the first match of the season, where the Gryffindors battled not only Slytherin, but a fierce electrical storm. They finally won when the Slytherin Seeker's broomtail caught on fire from a sliver of lightning, allowing the Gryffindor Seeker to pull ahead and get the Snitch.

Portia would trot along with Bridget to all her classes and hiss threateningly if the Adderlys appeared. However, there were days when she'd disappear completely, and come back a week later with a note from Victoire, Luna, or Rolf.

"_The Scamanders think it best" _Victoire explained in her first letter, _"if we don't use owls. She's concerned that the wrong people could get hold of owls and find out what we suspect. I think she's right- Uncle Harry is getting more and more worried."_

Indeed, although the year was incredibly peaceful (by Hogwarts standards, anyway), strange rumours were starting to be whispered. Stories of witches and wizards banding together, lurking in shadows, dreaming gory dreams in which a wand of legendary power was prominent, were stealing into the _Quibbler_, and the Daily Prophet was reporting worrying disappearances of ancient books, and an odd new symbol drawn on old stone walls in deserted moors…

However, other than that the year was positively idyllic. Teddy joined the Charms club, and whiled away many a Wednesday evening practicing wand movements and discussing theories on how to best produce a Patronus.

At the end of the year, their exams went well; Teddy was especially proud of his Transfiguration mark, as he had been coached by Fayza all year. She was impressed by his eighty-five percent to, and had given him a hug. He had tingled for hours.

And then, almost before he had registered it was time to be going home, his trunks were packed, a disgruntled Romulus was being forced back into his cage, and it was summer again.

He felt excitement flare inside him as he realized next year Victoire would be on the Hogwarts Express with him.

It was her turn now.

* * *

**A/N-** Sorry if there are any errors- I wrote this while listening to 'The Mysterious Ticking Noise'. Anyway.

I thank everyone who has reviewed- I read them several times for inspiration. Please, please keep reviewing and voting about Victoire- I need it! A big serving of blueberry-strawberry crumble with ice cream to anyone who reviews and votes. If you just review you only get the crumble! And I know this chapter was slightly filler, but next chapter will most certainly not be… Thank you again. I love you all!


	12. The Second Arrival

Disclaimer: … and all the books I can get my hands on, and a personal trainer, and…

**The Second Arrival**

Victoire looked around, frightened, as Teddy spun out next to her in Gringotts. She had been to the wizarding bank many times before,as her father worked here, but never before had she been collecting money to buy school things for Hogwarts.

"All right?" Teddy asked her as she moved closer to him, feeling glad of the company. Her mother and father had offered to come with her as well, but at the last minute her mother had fallen strangely ill, and her father had had to stay behind and look after Fleur and the rest of his children. So Teddy and she had gone alone.

"Yes, I'm fine," Victoire assured him with what she hoped was a bright smile. They walked up to the nearest goblin, showed her key, and were whipping back up from her vault by the time she said, "No."

Teddy looked at her, confused. "What?"

"No. I'm not all right. I'm terrified."

He looked astonished. "Of what? You'll probably be the most popular in the whole school! You're smart, you're funny, and-" he stopped, turning red.

"And?" Victoire prompted, wondering why he looked so embarrassed.

Teddy seemed to change tack. "Look, you've never had a problem making friends. You'll be fine! Really. They're nice at Hogwarts. I promise."

Victoire looked at him doubtfully. Then, to her utter horror, tears began seeping down her cheeks. Teddy looked stricken. "Victoire, what-what did I say? I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's not you," she said thickly, ashamed to hear her voice so croaky. "It's just- I don't know how I'll do in Hogwarts. I don't-" she broke off and allowed Teddy to awkwardly guide her to a nearby bench. "First of all, I'm scared for Uncle Harry. I mean… I won't know what's going on at all anymore, and I'm not used to that. And then, I'm scared people are going to tease me about Dad. I mean… You know Mara Dodgins?" At Teddy's nod, she continued, "Every time she's over she acts like Dad's got a disease or something. She's coming into Hogwarts too this year, and I'll bet she'll tell everyone I'm part werewolf. And," she added, not able to stop talking now that she'd begun, "I don't know if anyone will want to talk to me. Whenever I go out to places with Mum and Dad, no-one wants to talk to me. The boys just stutter, and the girls glare at me. I don't know why! And I think Mum won't even write to me."

"Why?"

"She wants all her children to go to Beauxbatons. Dad and I had to argue with her for hours so that I could go to Hogwarts. She was really angry- even Benoit was scared."

"Why did you want to come to Hogwarts so badly?" Teddy asked, going into full Healer mode.

She looked at him steadily. His frank grey eyes darkened as he gazed back, the confusion and angst she was feeling obviously paining him. She was suddenly struck by what a handsome thirteen-year-old he was. Momentarily, she considered not telling him the truth- but in his eyes there was such sympathy, such compassion, that she felt the words tumbling out of her before she could hold them in place.

"I want to go because you are there."

There was a silence as Victoire, feeling hot with embarrassment, regarded her knees. When she finally summoned up the courage to look up again, Teddy was still looking at her. "I want you to listen very closely," he said, his voice surprisingly deep. "First, Harry will be fine. He's an _Auror_. If he was attacked, and you tried to stop it, you'd just be killed."

Victoire, annoyed with this rather dim view of her skills as a witch, opened her mouth, but he lifted up his hand and continued. "Next, my father was a real werewolf, remember? No, don't look so terrified. I'm not offended or anything. It's just, I've never been teased yet about my Dad. So don't worry. Third, of course your Mum will write to you! She loves you. She might be a bit disappointed, but she'll get over it. Fleur's a good woman; she won't hold a stupid grudge against her own daughter. Finally, about the other kids-" He paused, and seemed to struggle for words. As he opened his mouth again, his voice was suddenly harsh. "Do you really want to know the reason why the boys stutter?" She nodded silently. It had always confused her. "They stutter because you are gorgeous. You are one of the most beautiful girls anyone will see on this earth. You terrify them because you're stunning. All right? All the girls are mean to you because they want to be as pretty as you, especially _Mara_. So don't worry. You'll be loved. You've got it all, and don't you dare be worried, because anyone who doesn't like you doesn't deserve to be your friend."

He put his arm round her. "And, anyway, I could scare them away any day." He screwed his face up in concentration and changed his face, giving himself tiny, beady eyes, a great deal of hair in his overlarge nose, and a terrifying scowl. Victoire shrieked happily, wiggling away.

"Get away from me, you monster!" She cried, leaping up in mock horror. Teddy, looking relieved she was feeling better, jumped up and chased her down the street. As they laughed and ran, people shot them strange looks. He finally melded his face back to its usual form, and followed her into Flourish and Blotts.

They had just finished buying her books when a family stepped into the shop- a big, hulking father with tow big, hulking children- one boy, one girl.

The Adderlys.

The father ignored them, but Jane and Judas crowded around Teddy and Victoire, making it impossible to escape. "You're a _Metamorphmagus_," Jane whispered viciously. "That's how you've been fooling us. We saw you running by and changing. You're going to be in big trouble when you came back to school." She locked eyes with Victoire, who felt a shiver of fear run through her. "And you, too, if you keep hanging round him."

She leaned in even closer, and was obviously about to make some sort of threat, when a voice came from outside the circle of bodies.

"Are you behaving hostile towards those two persons in your midst? Because that's very malicious, and I would strongly recommend you don't antagonize them in the middle of a public area."

The twins looked up, scowled, and slowly moved away from Victoire and Teddy. Victoire went slightly weak with relief- she had been shaking. The anger in those voices chilled her in an indescribable way.

Their savior moved towards them. She had mousy brown hair, glasses over big eyes that seemed to alternate between brown and green, and a snub nose. She was slightly plump, but very nice-looking. "Were they bothering you?" She asked politely. "They seemed that way. I hate it when people are behaving uncouthly. I'm Lydia, by the way. Lydia Conant. Are you starting at Hogwarts this year?"

Victoire found her voice. "I am," she said. "Teddy is in third year."

Lydia looked interested. "Nice to meet you both. Are you Teddy Lupin?"

Teddy nodded, looking slightly wary.

"Neat! I read about you and your parents in a book. Well, I'd better get back to Mum. Maybe I'll see you both on the train!"

"I'd like that," said Victoire seriously. At least one person in her year seemed nice.

They left the store and hurried away towards Ollivander's. "They found you out," Victoire said suddenly. "I'm so sorry."

Teddy shrugged. "Don't worry. They would have found out sooner or later. I'm just sorry they threatened you as well. They will _not_ do that again."

Victoire looked up into his determined face and asked, smiling slightly, "How can you promise something like that? It's fine, though. I can take care of myself."

"You're eleven years old-" he stopped as Victoire shot him a glare that clearly said, "_So?_" and marched into the wand shop.

* * *

Victoire seemed to be one of Ollivander's favorite customers. Ever. Perhaps this was due to the fact that by the time they had been in the tiny, dark shop for three hours, they _still_ hadn't found a wand that would choose her. Interestingly enough, though, she wasn't getting frustrated; she rather liked the bizarre man.

Ollivander was cackling whilst zooming around in his wheelchair by tapping it with his wand, and his assistant was desperately trying to find a wand that Victoire _hadn't_ tried. The wandmaker was getting more and more excited about how no wands seemed to choose his customer. Finally, the frail old man stopped, and an odd glint came into his gigantic, silver eyes. "I have an idea," he said softly. "Otis, bring out the Gregorovich collection."

As the younger man hurried off to the back, Ollivander turned to Victoire and Teddy, beckoning them closer. When they had leaned in enough, he said quietly, "When Voldemort killed Gregorovitch, they brought his wands to me. His style is different, but this is a special case..." As the wands were brought in, he straightened back up and said, "Miss Weasley, try this. Whitebeam and one Veela hair. Go on."

Victoire took it, and tingles exploded down her arm. She swirled it up in one graceful movement, and white and gold sparks rained down. A smile broke out over her face; this wasn't a purchase of a stick, but a reunion of old friends. She paid for the wand and walked out with Teddy, gazing at the smooth wood.

The giddy high of getting her wand lasted all through the rest of the trip. It wasn't until they had finished their meal in a Muggle fast-food restaurant and were getting ready to return home, that Victoire shivered and drew closer to Teddy. "You don't think that those awful twins really would hurt you, do you?" She asked softly.

"They won't," Teddy replied reassuringly. "And they won't get you either. I promise. I…" he turned to Victoire with a serious expression. "I promise I'll protect you."

Funnily enough, although her usual instinct would have been to scowl and reply tartly that she could take care of herself, thank you very much, she felt rather… safe. It wasn't that he was questioning her ability of self-defense, it was that he felt responsible for her because she was his friend, even if it meant harm. She put her arms around him for a brief moment in silent thanks, then entered into the magical world once again.

* * *

"This way, Victoire!" Teddy shouted. Victoire clung to his hand, which was barely visible through the steam of the Hogwarts Express. She had kissed her mother and father good-bye, hugged all her siblings, and was now torn between laughing with exhilaration and crying with terror. She decided on the former, and let out a giggle as Teddy and her jumped on the train, already moving slowly away.

"That was close," she commented as they set off to find Martin and Bridget.

"Well, what's life without a little excitement?" Teddy replied, still flushed from their mad rush to King's Cross, which resulted from Fleur getting sick right when they were supposed to leave, and Victoire refusing to come until she was positive her Mum wasn't going to die.

"Oh, there you two are!" a vaguely familiar voice said. They looked up to discover Lydia, the girl they had met at Flourish and Blotts, walking towards them. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked. "I don't appreciate meeting new people very much, and everyone looks malicious except you."

"No, come along," said Victoire gladly, feeling the same comradeship with Lydia she had felt that day in Diagon Alley.

The train ride was, happily, uneventful, except for Bridget's fourth spectacular failure to create a charm which cleans your teeth, which accidentally hit Martin. A Ravenclaw Prefect, though, heard the yells of the children as Martin ran around, trying to stem the flow of bubbles coming out of his ears, and put everything right.

By the time they reached Hogwarts, Victoire and Lydia were firm friends. As they followed Hagrid down to the edge of the lake, they were so deep in conversation they didn't even notice the small, chestnut haired girl with narrowed eyes who followed stealthily and coldly behind them, until she spoke.

"Victoire. When you see an old friend it is _customary _to greet them."

Victoire whirled to find Mara Dodgins standing right behind of her, arms crossed in a menacing pose. "Hello, Mara," she said, attempting to smile. "How are you? I'm sorry I didn't see you, I was just talking with Lydia."

Mara completely ignored the snub-nosed girl who waved cheerfully, but instead focused even more intensely on Victoire. "Don't try to smile. It makes you look like a wolf. Or maybe it's just the genes?"

Victoire felt the blood drain from her face at the insult, which was spoken so slickly, and with so much cruelty, it sounded as if Mara was taking after Bellatrix Lestrange, or any other of the famous Death Eaters who were kept alive through ghost stories and nightmares.

"What was that about?" Lydia murmured under her breath as they got into a boat, but as Mara got on right behind them, she felt it was prudent to wait until they got to the Entrance Hall to tell Lydia what Mara had been taunting her about.

"That's horrible!" Lydia said indignantly, as they half-listened to Professor Chang's speech. "How dare that girl treat your father like scum! He's not even a full werewolf! In fact, he's a hero!"

Victoire beamed at her friend; she had been worried Lydia would respond much, much differently. "Thanks," she whispered, but was cut off as the doors to the Great Hall swung open.

The first year lined up and filed into the hall, pale-faced and quiet. Victoire looked up and then to her feet, before doing a double take. Hogwarts had no roof. The cloudy sky, occasionally flecked with stars against a patch of dark blue, simply took over where the stones walls ended. Lydia noticed her startled gasp and leaned over, telling her quietly, "The ceiling is under an Everlasting Enchantment which causes it to always assume the likeness of the weather outside."

Victoire took a moment to reply, but after figuring out what Lydia meant responded, "Oh." She would have said more, but stirrings of those dreadful, sickening nerves- which had been temporarily put to rest by Teddy- were winding their way around her throat.

As she walked down, feeling slightly queasy, she noticed that boys were falling silent as she passed and girls were giving her alarmingly evil stares. She didn't really mind, though- her nervousness had blown up so quickly she now felt like a sleepwalker.

Neville Longbottom strode forward with the Sorting Hat and a three-legged stool. He winked at Victoire, the faint scars on his face twitching, before standing at the sidelines, watching.

"What happened to him?" Lydia asked Victoire softly.

"When the Carrows ruled Hogwarts, he was one of the biggest troublemakers," Victoire explained. "He was tortured for it, but he never stopped."

Lydia's eyes shone. "No wonder he's head of Gryffindor."

Victoire was about to ask her how she knew that, but Professor Chang was clapping for attention. The room fell silent as everyone looked expectantly at the Sorting Hat. A rip near the brim had just opened, and the Hat started to sing.

"_In nine hundred and eighty-four,_

_A millennia ago,_

_Four good friends started Hogwarts school,_

_But wondered how it would grow._"

_See, all four friends had different tastes,_

_Their values all diverse._

_So they formed four separate houses-_

_For better or for worse._

_If you were strong, courageous,_

_The stuff of ancient lore,_

_Noble, and stout-hearted_

_You'd be a Gryffindor!_

_But what if you had quite a brain-_

_No question asked would break it?_

_If you were blessed with intellect _

_In Ravenclaw, you'd make it._

_How if you were a loyal one,_

_Whose temper was never rough-_

_With honesty and cheerfulness,_

_You'd go to Hufflepuff._

_And don't forget the cunning ones_

_Whose hearts are held within._

_With pure blood and ambition,_

_They'd go to Slytherin._

_But what to do now the founders are dead,_

_Just books now on the shelves?_

_Who will choose a house for you-_

_For you cannot choose yourselves._

_The founders saw this problem,_

_And for that they created me._

_Just put me on your head, I'll probe_

_Your personality._

_And when I've found a perfect match_

_Your search will then be through._

_So please don't worry any more,_

_I'll choose what's right for you."_

As applause sounded through the Hall, Professor Chang called up the first person. "Anwin, Medora" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and then it was Lydia's turn. Victoire gave her hand a quick squeeze as her friend walked up to the Hat, looking as though she might faint.

There was silence as Lydia sat on the stool, looking slightly ludicrous with the Hat's brim touching her shoulders. Victoire couldn't make up her mind as to whether she wanted Lydia to be sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw; Lydia seemed to be a mixture of all of them; and in any case she was now too nervous to think very clearly, so she applauded loudly when the Hat announced "RAVENCLAW!" and tried to stop her knees from shaking.

As the list of people went on, she vaguely registered Mara getting Sorted into Ravenclaw as well, and a very good-looking boy named Perryn Hanley Sorted into Hufflepuff, but it wasn't until about half the first-years were sorted that she really paid attention again. Professor Chang had cried out, "Moon, Eira!", and a small, girl pushed her way past, making for the stool. The Hall suddenly hushed as people looked at this personage.

Eira Moon was unbelievable small, with dark brown hair which looked almost black against her incredibly pale face. Her features were small and fine, and her eyes were steel grey. But that wasn't what really made people stare. There was an aura around her that made Victoire and everyone, by the looks of it, feel very strange. An aura of paradoxes; danger, yet trust; fear, yet safety; you only had to look at the girl, and you were confused. She placed the Hat calmly on her head, and it only needed a moment of consideration before shouting out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Eira walked calmly to the Slytherin table, but as she sat down she did a curious thing. She turned, looked Victoire straight in the eye, and gave a strange little bow. Victoire, flustered, nodded back, and continued to wonder what it meant until the dreaded moment came.

There were only two other people other than her left, and as she heard "Weasley, Victoire", she felt tempted to point at someone else. But she gritted her teeth and climbed up to the Hat. It seemed an age, but she finally picked up the Sorting Hat with trembling fingers.

"Well?" The hat asked snidely. "Any requests?"

"What?" Victoire thought to the Hat.

The Hat sighed. "You always get them. One day every year, it's 'Don't put me in Slytherin, put me in Hufflepuff, if you put me in Ravenclaw I'll die…', and it gets pretty wearing by the end… Anyway. Sorry. Where you should be?"

There was a silence. Victoire felt like she was smothering inside the black fabric. Finally, the Hat said, "Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, most definitely… but which one? Which one…" The Hat was silent for another moment, then declared, "You may look like your mother, Victoire, but there is more Weasley in you than you think. GRYFFINDOR!"

Victoire got up, noticing everything in full, living colour for the first time. She searched the crowd and saw Teddy's face smiling up at her. She made her way over, noticing the expression of glee on the Gryffindor boy's faces with distaste.

"I did it," she said breathlessly. "I got in,"

"Congratulations, Victoire," said Teddy, giving her a hug. He let go very quickly, though, and turned to start up a conversation with Martin. Victoire felt slightly abandoned, and wondered if he was just going to ignore her at Hogwarts.

As she ate through her steak and kidney pie, mashed potatoes, and chocolate cake, though, a lovely sleepy peace overtook her. Teddy might have been ignoring her, but he would protect her. He had promised.

It seemed like the very next minute she was following the prefects up to bed. Teddy, apparently forgetting his coldness at dinner, was walking next to her, earning him dirty glares from the other boys.

"Don't forget, the password's 'Ashwinder'", Teddy reminded her as he helped her through the portrait hole.

"I won't," said Victoire sleepily, too tired to say anything else. "Which way are the girl's dormitories?"

She walked off, legs dragging, in the direction he pointed her in. Not even looking at her room-mates, who were busy unpacking, she made for her trunk, changed into her pajamas as quickly as possible behind the drawn curtains of her four poster, and fell asleep, worn out beyond all belief.

* * *

**A/N-** yes, I'm sorry it took so long and it's probably not very good, but I had difficulties writing this, for some weird reason. Anyway… Please, please, read and review. You get raspberry cake with fresh cream if you do! Please. I love reviews. I am absolutely shameless about it. But thanks for all the reviews so far, too! You guys rock. Absolutely. I love you all passionately.

And, just so we clear it up, I know Victoire is a little odd, and I meant her to be that way. I imagine her as a person who feels both physical things (i.e. tiredness) and emotional things (i.e. fright) very deeply. So it is intentional.

See you all soon!


	13. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: …and a huge big grand piano!

**Hogsmeade**

"Quiet, please! Quiet, back there!" Professor Longbottom's stern tone vibrated through Greenhouse Three. Teddy looked up, grinning, from the back of the class where he had been joking with Martin.

"Sorry, Professor!" he called up to the front. "We're listening!"

Neville Longbottom softened. Unbeknownst to Teddy, many of the staff, including his Head of House, had a soft spot for the quiet, timid orphan who had seemed so low when he first came to Hogwarts. However, the school seemed to be doing wonders for the boy; he was no longer the same physically every day, but branched out, had fun, and was too loud in class, on occasion. He had sniggered all through that day's lesson on Puffapods, talked excitedly about Quidditch tryouts next week to four different people, and today was tall and gangly with lime-green hair, when yesterday he had been short, squat and swarthy.

_Who knew he'd ever be lenient with a student because he had green hair?_ Neville pondered wryly. Raising his voice again, he addressed his class. "Now, I hope you are aware that next weekend is the first trip to Hogsmeade for you."

An outbreak of giggling, whispering, and nudging followed his words. He sighed, let the commotion die down, and continued. "I hope you know I expect you to behave appropriately. Remember that this is a village with real people living there, and if I hear that any Gryffindors have disrupted the peace, or in any way tarnished their house's name, the consequences will be severe. Are there any questions?"

A sea of hands, all male, raised. Bemused, Neville looked to the back and asked his best student, "Yes, Martin?"

"Can we bring a younger student with us, Professor?" the black haired boy asked.

Immediately all the other hands went down. Staring at them, Neville said, "Is it just one girl or do the younger ones just happen to be really pretty this year?"

"Oh, no, I think just one," Martin said cheerfully.

"And which one, pray?" Neville prompted, deciding he must be very pathetic to be probing into the love lives of thirteen-year-olds.

"Victoire Weasley, sir," Martin said without a shade of embarrassment.

Noting with amusement the look which Teddy gave his best friend, Neville shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no, only third years and up are allowed to go. This is due to the fact that you need to earn Hogsmeade, and two years of Hogwarts is sufficient for that. If everyone went it wouldn't be as special- and you're now mature enough to handle it."

"I think Victoire earns it just by being so darn pretty," another boy, Brian Finnegan, commented. Teddy's glance was murderous.

"Sorry," Neville said, chewing on the inside of his cheek so as to not laugh at Teddy's displeasure in the conversation, "But that's the rules. Class dismissed!"

Teddy, Martin, and Bridget walked back up to the castle, Portia trailing at their heels.

"Well, I don't think it's fair," Martin grumbled. "You can't even take a girl on a proper date round here until she's thirteen?"

"Victoire wouldn't want to date yet," Teddy said, more sourly than he had meant. "She's too young. Just give it a rest, will you?"

"If you want," Martin said, unfazed by his friend's surliness. "Hey, I wonder if Leah's free?"

"Well, Keeya's going with a fourth year and Martha's going to stay and practice Quidditch moves. I don't know about Clara or Leah." Bridget pointed out, skipping in the crisp weather. "Come on, now; Divination next!"

Teddy and Martin groaned in unison. Divination was taught by a woman by the name of Professor Trelawney, whose sparkling clothes, floaty scarves, and huge eyes magnified by glasses all made her look like a giant bug. Her personality wasn't much better, either; but, for whatever reason, Bridget loved it. The three friends had all agreed to choose a subject each they would all take, and Divination was Bridget's. Martin was selected Care of Magical Creatures, and Teddy, who hadn't been really sure what to pick, went for Ancient Runes.

As they climbed the silvery ladder up to Professor Trelawney's classroom, Teddy hung back, muttering to Martin, "If she makes us drink any more tea, I won't be out of the loo for a month."

Martin muttered back, "At least with Bridget helping we actually pass the rubbish. I mean, I even prefer Ancient Runes to this."

"Thanks, Martin," Teddy said sardonically. Martin hadn't been very fond of Teddy's decision to go for the difficult class, but today he felt a mildly vindictive pleasure that Martin disliked the class so much. His friend was making no attempt to hide his liking for Victoire, and it made Teddy strangely angry. "Come on, we're going to be late," he added curtly, and heaved himself jerkily into the classroom.

* * *

Although in better spirits a week later, Teddy was still shaking off his gloom. He had just said goodbye to Victoire-albeit very miserably- and was cheering up slightly by walking next to Fayza on their way to Hogsmeade, although his mind kept going back to the annoyance which was Victoire's social life.

He had been right when he predicted Victoire's popularity would be immense. Everyone was constantly around the tall, slender, dazzling girl. She had already been asked out by representatives from each of the four houses, and had turned them all down politely, but firmly, which gave Teddy a little comfort. The only people she really wanted to be around were Teddy, his friends, Lydia, and a strange Slytherin girl called Eira Moon. Yet she was always surrounded by people, loving her, agreeing with everything she said, and generally making Teddy very angry.

It wasn't jealousy, he had convinced himself. It was simply protectiveness. At least with this many people surrounding she couldn't get hurt by the Adderlys, who were dogging Teddy's every step, anxious to repay him for the last two years.

"Teddy? Teddy?" The boy in question came to with a start, looking down at Fayza's lovely face. "Sorry, Fayza. Just worried about Quidditch tryouts."

Fayza looked a bit put out. "That's just what I was discussing. I was saying I could help you; my brother's a reserve player for Pride of Portree and would be happy to give you flying tips if you wanted."

Teddy perked up. "That'd be great, Fayza! What position does he play?"

Quidditch carried them all the way to Hogsmeade, although Bridget seemed quite bored of the subject by the end. Teddy didn't notice; he was too busy gathering up his courage to ask the fateful question. "Fayza, would you like to have a Butterbeer with me?"

The dark-haired beauty smiled. "Yes, please! That would be wonderful."

Relieved, Teddy and Fayza said "See you," to the other members of their group, most of whom were smirking, and walked into the pub. Madam Rosmerta, pretty as ever, though slightly older, clicked over to them in high heeled shoes and took their orders.

Teddy found that conversing with Fayza was fun, enjoyable, and made the time fly. He found that talking with her was even more interesting than staring ather face, which had to mean something.

It was during a spirited debate on why the Chudley Cannons were starting to resurrect their glory that Martin popped up, looking disheveled and haunted.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said hollowly, seeming not to notice Teddy's glare, "but we need you, Teddy. It's an emergency. Fayza, please don't come with us; you might get hurt."

Fayza, looking concerned, nodded and stayed exactly where she was. Inexplicably the thought rushed into Teddy's mind that Victoire would _never_ do that, but worry for whatever was making Martin so agitated drove the thought from his mind.

"Where to?" he asked, gesturing apologetically at the girl sitting across from him.

"Follow me," said Martin hurriedly. "Come on!"

Teddy threw some money on the table and followed Martin out the door. He led Teddy to the outskirts of the town, in the opposite direction f Hogwarts.

"You see," he shouted over the wind, which was picking up, "I was going to meet up with Leah at Madam Puddifoot's, and Bridget was going to go down to Scrivenshaft's, but then Victoire turned up! And she had that Moon girl with her, too! And then Keeya saw her when she was walking with her boyfriend, that Hufflepuff bloke, Something Warner. And she asked Victoire why she was out of Hogwarts, and then-" Martin turned grimly to Teddy, who had been listening, open mouthed, as they ran. "And then these people ran at us. We were almost out of town by that time, because Victoire and Moon didn't want to be seen. And these people just snuck up behind us. We managed to barricade ourselves in this cave, though, and Warner did a really cool spell to keep them out. But those people, whoever they are, they're powerful. And they said they wanted to see you. When we told them you weren't with us they said to go and get you and they'd be back in half an hour, but if anyone left the cave and didn't come back we'd all be killed."

Teddy felt a chill in his heart. "Why didn't you tell a teacher?" he said. "Why didn't you go up to Hogwarts?"

Martin looked anguished. "They're watching us, Teddy. Right now one of them is trailing us, I think. I couldn't go up tell a teacher, or they would have killed me. And they've-" his voice broke. "Teddy, they kept Victoire as a hostage."

Teddy had an overwhelming sensation creep into his chest; he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, there was only blind panic. He heard his voice from a distance, as though the real Teddy and been left behind and his body had run on. "Then hurry. Please."

The boys silently ran on, going up a steep rocky mountain path until they came upon a small cave, shimmering with protective spells. "It's us. Just let us in," Martin told them, panting from the steep climb, and the barrier vanished.

"Where's Victoire?" Teddy asked, by way of greeting. "Where is she?"

Everyone looked up from their huddled position on the cave floor. Teddy looked quickly from one to the other; Bridget, Keeya, her boyfriend Warner- Teddy didn't know his first name- and Eira Moon. All except the latter were in various states of confusion, terror, and anger.

Eira, however, looked perfectly calm. She was a steely-eyed china doll, sitting cross legged on the dirt floor with a straight back and a blank face. "Victoire has been taken captive," she said quietly. "She has been taking by the Aetenitae."

Teddy, for a moment, distantly marveled at how calm he was, suddenly. His panic had been regulated to the back of his mind by some instinct he didn't know he had. There was only cold logic left, no room for emotion.

"How do you know this?" He asked her quietly.

"Because I am one of them. I persuaded Victoire to come out of the castle, using the knowledge her Uncle George gave her, so that they could take her for hostage. They are going to keep her until Teddy talks to them. But-"

She was cut off as Warner seized the front of her robes and pulled her up onto her toes, snarling. "You lured her into a trap?"

"You don't really _like_ Victoire, too, do you?" said Keeya, sounding annoyed. Warner looked over at her and smiled.

"Of course not, love. You're too beautiful. But the fact remains," and he was again glaring at the small personage almost dangling in the air, "That she lured an innocent youngster out here to be captured and possibly-"

"Don't finish that," said Teddy, louder than he's meant to. "Don't," he said again softly, unable to bear the uncertainty of what was happening to Victoire.

"Listen to me," Eira Moon whispered so low they could barely hear her. "I did this because my parents asked it of me. But I do not agree with their sadist, violent, cowardly ways. I am willing to be like a spy for you. I will do everything in my power to help you evade them. Just please, Teddy, talk to them now. They won't hurt you this time."

Silence billowed everywhere, smothering them in its softness until a sharp voice was heard from outside. "He's there! The Bones boy did it! Come out, Ted Remus Lupin!"

Teddy got up and looked at Eira, whose face was perfectly inscrutable again; she gave him an almost imperceptible nod, and he stepped out into the surprisingly foggy daylight, wondering why he felt nothing.

As he emerged from the cave, dark figures swirled around him. As they slowed and stopped, forming a circle with him at the centre, he realized the ripples of black around him came from his captor's robes. The women had black, corset-like shirts with skirts and a cloak made out of floaty material; the men, dark, tight bodysuits, with the same cape as the women. All of them had hoods and black half-masks on, which didn't hide the triumphant sneers on each face. Amidst all the dark clothing, Teddy caught sight of red-gold hair and a pale face.

"Victoire!" he called out. Suddenly his feeling of eerie calm and stillness had evaporated; only desperation remained. "Victoire, are you okay?"

Victoire was dragged forward by her captor, a husky man. "I'm here, Teddy," she said, and Teddy couldn't believe how composed her voice was. "Are _you_ all right?"

"Enough small talk," said a woman's voice, smoothing over the wrinkles of her companion's muttering. "We are here for a reason. You are Ted Remus Lupin, son of the werewolf Remus Lupin and the Metamorphmagus Nymphadora Tonks?" she shot at Teddy, who felt a hot surge of anger at what she had called his father.

"Yes," he said shortly. "And my father was not a werewolf. He was a man. Much more of a man than any of you."

"Silence," said the woman, sounding amused. "Can you prove that you are their son? Can you, for instance, change your appearance?" Teddy's face must have shown his feelings, for she added softly, "Any more impertinence and the little girl suffers."

Teddy looked at Victoire, so small and white, with those huge, beautiful eyes and long, thick hair, and looked back ahead, changing his hair from its current sunshine yellow to deep purple. For good measure, he also grew a few inches and changed his eyes from hazel to amber.

"Good." said the woman. "Thank you. Now, we have a few questions for you, and I would appreciate if your little friend didn't overhear us…" she pointed her wand at Victoire, and muttered, "_Muffliato._"

"I'd tell her anything you asked me anyway," Teddy said, frantically trying to sound brave. He had thought the woman was going to kill her…

"Manners, please," said the woman. "Now. Are you aware of the story of the Deathly Hallows?"

Teddy mustered up his strength. "Isn't that a story from Beedle the Bard?" he said, trying to sound vaguely curious.

"Indeed. Now, have you had any reason to believe that such a myth might be true?"

Teddy stared at her. He couldn't let her have the truth out of him, he wouldn't lead Harry into danger… Yet he couldn't tear his eyes off the woman's eyes, barely visible through the slits in her mask, and he felt something foreign, something new, niggling at the back of his mind.

Suddenly, he was furious. The woman was reading his thoughts, and there was nothing, _nothing_ he could do about it…

Then, quite suddenly, he felt something coming from behind, rearing and thrusting the woman's mind away from his own. He staggered backwards as his thoughts were pushed down, down so far there was no way even he could remember them…

The woman was gasping, her mask a little askew. "How dare- was that- you and she will pay for that!" she screeched, but as she pulled out her wand there was a yell.

"There they are!"

Their masked captors looked at one another, then Disapparated, just as Professors Thomas, Chang, and Corner rushed up the side of the mountain, with Fayza, of all people, right behind. Victoire shook her head, looking confused, and Teddy realized the effects of the spell must be wearing off, since its caster was gone.

"Miss Weasley!" said Professor Chang, looking surprised. "And Lupin! What are you doing out here? You shouldn't even be out of the school!"

Victoire looked at loss for words as their teacher began to swell ominously.

"I can explain," came a cool voice from behind them. All five turned around to see Eira, Martin, Bridget, Keeya, and Warner emerging from their cave.

"You can?" said Professor Thomas, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Then please do, Miss Moon."

"Victoire and I were walking in the grounds," said Eira, her voice exuding nothing more than simple truth, "When this big, winged horse flew right over our heads, and it looked as though it was chasing us! It looked odd too- like a lizard. I was frightened, and ran away from it, pulling Victoire with me. It looked as though it was getting higher up to pounce on us, and I was just running with Victoire wondering what was happening. She couldn't see the thing. We ran all the way to the outskirts of Hogsmeade without me knowing where I was heading, and these four thought we were being chased by Dark wizards or something, so they followed. Except _I_ thought they were chasing us, too, so I panicked and ran up the mountain path. Martin ran back to Hogsmeade to get Teddy, because he knew Teddy knew Victoire best and might have some idea as to what was going on. But… what are you doing here, Professors?"

The teachers looked suspiciously at each of their students, but seemed to find the story satisfactory. "We are here because Miss Mir came into our staff room and informed us Bones was distressed and we might want to make sure everything was quite all right."

Fayza smiled shyly at Teddy, who grinned back. Why had he ever doubted her? She hadn't been content to sit back and watch everything happen at all, just prudent enough to get them help without getting caught herself.

"As for you, Miss Moon…" Professor Corner sighed. "The horse that you saw was called a Thestral. They will not hurt you. I will get your Head of House to explain more fully. However, I will take away ten points from Slytherin for your thoughtlessness. I think an early return will suit everyone," she added, looking around at the exhausted faces surrounding her. No-one argued.

However, as they were walking back to the castle Eira slipped next to him and said softly, "Meet me at the statue of the humpbacked witch on the third floor after the Halloween feast tonight. I will explain everything."

Without taking his eyes off the road ahead of him, Teddy nodded. He still wasn't sure he trusted her, but she was his only link to finding sanity in the chaos that had been his first Hogsmeade trip.

* * *

Accordingly, he went up to the third floor after the feast, with Martin, Bridget, Victoire, Keeya, and Warner in tow. Eira was waiting for them, looking like a statue herself in the shadows, a statue with polished steel for eyes.

She made no sound of greeting, but turned to the statue of the witch, whispered "Dissendium!" and tapped it with her wand. Immediately the hump opened, and all seven scrambled through the hole.

"This is the passage Victoire and I took out of the castle," she said without preamble. "I told her if she went she would find out something much to her advantage. She listened, and showed me the way to Hogsmeade. This passage leads right into Honeydukes."

Victoire gave her a suspicious look. It was obvious she didn't know what to think of the seemingly two-faced girl.

"I am aware you do not trust me. But let me explain. My mother and father are part of the order of witches and wizards called Aetenitae. This order wishes to possess the Deathly Hallows, and recently learned that Harry Potter most likely had united the Hallows. They are desperate to steal them away from him. As I am in the same year as Victoire, and in the same school as Teddy, the order wished me to obtain information and to, basically, kidnap you."

Everyone shifted away from Eira, hands going down to their wands.

"Don't look so concerned. I have decided I am not on their side. Soon, I think, they will turn into little more than Death Eaters, and that disgusts me. I have decided to help you instead."

"Oh, and what help you've been, luring Victoire into their hands and nearly getting us all killed," Teddy sneered, rage thundering through him. "They could have killed her-"

"I protected you," said Eira, looking at him intently. "My mother was attempting to read your mind. I pushed her away."

Teddy stared. at those words, he felt all the memories she had pushed down inside him bubbling up, overwhelming him for a moment. "That was you?"

"It was. Now listen. I will do everything in my power to be a double agent for you. Harry Potter is worthy to unite the Hallows. But I must keep the trust of the order. I promise I will help you as much as I can. But please do not tell the teachers, or any adults, anything."

"Why not?" Martin challenged. "They could put a stop to this."

For the first time, the cool grey eyes reflected a deep pain. "I am- I am hoping-" she choked over her words, looking away. "I am hoping I can talk my parents out of their insanity. I don't want them to have to go to Azkaban." Her voice caught on the last word, and she angrily wiped away the tears sliding down her face. "Are we agreed, then?"

There was a long pause. Then Victoire walked in front of the smaller girl and looked at her, head tilted. "You lied for all of us, and lost your house points," she said wonderingly.

Eira nodded. "I thought, after all I'd done, I deserved to at least lose some points. I'm sorry for letting you be kidnapped."

Victoire smiled, and held out her hand. "Its' all right. I trust you."

One by one, everyone came up to Eira, shaking her hand and nodding solemnly.

By the time Teddy went up to his four poster, his mind was whirling with the new conspiracy. Harry was definitely in danger, but they had a powerful ally on their side, and surely that was in their favor?

And, he thought, smiling as he drifted off, his day hadn't been a complete waste; he had gone out with Fayza.

* * *

**A/N-** Ack! Over one hundred reviews! You. Guys. Rock. I am incredibly happy! Ginger ice-cream sandwiches with lemon ice-cream to everyone (seriously, there's such a thing, look on epicurious)! And cherry cheesecake to everyone who reviews next time! Yes, I know my constant pleas for reviews might be getting annoying, but I need vindication for checking my e-mail every five minutes to see if someone else has reviewed…

Also, you might have noticed I've changed the summary. This is to be more true to the fic; when I started, I didn't even think of the plotline with the Deathly Hallows!

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It's my personal favorite, probably because I was listening to a Silk Road CD while writing, therefore it must have _some _quality. And if you don't know what Silk Road is, for heavens sake Google them! They're amazing!

Anyway, I'll stop blathering now and work on the next chappie… but thanks again! You guys are the best!


	14. Love and Broomsticks in the Air

Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas for semi-clever disclaimers. So here my final one is:

_If I was J.K. Rowling and had spent seventeen years writing incredible stories which are some of the finest tales this century while simultaneously going to press conferences, being interviewed, and getting bombarded with fan mail, all in the name of Harry Potter while being a single Mum, getting married, and having two more children, and was finally done after almost two decades, do you really think I'd spend my days writing Harry Potter fanfiction?_

**Love and Broomsticks in the Air**

Teddy stared blankly at the plate full of scrambled eggs, kippers, and toast Martin had made up for him. "I can't eat anything." It was the morning of Quidditch tryouts, and he was terrified.

"Don't be ridiculous," Martin told him briskly, digging into his own breakfast of fried eggs, sausages, and tomatoes. "You can always eat. Besides, you'll need your strength. How do you think Barry Ryan would have saved anything if he went off food? Besides, you'll need something to do to look interesting," he added slyly. "Fayza's staring at you again."

Teddy shoved a piece of toast in his mouth without further complaint. Ever since their talk in the Three Broomsticks a week ago, they had both been watching each other with a little less discretion. In fact, they had even walked to Transfiguration holding hands once. Victoire, who had seen them, still wasn't talking to him, although he couldn't figure out why. He had been so happy, these last few weeks, that his hair was still its now-customary lime-green, though it was darkening from his nerves today.

Once he'd finished everything on his plate, which took a surprisingly short time considering Martin's liberal portion sizes, Bridget joined the two boys from where she'd been having breakfast with Keeya. The three walked down to the Quidditch pitch in the weak sunlight.

The Gryffindor Captain, a tall seventh-year Chaser named Matthew Bradley, greeted them as they entered the pitch. "Hi. You're Teddy Lupin, trying out for Keeper?" At Teddy's nod, he made a tick mark on the clipboard he was holding. "And you two aren't trying out? Excellent. Teddy, you can wait on the other side of the pitch. Your friends can go up to the stands if they'd like to watch. Your trial will be right after I choose the Chasers."

Teddy bade Bridget and Martin farewell, trying to ignore his nerves. As he scanned the crowd of Gryffindor hopefuls, he spotted Martha Wood, a stocky, cheerful girl in his year. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, slipping into the line beside her.

"Not at all," she answered. "I'm scared stiff, are you?"

He nodded gratefully. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one. "But you shouldn't be scared. I mean, your Dad played for Puddlemere United! He's probably helped you loads!"

"I don't know if it'll be good enough, though," she said nervously. "I mean, he was a Keeper, not a Beater."

"You'll be fine," Teddy told her firmly. He would have comforted her further, as making other feel less anxious seemed to be therapeutic for him too, but the tryouts started without further ado.

After an hour in which Teddy steadily became more panicked, two Chasers were chosen- a sixth year named Brianna Worthington and a fifth year, Joseph Rennings. The two new members, along with their captain, climbed back on their brooms as the aspiring Keepers made their way onto the field. Teddy was shaking as he held his broom, and wondered wildly if people would believe him if he yelled "FIRE!" and ran away.

"The first test," Bradley called, "is simple. Just fly around the pitch."

As the airborne students complied, Bradley flew beside them, going from one person to the next, occasionally asking someone quietly if they would please get down; they wouldn't be the Keeper. About two thirds of them, though, passed the test, Teddy amongst them. Then, one by one, they flew up to try to save six shots; two from each Chaser.

When Teddy's name was called, he heard a cheer. Looking round, he saw Martin, Bridget, Victoire, Lydia and Fayza all sitting together. He smiled in spite of himself, and mounted his broom.

First, Bradley flew for him, feinting to the left, then throwing to the right. Quick as a flash Teddy zoomed from the centre hoop, grabbing the Quaffle with the tips of his fingers. Next, Worthington flew up. Teddy saved that, too.

And slowly, as he saved goal after goal, his nerves faded away. He was even better than last year, this was fun, he could _do _this…

At the sound of cheering he woke up from his concentration, looking around confusedly. "Ted-dy! Ted-dy!" the crowd was cheering, and it suddenly struck him; he had saved all six goals. He had made it!

No-one else was able to stop all six shots, and Teddy was made Keeper, as the crowd cheered. Feeling ecstatic, he scampered up the stands to sit next to his friends, all of whom were going wild.

"I knew you could do it, Teddy!" yelled Martin, punching the air. Bridget, Victoire, and Lydia hugged him.

Fayza, though, had not said a word. She turned and looked at him, something foreign and exciting in her bright blue eyes.

"Fayza? Are you okay?" he said uncertainly.

For answer, she leaned forward, past Victoire, and kissed Teddy on the mouth.

Her lips felt good- soft and sweet. She smelled like exotic flowers, and he felt dazed when she sat back, blushing a little.

He faintly heard Victoire mutter something about not wanting to disturb anyone and get up. He closed the distance between Fayza and himself, mesmerized in her eyes.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade next trip with me" he asked quietly, taking her hand.

"Yes." She smiled back, and a dimple appeared in her cheek.

He tried to pay attention to the rest of the tryouts, but he was sitting next to an incredibly beautiful girl, holding her hand and feeling her shoulder against his as she leaned into him; it was understandable he wasn't the most attentive.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Martin's voice bellowed through Teddy's haze of happiness. He looked up to find his friend standing in front of him. "You've got to go down and have a team meeting now! They just said! Blimey, one kiss and you're brainless!"

"Sod off," Teddy muttered, and Fayza giggled.

"You'd better go now," she said softly. "I'll see you later."

Teddy leaned over to give her another light kiss, and was delighted to find out it gave him the same tingles as the first time. She slipped past him, smiling, as he made his way down to where his teammates were standing.

"Well done," said Bradley, beaming round at them. "You all flew amazingly today. Now, training sessions are on Tuesday evenings from five till seven. Bring your Quidditch gear to every one. I'd really like it if you'd all read 'Quidditch through the Ages' soon. You can borrow it from the library."

"Thanks, Bradley," one of the new beaters, a hulking seventh-year with light brown hair and a wide mouth, named Roy Carter, said cheerily. "Is that all?"

Bradley smiled. "Yes, it is. And I'd much prefer it if you call me Matthew instead."

As the new Gryffindor team turned to go, Martha- who was the other Gryffindor Beater- caught Teddy's eye and smirked, jerking her head back at Matthew. Teddy turned round to see the tall, handsome captain gazing longlingly at the receding outline of his new Seeker, Isla Marks, a slight girl with incredibly long fingers and thick, deep red hair. Teddy turned back to Martha and grinned. Love seemed to be in the air.

The next Hogsmeade weekend occurred on Valentine's Day. Teddy was positively giddy about seeing Fayza again- he'd been so busy with schoolwork and Quidditch he hadn't had much of a chance to be with her. It was even hard nowadays to find time to talk with Victoire, who seemed to be so wrapped up in her schoolwork and friends that she didn't speak to him very much.

He missed her.

* * *

"Teddy?" Fayza ventured, as they made their way into Hogsmeade. Teddy looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to Madam Puddifoot's? Just because it's Valentine's Day, and, well, I just thought that maybe-" she broke off, blushing. She was even prettier when she blushed.

"I'd love to," Teddy told her, grinning. Everyone knew that Madam Puddifoot's was the place for couples, and the implications of her asking him to go there with her were nothing if not positive.

His happiness faded slightly when he saw the interior of the small teashop; Madam Puddifoot seemed to like pink a little too much. Every table was covered in lacy pink and white doilies, and cherubs that looked as if they'd seen better days were throwing pink confetti everywhere.

They sat down, Teddy trying not to gape in horror at the surroundings for Fayza's sake. Luckily, the scones, raspberry jam, and clotted cream that they ordered were wonderful.

"I know the decorations might be a bit much," said Fayza, spreading jam on her scone, "But the food is lovely and it's so cosy here."

Teddy gave a non-committal noise through his mouthful.

"So," she continued, tossing her shiny, long black hair over her shoulder and looking up at him with those impossibly bright blue eyes, "How are practices going? You did really well against Slytherin before Christmas break."

In his hurry to answer her, Teddy choked on his scone. After coughing into a napkin, trying to clear his windpipe without disgusting Fayza, he looked up, eyes streaming. "They're going really well," he croaked. "Really well."

Fayza seemed to be trying not to smile.

"Hey!" he said jokingly. "I was just trying to answer you! I nearly died!"

She giggled some more. "Sorry," she said. "It's just… it was really cute."

From anyone else, Teddy would have taken being called 'cute' as an insult to his masculinity. But from Fayza, he was overjoyed. She thought he was cute…

"So, who are you playing next?" she asked him. That was another great thing about Fayza; she loved watching Quidditch, even if she wasn't interested in playing.

"Hufflepuff, I think" Teddy said enthusiastically. "In a month. I'm almost positive they'll win- Ravenclaw's captain is banned from the match next week, and I don't think they'll play very well without her."

"Why is she banned? I hadn't heard."

Teddy felt his face flush. He had been hoping to avoid this question. "Um… well… apparently the Slytherin captain thought he could, er, _persuade_ Quinta to make her team lose, and she jinxed him, and they were both banned from their next games."

"She was banned, too?" asked Fayza in a shocked voice. "But if she was just defending herself from being jinxed-"

"It- well, it wasn't that kind of persuading," said Teddy, a loud kissing noise from the next table helpfully assisting her to understand. She blushed again.

"Oh. I'll bet she didn't like that- isn't Quinta a feminist?"

"Yeah," Teddy said, grateful to be back on safe topics. "Anyway, the Slytherin bloke- I forget his name- was in the Hospital Wing for a couple of days."

Fayza laughed. "I agree with _her_- that's outrageous!"

"It is," Teddy agreed.

They drank their tea in companionable silence for a few minutes, before Fayza suddenly looked up. "Teddy, I'll understand if you don't want to tell me, but why was Martin so scared, last Hogsmeade trip? Why did he seem so panicked?" She looked around, then added in an undertone, "I just don't think that was the whole story."

Teddy felt torn. He didn't want to get his friends into trouble, but he didn't want Fayza thinking that he had secrets from her, either. They had just gotten together. He didn't want to lose her this soon.

"Listen, Fayza," he began uneasily, "I'm not sure if my friends would want me telling you. I really, really want to, though, so… why don't we go on a walk and see if we find some of the people who were with me? I'm sure Bridget's at the Shrieking Shack, and Martin's probably-"

"He's right there, Teddy. Didn't you see him?" Fayza gestured over to the table where the couple was kissing so loudly. Teddy felt his jaw drop. Martin was snogging a mahogany haired, beautiful Ravenclaw who, Teddy was sure, was a year above them. He had always known Martin was popular with the ladies, but he'd never seen him be so… enthusiastic.

"Maybe we should leave him be," said Teddy, feeling disconcerted.

"An excellent idea," Fayza agreed. "Look, let's find some of the others."

Teddy put some money on the table, physically restrained Fayza from paying for herself, and opened the door for her. Immediately they were outside in the crisp February snow. Fayza shivered and walked closer to Teddy, who immediately put his arm around her. Although he had never found frozenness to be a particularly agreeable sensation, he suddenly found it quite appealing- at least, if he was protecting a girl from it.

They finally found Keeya and Warner outside of Gladrags. Keeya seemed to be going into transports of delight over a set of robes in the display window.

"Hi," Teddy said to both of them. "Er, would you two mind having a word with me?"

Looking curious, the couple followed Teddy as he led them away from the front door of the wizarding clothing shop. Fayza tactfully went inside.

"Fayza wants to know what really happened last Hogsmeade trip" he told them quietly. "She doesn't believe Eira's story- she saw Martin when he fetched me, and Martin was scared. I want to tell her. If she didn't tell the teachers we were in trouble Victoire would have been tortured," he added defensively.

"Well…" said Keeya thoughtfully, tugging on a section of her braided hair in thought, "I think it would be all right. She did help us, and she's very nice, I think. It would be good to have her with us."

Warner nodded in agreement, but added to Teddy, "You do realize that, if you tell her, she'll be involved. We don't know when the Aetenitae will come back, but Eira says they will, and if so she'll be in danger."

Teddy hadn't thought of that, and immediately began mentally cursing himself for not being more careful with Fayza. Why couldn't he have just told her Eira's story was the truth?

Because he didn't want to lie to her, that's why.

Warner clapped him on the shoulder. "Never mind," he said. "It's up to her. Besides, you two are going out, aren't you?"

Teddy felt himself blush. "Not officially," he muttered.

"Well, I find honesty is the best thing," said the older boy, his eyes falling affectionately on the beautiful African girl in front of him. Keeya smiled shyly.

"Right, well, I think I'll tell her," said Teddy, making up his mind on the spot.

Keeya nodded. "I think she's trustworthy. You pick them well," she added, and winked.

Teddy found Fayza browsing the sales rack in Gladrags, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you want to know," he said seriously. "But if you do, you could be in danger. And_ I_ don't want that."

Fayza looked at him. "I can handle danger," she said. "Please tell me."

Teddy took her hand and led her out of the store, finally stopping at a secluded bench under a weeping birch. The birch was beautiful; every long, graceful branch was iced over, giving it an otherworldly look. He sat down next to Fayza, and began.

When his story was finished, Fayza's tiny, delicate mouth had formed into a perfect circle. Her eyes were wide, and she seemed to be looking for cloaked figures as she gazed around the frozen landscape. "And you came to Hogsmeade again?" she whispered finally. "Oh, Teddy, how could you? What if they see you?"

"It's all right," Teddy told her firmly. "Eira said they wouldn't hurt us today."

"Why do you trust her?"

Fayza's blunt question sent Teddy's brain into overdrive. After a long pause, he finally responded. "When that woman- Eira's Mum- was reading my mind, trying to know if I was hiding something, Eira just- she kind of knocked her mum's mind away from mine. And then she… it was like she locked up my memories, and that evening, when she explained everything to us, she let them out again." He looked at Fayza. "And she truly wants her parents to be well, I think. We've had a couple of meetings, where Eira tells us what they're planning, and it really seems like she knows what she's talking about. It's a chance we have to take, otherwise we'd be floundering around, trying to make sense out of it all."

They sat in silence. Fayza finally put her arms around Teddy and murmured, "Can I come with you to the next meeting?"

"Sure," Teddy said, surprised and happy she was taking this risk. "But- I don't want you getting hurt-"

"Teddy," said Fayza exasperatedly, ceasing to hug Teddy at once, "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, and anyway, Victoire's in this group and she's two years younger than us."

"But she couldn't help it," Teddy argued. "They kidnapped her, she didn't have a choice, you usually don't when you're-"

"But I do and I'm saying yes," Fayza cut across him. "It's all right. I've always wanted an adventure." She smiled coyly and nestled closer to Teddy. "Besides, I'll be with you."

Teddy looked down at Fayza, at her exotic, dusky skin coupled with her sky blue eyes, and he suddenly felt big, awkward, and extremely unattractive- yet, she wanted to be with him. The question came to his lips without conscious thought- "Can I kiss you?"

Fayza looked pleased. "I think you established a while ago that you could," she teased gently, before adding, "And I've no objection to it happening again."

Teddy leaned forward and placed his lips gently on top of Fayza's. Fayza closed her eyes and kissed him back.

After a bit, though, she pulled away and touched his face affectionately. "We'd best be getting back," she said softly.

"Yeah," said Teddy, feeling tongue tied.

As they departed, neither noticed the black figure which silently emerged from out of the birch.

* * *

That evening, all seven of them met in the passage behind the hunch-backed witch- Eira, Victoire, Keeya, Warner, Martin, Bridget, and Teddy. But the whole dynamic had changed.

Teddy had brought Fayza.

"I can't believe," Victoire snarled, "that you didn't even ask us before telling her!"

"I asked Keeya and Warner," said Teddy, hurt. "And they said it was all right! You and Eira weren't even at Hogsmeade! You aren't _allowed_." he added, hoping it would sting her pride.

"You could have waited until you came back!" Victoire shot back. "Just because you're so in love you're stupid doesn't mean that-"

"Oi!" said Teddy indignantly, "I'm not so in love I'm stupid! Without Fayza you probably would have been tortured! She had a right to know!"

Victoire didn't respond, which most likely meant she didn't have a good comeback, and sat back against the passage wall, huffing in frustration.

"Besides," Fayza spoke up, "I'll do anything to help you all. And I have one question for you, Eira."

The girl in question, who was sitting with her back against the wall and looking slightly bored, raised her head.

"Which would be?"

"Why do you and Mara Dodgins look so similar? She's in your year, you know, in Ravenclaw. She's in the Transfiguration Association, so I see her a lot. And you look like her."

You could practically feel the light of curiosity turning on as everyone stared at Eira, who looked interested. "I don't know. I'll try to find out." Still watching Fayza, as though being shown an interesting specimen of some exotic new plant, she continued. "I think we should all make notes about our run-ins with the Aetenitae and such. We can compare them and analyze their weakness. I am told they are planning to interrogate you over the summer, and my parents will probably try to see you again before, as well. So start the notes soon."

"Extra homework," said Bridget idly, tapping on the stone walls with her fingernails. "Just what we need."

Eira ignored this, and turned to Fayza. "You are welcome back here at our next meeting." Her eyes flicked to Victoire, and Teddy could have sworn he saw a glimmer of amusement in the cold grey eyes. "No matter what Victoire says."

"What-" Victoire began to sputter indignantly, but Eira spoke over her.

"I will try to let you all know when we shall next meet- in other words, as soon as I learn anything new. So for now, keep safe."

She gave them a parting, enigmatic smile, before turning and walking out into the corridors.

"We'd better go," Teddy finally said, trying to ignore the unfathomable glares Victoire was burning into the back of his violently neon-green head. "It's after hours."

"Yes," Fayza agreed softly. "Well… good night, everyone." As she got up, Teddy seized her hand on an impulse and grazed his lips against it. She smiled down at him.

"Oh, my chivalrous Gryffindor," she said laughingly.

"Oh, my sweet Hufflepuff," Teddy called after her.

He was still smiling about their exchange as he went to bed.

Meanwhile, in the girl's dormitories, a small, achingly lovely girl cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N- **Wow, Teddy's sure being thoughtless, isn't he? But boys will be boys…

I hope everyone enjoyed their ginger/lemon ice cream sandwiches and cherry cheesecake. This time, due to a request from **lobocom**, you all get pecan pie if you review! So please do!

Next time up- note passing, journal entries, and we finally get to learn Warner's first name! I know that's the real mystery here. ::sarcasm::


	15. Letters and Visions

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and had spent seventeen years writing incredible stories which are some of the finest tales this century while simultaneously going to press conferences, being interviewed, and getting bombarded with fan mail, all in the name of Harry Potter while being a single Mum, getting married, and having two more children, and was finally done after almost two decades, do you really think I'd spend my days writing Harry Potter fanfiction?

(Looking back, I saw I promised note-passing and journal entries. Well, this teaches me not to promise things, because… I lied. Sorry!)

**Letters and Visions**

Dear Victoire-

Hello from your father, mother, and adoring siblings (ha ha)! We're all missing you, darling, especially your mother and me.

Everything at home is going very well, except that Benoit somehow goaded Isabelle into eating a dead Flobberworm that he found. Well, it didn't really hurt her, except she puked rather spectacularly right on her bedroom floor, which was rather unfortunate. Oh, well. Thank heavens for Mrs. Skowers, anyway.

Now, Victoire, I'm going to tell you something which may surprise you. I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but I will explain why.

Your mother is going to have another baby. That is why she was so sick this fall. She will have the baby in about a month. The reason we didn't tell you before is that... Well, we weren't sure if the baby would survive. Strange things kept happening, and they happened often. Your mother had to stay for a long time in St. Mungo's, actually, and we didn't want you worrying about your mother or your baby brother/sister. So I'm very sorry. It's not that we don't trust you, it's just we didn't want you worrying so much you couldn't concentrate on your studies. Please forgive us.

Write back soon, and give us plenty of name suggestions! We're not sure what to call this one!

We're all so proud of you

Love,

Dad (and Mum!)

* * *

Beloved Mum and Dad,

Thanks for telling me. I truly feel like I'm still part if my family, despite being at Hogwarts. Probably would have told me sooner if I went to Beauxbatons, right, Mum? No, truly. Thank you. I really appreciate being told about the possibility of another brother or sister A MONTH BEFORE IT HAPPENS.

I gave the question of names hours of serious thought in the library, and I finally came up with some possibilities. If it's a girl, her middle name should be Olwen. Her first name should be Caroline, although Susanne would work too. Just think of the joy she would get with her initials.

If it's a boy, he should be called Herbert Dugald Ulmer.

I hope this is helpful.

Well, I'd write more and actually tell you things, important things, but I take after you two too much. Besides; according to you the reason I was kept in the dark was so as to not disrupt my studying, and writing this letter sure is.

Your dutiful daughter,

Victoire.

P.S. you didn't even tell me at Christmas.

* * *

Victoire-

Please forgive us both. We just didn't want to upset you. It's been very hard trying to do everything with the baby in danger, and we were just very confused. Don't do this to your mother and me.

Just tell us about yourself. How are classes? Anything interesting to learn? How are your friends? Please give us a chance, sweetheart.

Love,

Dad

* * *

Mum and Dad-

Now that you mention it, I did learn something last week. We were talking in History of Magic about how hypocrites are horrible people and we should try to stay away from them as much as possible.

Victoire

* * *

Dear Teddy,

I'm sorry I haven't written you lately. It wasn't a conscious decision, I promise, I've just been really busy. A lot is happening around the Ministry! You should see Hermione rush around- she's being transferred to Magical Law Enforcement, and there's a lot of clearing up that's taking place. Ron practically has had to resign from his job right now in order to take care of Rose and Hugo, because their mother is so busy. On the upside, he's learned to cook excellent shepherd's pie.

So what's happening at Hogwarts? I believe I heard something about a certain young woman named Fayza over the Christmas holidays- how is she? And is Victoire all right? Can you keep an eye on her? She might be a bit upset right now. But don't tell her I said that.

Teddy, I'm very sorry, but I won't be writing very much to you right now. There's something sinister at work here, and it's my work to destroy it. Don't worry, but be on your guard. Don't go out alone- go out in groups of three at least. I want you safe, and people might want to use you to get through to me.

Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily send their love.

Take care,

Harry

* * *

Dear Harry,

You were right! About Victoire, I mean. I saw her today in the Common Room and she was _crying_. I've never seen her cry since she was five and I threw her doll out the window. I went to see what was wrong, and she said her family hated her and didn't want her anymore, and then she ran up to the girl's dormitories.

What's wrong?

Fayza's a lot easier to understand. Fayza Mir is this Hufflepuff girl in my year. She tutors me in Transfiguration, and I guess you could say we're together. It's really nice, actually. She's funny and really brave. I don't know why she's not in Gryffindor.

It's okay if you can't write back right away. I know it can get pretty busy. Wish me best of luck in my Ancient Runes test next week!

Wunjô dagaz (That's have a good day in Ancient Runes),

Teddy

* * *

Hi Teddy,

First of all, will you tell Victoire that her family loves her dearly and wishes she could have been here for the birth of her new baby brother? Yes! Bill and Fleur have another son! They're calling him Fabian Saber. He's a beautiful baby.

That's also the reason Victoire was so upset. They didn't tell her about Fleur having a baby until a couple of weeks ago. They've had many scares in the pregnancy; Fleur was even in Saint Mungo's for a while. They didn't want to upset Victoire, but they upset her anyway by keeping her in the dark.

Actually, Fleur's difficult pregnancy is not, I think, a fluke. Don't tell Victoire I said this, but you have a right to know- you're old enough, and you're like Victoire's older brother she never had. There is a group of people who are working hard to do anything to rip our families apart right now- because you're all close to me. We're doing all we can, but be very, very careful, Teddy. Keep a close lookout for Victoire too- even with Fayza around. I'm sorry.

Stay safe, tell one of your Professors if anything strange is going on, and good-bye for the present. I don't think I can write to you right now, but I'll see you during summer vacation.

You are making me so proud.

Harry

* * *

Eira-

Lovely, you remembered the spell I taught you in order to reveal a letter's true meaning away from prying eyes. This letter is top-secret- it has many of the Aetenitae's plans, and I hope you will be destroying it as soon as you have read these words.

As you might know, the Aetenitae are currently doing anything and everything to discomfit Harry Potter's friends and family. Just recently we almost carried out our plan to make that awful Frenchwoman, Fleur Weasley, miscarry her son. It was prevented, however, by a Healer, Hannah Abbot, her name was.

She will be punished.

But the Aetenitae has decided you have proved yourself trustworthy enough to know our eventual plan. I am so, so honored that you, my daughter, has achieved such esteem. The Adderly brats could never manage it!

We are planning to abduct Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley, and James Potter. There will be one year when all three of them are at Hogwarts. That is when we shall strike. However, we must slowly wear Harry Potter's mind down, through slow, careful torment and unexplainable occurrences, so that when the time comes he will be broken trade solid immortality for three fragile lives; The Elder Wand for his niece, the Resurrection Stone for his godson, and the Invisibility Cloak for his son.

I must go, love. Your father and I are trying to find someone to make us a Philosopher's Stone, just in case. But no-one can be found. Why Nicholas Flamel chose to do the cowardly thing and die, I'll never know.

Keep your chin up, sweetheart. Every day brings us closer to living forever.

Owena Moon

* * *

Eira crumpled up the letter. Nausea was building up slowly in her stomach as her mind reeled. Her mother- her loving mother who took her hot biscuits in bed, who lay by her daughter's side counting the stars, who laughed as her husband tried to make bread- her mother had tried to kill an unborn baby to spite someone. Her mother who talked lovingly of the day Eira had been born, calling her an angel come to earth, had attempted to wipe out another woman's child. In her quest for immortality, she had forgotten the beauty of a life within a life, the delicate drumming of a heart, the miracle of the brain, the mystery of the soul… the terrified giddiness of never knowing when it might stop, but the trust that something would still be there when your breath ran out…

In their quest for immortality, her parents had forgotten how to live.

Grief, rage, and horror built up in Eira, until she couldn't stand it anymore, and vomited all over the floor.

There was a shocked exclamation from behind her. "Eira! Eira, what's wrong? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing? Did someone give you a Puking Pastille? If-"

Eira shook her head, dimly remembering where she was. She had received her mother's letter at breakfast, but it wasn't till now, eleven at night, that she had opened it. She had been waiting for the others, in their customary meeting place- the passageway to Honeydukes.

"Look," she said, thrusting the letter into the waiting hands of Warner, Keeya, and Victoire, all of whom looked very scared.

"Let me clean up this mess," said Warner gently. "Scourgify!" The sick splattering the floor disappeared as Victoire and Keeya read. Suddenly Victoire stumbled away, looking horrified.

"Your mother tried to- to kill my brother! My baby brother! You-she- I HATE YOU!" she screamed, and threw herself on Eira, kicking and punching and pulling her hair and shrieking, and Eira made no attempt to stop Victoire, because she knew the other girl was right, she was an abomination, she had pleaded for mercy for her mother, and-

"Victoire! Get off her! GET OFF!"

There was a bang, and the two girls flew apart. Teddy stood, wild-eyed, with his wand out. Fayza was staring out from behind his shoulder, as Bridget and Martin looked frozen to the spot with horror.

Victoire ripped the letter out of Keeya's trembling hands and marched over to Teddy. "Look what they did," she said, so evenly it unnerved everyone. "Look at what that-that _thing's_ mother is up to. Look at what she did."

Teddy read silently. Then he sat everyone down.

"Listen to me," he said, sounding old beyond his years. Even Eira lifted her head from where she had been huddled, feeling a miserable pleasure in the aches from Victoire's onslaught. "Eira is helping us more than anyone else could. She is, at huge cost, spying on her own family. She hates what they're doing just as much as we do. She has never given us a reason not to trust her."

"She's a Slytherin!" Victoire sneered, seemingly hysterical. "She's just a tool of her mother's! How do you know she's not spying on _us_?"

The jibe was more than Eira's bruised emotions could stand. "I would NEVER spy for someone like them!" she cried out, feeling as though she was being sucked into a huge, black, swirling vortex. "I thought you trusted me! I don't know why my parents are acting like this, and I thought I loved them, but I'd never spy on you! My parents aren't my parents any more, and I don't know why-"

She couldn't continue because of her heaving sobs. Everyone else was, she knew, staring at her in silent astonishment- she had never lost control at all before.

The silence, punctuated only by Eira's sobs, stretched on for eternity, past all reason- surely she would have cried all she could after a while, but it wasn't until a long time later that she looked up properly again.

Teddy had his arm around Fayza, who has huddled into his chest, obviously frightened and pained by Eira's suffering. Keeya and Warner were holding hands, gazing at the floor with somber expressions. Bridget was drawing pictures on the wall with her wand, terrible pictures with corpses, and weeping women, and abandoned children. Martin was watching the mural unfold, looking as though he was sick. And Victoire…

Victoire was watching Eira cry. But there was no more merciless anger in her eyes. Just a great degree of guilt.

"I'm sorry," whispered Victoire. "I am so, so sorry."

And suddenly Victoire was hugging Eira, and Eira was hugging Victoire back, and both were saying apologies so fast that their words were nothing but gibberish…

The scene was so touching, Warner let out a huge, contented, "Bloody hell, that was weird!"

"Hiram Jacob Warner!" Keeya said, shocked.

The room stopped dead. "Hiram?" asked Bridget, Martin, Teddy, and Fayza at the same time. Victoire and Eira giggled. Warner was blushing.

"It's all right," Eira said, surprised and glad her voice was sounding strong again. "My middle name's worse."

"What is it?" asked everyone, craning round.

"Betelguese," Eira confessed, reveling in the feeling of having friends again. For a moment, it had seemed as though the world had turned against her. She didn't even mind the laugh at her expense.

When the meeting was over, and everyone was leaving cautiously, as to not get caught, Eira found herself alone with Victoire.

"I'm sorry," said Victoire for the thousandth time.

"Don't be," Eira told her. "I should be sorry. And I am." she paused, trying to find words. Finally, she said, "I'm good at Occlumency."

Victoire quirked an eyebrow at her. "So?"

"I was- I was taught this trick- it's hard, but I think- it shows you the future. Something good in your future. And I was thinking, maybe- maybe you'd like to see something good, I mean, everything's so terrible right now, and I thought-"

Eira willed herself to stop babbling. Victoire was looking pleased and rather touched, letting Eira's meaningless words flow over her. "I think I'd like that," she said simply.

Eira, relieved, took out her wand and pointed it at Victoire's head. "Don't worry!" she said hastily, as Victoire started to look terrified. "It's just, I have to be pointing it at your head! Is that all right?"

At Victoire's hesitant nod, Eira concentrated. "_Futora bonum_!" she cried, and there was a brief rushing sound, like a wind from a different time. The breeze died down, and Victoire was left, looking confused.

"I didn't see anything," she said.

"You have to be asleep," Eira explained, nudging her friend towards the exit. "Tell me what you see tomorrow- I'd love to know!"

Victoire gave her one parting smile and slipped out to the corridor, ready for her bed.

* * *

"At last," said the man in front of her. He had bright turquoise hair, dark, sparkling eyes- and, despite the neon colour of his locks, was ridiculously handsome. He looked slightly shellshocked, but inspected Victoire, who was in a white dress, with such obvious longing that she blushed, feeling ridiculously happy.

"Teddy," she whispered, feeling shy and ablaze and most of all, feeling the love which enfolded them both.

And then he rushed at her, and she was ready, and his lips were on hers, but moving wildly, much more wildly than they had ever been before (how could she know that? She'd never seen him before), and his hands were everywhere, but she was no longer scared, and suddenly his tongue was exploring her mouth, and she let him, her tongue joining his, and she was soaring, flying high above everything she had known to a new purity, a new existence-

But the spell had not been quite strong enough. When Victoire woke up the next morning, she remembered nothing of her dream.

* * *

**A/N- **Well, there it is! Rather morbid, yes, but evil is evil…

One thing I do want to say, just because I have gotten into some VERY heated debates with people, is that, no, the fact that the Aetenitae (try saying that when you're drunk) is in no way a political abortion thing. I won't say my views, but it's not supposed to be a huge parallel to that. Because when I re-read it, that's what it seemed like!

Also, I'm sorry Victoire and Teddy's relationship is progressing so slowly! I know! It's annoying for me too, weirdly! But the thing is, Teddy's in love with a beautiful girl, and Victoire's… well, Victoire's eleven. When I was eleven I informed by crush he was Tom Riddle (No, really) and stamped on his foot. So, you see, I don't think they're quite old enough yet- but, I did put in some slightly smut-like things at the end, just because!

Two more things- I'm sorry if it has typos, but I really wanted to post this, and yes, those Ancient runes are from the same language which Jo used.

So, after this ridiculously long note, Russian Cream with fresh berries to anyone who reviews! Please do! It makes my fingers move very very quickly…


	16. Teenage Drama

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and had spent seventeen years writing incredible stories which are some of the finest tales this century while simultaneously going to press conferences, being interviewed, and getting bombarded with fan mail, all in the name of Harry Potter while being a single Mum, getting married, and having two more children, and was finally done after almost two decades, do you really think I'd spend my days writing Harry Potter fanfiction?

**Teenage Drama**

July 2nd

Dear Diary,

That sounds awful. 'Dear Diary' is rather unoriginal, I think. If I ever wrote in you again, I'd have to think of a name for you. Luckily, though, this will be the only time I try to confide in parchment and paper.

I'm doing this because Lydia Conant, my best friend, told me to try it, just once, and she would give me her Gwenog Jones Chocolate Frog Card. "Victoire," she said, as the Hogwarts Express pulled back into London, "You really should attempt to refrain from compacting your emotions to the extent that they burst out uncontrollably and at possibly inopportune moments." She just talks like that. She's a Ravenclaw, which explains a lot.

What she meant, though, was that I shouldn't bottle up my feelings until I have a breakdown. She'd told me that because I had just had one- crying and everything. And then she had promised me she'd also give me her Chocolate Frog Card which she just opened. So I started a diary. Which is this.

I don't think that's grammatically correct, somehow.

Anyway, I suppose I'd better write about what is upsetting me. It's Teddy.

Teddy's been my best friend for a long, long time. I've known him all my life. But he's barely talking to me anymore. Almost every day he's at Fayza's house, or Fayza's here. And everyone seems to _like_ her. Andromeda's always asking if she can borrow recipes from Fayza's mother, who's a cook, Hermione loves discussing Transfiguration with her, and Ron is deeply impressed by her Quidditch-playing brother. She's nice to me, too, I guess, but I try to be out of the house when they're around.

I don't know why I'm so miserable about this. Lydia thinks I'm jealous of Fayza because she's going out with Teddy, but, really- me, like Teddy? How can you love someone who if you remember correctly (which you do) put on his grandmother's best dress on and sang 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love' when he was seven on a dare? It must be something else.

Merlin, I think I hear Teddy and Fayza coming. Again. I'm going over to Lydia's.

Bye then.

Victoire

* * *

July 16th

I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! I KNOW I SAID I WAS NEVER GOING TO WRITE IN YOU AGAIN BUT I HAVE TO TELL SOMEBODY AND YOU'RE THE ONLY SOMEBODY WHO I CAN TELL!

All right, I'm OK. Calm down, Victoire. Calm down. I am going to tell all the events which happened today calmly and in order.

All right, when I was over at Lydia's, her brother, Lysander, came in. He's a lot older than her and is already a full-time Healer at Saint Mungo's- I'd only seen him a couple of times before. Anyway, he came in and pounded on Lydia's bedroom door. We were just playing hangman from my uncles' shop. Lydia had just stumped with 'Immanentism is impossible to quantitate', the little wooden man had hanged himself, and I was feeling surly. "Come in," I growled.

Her brother, who looked so much like Lydia I gaped, walked in and demanded with a wild expression on his face, "You know Eira Moon?"

We nodded, startled. If Lydia's surprise was any indicator, Lysander normally didn't act like this.

"Do either of you know Mara Dodgins?"

We looked at each other. Did he know, or suspect, something about their mysterious resemblance?

"Yes," Lydia said cautiously.

"Do they look alike?"

"Look," I said, starting to get annoyed. "Are you about to explain why Eira and Dodgins look like twins? My family is friends with her parents- Dodgins, I mean- and she's completely awful. I don't know why you're firing questions about the most arrogant girl that I know at us!"

My outburst brought Lysander up short. "Sorry," he said kindly, before doing a double take and staring at me for a while. It was kind of disconcerting, really.

"Yes, I know Victoire's beautiful," said Lydia impatiently. "But she's also right. Why are you so angry? And we would greatly appreciate it if you would take a moment and explain to us the similitude between our two fellow pupils."

Lysander sat down on Lydia's bed, looking torn. "You're eleven," he said plainly. "I shouldn't really be telling eleven-"

"Twelve!" Lydia and I corrected him, annoyed.

"Fine, then, twelve year olds, what I learned today-"

"Eira's our friend, and she's going through a hard time right now!" I said plaintively, hoping that the concerned-friend tactic would work.

It did.

"Well, see, I-there was-" Lysander broke off. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Not unless it's Eira, now _go on!_" Lydia commanded him. He obliged.

"I was talking to one of the Healers from the pediatrics ward. He was the one looking after you- you know, because of that dragon pox, when you were three? And then he said, 'It was due to your sister that a child was abducted, you know'. So I asked him what he meant, and he said that he was so busy trying to find you a food you could keep down that he couldn't keep an eyes on his Trainee Healer, and she-" Lysander grimaced, looking nauseated, "kidnapped, and I quote, 'The younger Dodgins twin'."

"Dod-" we started incredulously, but Lysander held up his hand. "I came right here to ask you about Dodgins and that other girl- Iris?"

"Eira," Lydia corrected.

"Yes, sorry- I came because I remembered you writing about your friends, Victoire Weasley and Eira-" he leaned closer, and whispered dramatically, "-the name of the Trainee was Owena Moon!"

We posted a letter right away to Eira, and now we're just hoping she'll answer and everything will be all right. The thing is, Lydia doesn't know about the Deathly Hallows, so she has no idea of the significance of Eira's 'mum'. I want to tell her about it, but I think it might not be good after giving Teddy such a hard time when he told Fayza.

I think I'll tell her anyway, though. Just to show him.

Victoire

* * *

July 20th

I have decided on a name for you. You are now called Teddy is Obnoxious, Boring, Loathsome, Egotistical, Repugnant, an Oaf, Narcissistic, and Exasperating, otherwise known as TOBLERONE.

I thought it was rather witty.

And he deserves it. There I was, sitting in my room, teaching Lydia how to say 'Aetenitae', and _they_ walk in.

"I-ten-EE-tie,", I was saying slowly and carefully, when Teddy and Fayza banged open the door. "What are you talking about?" asked Teddy sharply.

"I'm telling Lydia about the Deathly Hallows," I replied, doing my best not to look at Fayza and him holding hands. It made me hurt, somehow.

"Why are you telling her that?" Teddy exploded.

"Because she and her brother figured something out about Eira," I retorted, "and besides, you told _her_ without asking me! Why can't I do the same with you?"

"I asked Keeya and Warner!" Teddy roared, getting red in the face. "Why are you acting like such a-"

He didn't finish that sentence. I didn't let him. I knew what he was about to say, and I couldn't believe it. Teddy, of all people, _Tedd_y almost called me a- but I should keep going with the story.

I got up, walked over to him, poked my finger into his chest-hard- and screamed as loudly as I could. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

Fayza looked shocked and pulled Teddy out, which prevented him from hitting me, like I think he was about to do. Lydia was left in my room, giving me a stricken look. "I'll just… I'll just leave, then," she mumbled, and ran out of the room too.

I was left alone. I had good long cry, plotted horrible ways of revenge on Teddy and Fayza, ate some Muggle chocolate Granddad Weasley had given me (hence your name,) and started writing in you.

He's going to pay for being such an insufferable T.O.B.L.E.R.O.N.E!

* * *

July 21st

Dear Toblerone,

Lydia now thinks I've taken the mickey. I suppose she's not used to owls being sent to her at three o'clock in the morning with twenty-four inch parchments detailing the many punishments I am considering for Teddy. She left a note for her mother and used her secret stash of Floo powder to come over as soon as possible so that she could attempt to prevent me from setting out to try and get, among other things, a Lethifold, a Muggle medieval torture rack, Gryffindor's sword, garden gnomes with professionally sharpened teeth, and a whole lot of rope. It caused quite a shock for Dad when, instead of seeing me asleep at eight o'clock when he left for work, he saw Lydia trying to convince me of the inadvisability of buying poison from Borgin and Burke's.

When she finally calmed me down it wasn't very much of a 'Gentle quenching of the fire' as Lydia put it, but more of a yank back to earth.

"Just because you're in love with Teddy doesn't mean you should be so angry!"

That shut me up in a hurry.

I am not in love with Teddy Lupin, I am not in love with Teddy Lupin, I AM NOT! SO THERE, LYDIA!

She's reading my words over my shoulder, as I sort of… whipped you out when she said that to me, Toblerone.

I really-

* * *

Sorry I stopped writing there for a while, it's just that Lydia's owl, Rowena, flew in with a reply from Eira. I'll copy it down for you, Toblerone.

_Well. _

_This is it, then._

_My mother who I remember is not the woman who is currently going to terrorize the surrounding community. My real mother is a complete stranger to me. That… that little banshee Dodgins is my sister._

It's kind of hard to read the next bit, as her handwriting got really, really shaky and I think she was crying, but it ends, _love, Eira._

I feel like an absolute prat.

We just sprung it on her! We were completely tactless! 'Oh, and, by the way, the woman you call mother kidnapped you and you're actaully twins with one of the nastiest girls at school. Cheers!'

Lydia's not talking much, but lying on my floor stroking Rowena. I'm sitting at my desk, and writing in you, but just to _do something. _We must be two of the worst friends in the world.

Lydia's just said something. She said, "I think I should invite her over for the rest of the summer."

I'm rather amazed she's said anything at all she's really been-

Oh. For the rest of the summer.

I think that's a good plan…

Victoire

* * *

September 1st

I haven't been writing in you much, Toblerone. Sorry. I've been too busy for this past month. Eira did come to stay with Lydia, and I've been with the two of them every day. We've played chess, Gobstones, hangman, comforted Eira when she's feeling low, gone to Diagon Alley… So, you see, it was difficult trying to find time to write in you.

But now we're back on the Hogwarts Express, Eira is with her fellow Slytherins, Lydia is engrossed in _The Wizarding Vocabulary- how to Impress your Friends, Befuddle your Enemies, and Cause Your Teachers to Look at You in Awe!_, Bridget, Martin, Fayza, and Teddy are all holed up in some compartment, and I'm lonely. So I'm writing in you again.

Ever since that argument, I'm missing Teddy more and more. I miss the way he changes the colour of his eyes when he's bored, and his big, delighted chuckle when he laughs. I miss the way he smiles so shyly, and the way he always tries to help people when they're hurting, and I wish he'd look at me the way he looks at Fayza.

I can't believe I just wrote that.

But now he only looks at me angrily and refuses to talk. I think Fayza's trying to convince him to start being friendly again, but I don't want her to. I want more reasons to hate her.

We're getting close to Hogwarts. I'd better put you away.

Victoire

* * *

Teddy didn't know what was wrong. Ever since Victoire had shouted at him, he was storming round with a big boiling pit of rage inside him. Everything had changed; he wouldn't laugh with Martin and Bridget any more during classes, but worked furiously, often ripping his parchment with the force of his quill. His teachers noticed, too; Professor Longbottom even took him aside after Herbology one blustery October afternoon.

"Are you quite all right, Teddy?" he asked, seeming to choose his words with great care.

Teddy felt affronted. "Yeah," he snarled, trying to adopt an attitude appropriate for a Weird Sisters concert.

Longbottom seemed to be a little shocked. "It's just- you've… You've changed a lot," he managed, gesturing at Teddy's blood-red hair, eyebrow piercing, ripped pants not fully hidden by his robes, and surly expression.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Teddy looked down, trying to seem interested in the Bouncing Bulbs littering the greenhouse floor. Finally he looked up and admitted, "One of my friends is really mad at me. And I'm not sure why." Feeling like this was rather enough information for his teacher to be getting on with, he set off for Transfiguration.

But that little talk didn't stop his anger from slowly building as the weeks went by.

"Teddy," said Fayza seriously one day in mid-December as they walked down a freezing corridor, going towards the Hufflepuff Common Room, "You're so aggressive right now. Can't you just talk to Victoire?"

"I don't want to talk to Victoire," Teddy growled. It had not been a pleasant day for him. After achieving spectacularly bad marks for his work in Transfiguration, History of Magic, Divination, and Herbology, he had been approached by a Victoire who had looked pretty and shy and sorry for all she had done. She had even offered him a bonbon, as she called it.

He should have known. As soon as he popped the brightly coloured sweet in his mouth, everything went black. He had only woken up half and hour ago, with Fayza at his side, informing him that Victoire was getting a detention.

"Teddy, honestly-"

Fayza stopped abruptly at the sight of Teddy's face. He supposed his gaze was a bit unnerving; Fayza looked so beautiful today, so exotic, and his hormones and rage were swirling around even more after his collapse.

"Want to see how aggressive I can be?" he whispered, and pulled her into the broom closet he had spotted.

* * *

December 11th

Dear Toblerone:

I hate Teddy Lupin. I hate his stupid smirk, and the annoying way he changes what form he's in, and I can't stand his high-pitched cackle of a laugh.

He's been a right little rebel this year, and I was finally so sick of his sulking and moping and brooding that I gave him a Fainting Fancy, just so that the school would be rid of him for a while. But instead of thanking me on bended knee, Professor Zabini, who unfortunately happened to spot what I did, gave me detention.

So, instead of spending an enjoyable Thursday evening in the Common Room sticking pins into wax models of Teddy, I was told I had to scour out the dungeon in which we had Potions- without magic.

But there I was, going to a broom cupboard to get a bucket with hardly any mutinous muttering at all, and I opened the door. You usually do, you know, when you want to get something out of a broom closet.

And what do I see?

I saw Teddy and Fayza snogging so hard I'm amazed Teddy hadn't fainted again. His hands were in her hair, and she was holding onto his back like he was a life preserver. They both turned around at the sudden light in their little secluded corner, and then I grabbed my bucket and fled.

I think I might have been crying. I'm not sure.

But that is it. This is now war. And you, Toblerone, are going to be where I keep my records of making Teddy's life deeply, deeply uncomfortable.

* * *

December 26th

Well, Toblerone, yesterday went rather well, all things considering. I gave Teddy his present- A Quick Quotes Quill: School Edition, so that he didn't have to copy all his notes down by hand in class. He didn't get me anything, which meant that everyone shook their heads sorrowfully at him and tried to be extra nice to me. I wasn't complaining.

I just can't wait until he uses it.

* * *

January 2nd

First day of classes. Teddy tried to use his new quill. It immediately spewed Stinksap every which way. I assured him that this was a rare side effect, then went off and sniggered. He knows it was me. But he has no evidence.

* * *

January 5th

Well, he got me back today. I opened my novel which I had been reading in class (_Gadding with Ghouls_), and the book screamed very loudly, "READING IN CLASS! READING IN CLASS! VICTOIRE WEASLEY IS READING IN CLASS!"

I got detention again. I shall spend it pondering revenge.

* * *

January 14th

I managed to switch Teddy's wand with a trick one today- one that beat the user over the head. I tried not to smirk as I saw a rather bruised boy pass by our Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, on his way to the Hospital Wing. I don't think I succeeded.

* * *

January 21st

Teddy hit me with the Jelly-Legs Jinx on my way to Dinner.

* * *

February 14th

I slipped in some U-No-Poo into Teddy's drink at breakfast. He was forced to cancel his date with Fayza and sit all day in the boy's toilets.

* * *

February 31st

Well, he has done it. He has totally, and completely, done it. He somehow got hold of every single embarrassing picture of me ever taken, including the one where I was running away from my mother right after she had undressed me for my bath, and pinned them all up onto the Common Rooms walls. I've got to find something awful to do to him. Something so dreadful he won't know what-

I know! I know what I'll do.

I'll get a boyfriend.

* * *

Teddy couldn't believe his eyes. He was just walking to Charms, having dropped Fayza off at Arithmacy, and came across a handsome, brown-haired Ravenclaw giving Victoire a very thorough good-bye outside of their classroom. He recognized the Ravenclaw as someone from his year, Steven Entwhistle. He was one of the popular students, and Teddy couldn't, for a moment, figure out why Victoire was snogging him.

Then they broke apart, and he realized, with a sudden pang, why. Victoire looked completely lovely, with her big eyes, her lips, looking slightly redder than usual, and her curtain of red-gold hair. Teddy had to fight a sudden, strange feeling of uncontrollable fury, before stepping between them to enter the classroom.

Soon Victoire and Steven could be seen everywhere together, kissing, laughing, holding hands… Fayza was starting to get slightly annoyed about the way Teddy's hold on her hand or waist would tighten into a death-grip whenever he saw the two being affectionate.

It was, however, in May when Teddy finally lost it. He was returning _Quidditch Through the Ages_ to its correct shelf when he heard the sound of a sigh. Looking in between the bookshelves, he caught sight of a hand buried in some very familiar gleaming hair.

"Oi!" Teddy hissed, marching over to where the couple was standing, "Get away from her!"

Too enraged to catch sight of the momentary wild happiness on Victoire's face, he continued. "Victoire is twelve years old, Entwhistle, and-"

"Thirteen," Victoire said coolly. "It's my birthday today."

Teddy opened his mouth to reply, then stopped. He'd missed her birthday… "Oh," he muttered. "Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cover it!" Victoire shot back, trying to free herself of the hold a nervous Entwhistle had on her waist. "You probably only forgot because you were off snogging Fayza, and now you have the gall to come in here and tell me off for having someone who does care! I'm sick of you, Teddy! Leave me alone! Come on, Steven."

She pulled Entwhistle off by the hand, stopped, looked back at Teddy, and latched her lips onto her boyfriend's mouth, draping her body over his. Teddy turned his back on them, feeling curiously sickened by the sight, and strode away.

He had seen enough.

* * *

Dear Toblerone,

I certainly seem to be making good use of you on trains! We're just leaving Hogwarts for summer vacation. Everything is going marvelously; Teddy seemed to be very annoyed at my going out with Steven. I just hope he gets the hint and stops going out with Fayza soon. Steven is nice, I suppose, but _dead boring_.

I'm not sure why I've started to become so obsessed with Teddy. It can't be love. I mean, I'm thirteen- I don't even know what love is. I'm not supposed to, anyways.

I've discussed this with Lydia and Eira, but Lydia's not that smart when it comes to feelings and Eira's getting worried; she says the Aetenitae are going to strike soon.

I don't feel pretty anymore. I wasn't ever worried about that, before this year, but now I think I'm boring. Almost every blonde has blue eyes, like me, and I think I look pretty dull- just like almost every other air-headed chav. Fayza's blue eyes are much brighter than mine, and they look so much better against that dark skin and black hair.

Veelas aren't that pretty, I think.

I signed up for Arithmacy next year. Teddy was going on about how amazing Fayza was at it, so I might as well take it as an easy option. I also signed up for Ancient Runes- Teddy signed up for it, too. I was debating taking Muggle Studies, but decided that Granddad Weasley was like a human Muggle Studies class himself, so I could just ask him if I wanted to know anything.

I'm sitting here, watching the Scottish countryside roll by, and all I can think of is the fact that somewhere Teddy and Fayza are probably snogging somewhere in a compartment. What a waste of a train ride.

I think I'll go find Steven. If Teddy walks in on me, I should be doing something more interesting than writing in a diary. Sorry, Toblerone.

* * *

Well. That was fun. Teddy didn't walk in on us, though. Pity. Anyway, I finally heard the announcement saying we were nearing Kings Cross, so I've changed into my Muggle clothes. The train's just stopping. I'm really not looking forward to this summer. Teddy and Fayza and Steven and me will not be-

* * *

Donald Semmington shook his head, trying to clear the offending appendage. He was just about to catch the five o'clock train- numer 9- to Cambridge, and was certain for a moment he had caught sight of a pair of terrified blue eyes staring out from a group of figures all in black who had _emerged from a wall_. The next instant they were gone, and Donald shook his head, reminding himself to ask his psychologist wife about hallucinations when he got home.

* * *

**A/N- **Hehe, a cliffie! My first one... ::feels proud of self::

So, you know the drill- please, please review, as I need them to survive! And, if you humor my obsession and review, I will give you a big, big piece of fruit pizza with cream cheese icing and a lemon glaze! Trust me, it's good!

Also, thanks to everyone who's put this story on their favorites list. It means a huge amount to me.

I love you all!


	17. Unexpected Everything

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and had spent seventeen years writing incredible stories which are some of the finest tales this century while simultaneously going to press conferences, being interviewed, and getting bombarded with fan mail, all in the name of Harry Potter while being a single Mum, getting married, and having two more children, and was finally done after almost two decades, do you really think I'd spend my days writing Harry Potter fanfiction?

**Unexpected... Everything**

Teddy smiled at Fayza, squeezing her hand. It was the beginning of the summer holidays, he had two whole months to enjoy her company… He leaned in to kiss her, the world abandoned, all cares forgotten-

Until he heard a scream.

Jolted back to Earth, he took Fayza's hand apologetically and ran into the sitting room, from whence the scream had come. His grandmother, her kind eyes wide with horror, was feebly supporting her weight with the help of a spindly table as Fleur Weasley's head sobbed in the fireplace, her tears sizzling as they splashed into the flames.

"Zis eez revenge for when Bill caught two of zair leetle membairs! And now Victoire-" her voice broke, and for a moment there was nothing but silence as Fleur wept, Andromeda tried to comfort her, and Teddy and Fayza stood in frozen shock, wondering what had happened.

"Fleur," Andromeda finally said, "Go to the Burrow. I'll send Teddy to look after the others. Go."

Giving Andromeda a look of pure gratitude, Fleur vanished from the fire with a small _pop_.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked loudly. His Gran turned around, pale and wide-eyed.

"Teddy, you've got to go to Shell Cottage. Victoire has gone missing. She never got off the Hogwarts Express. She began the journey in Lydia's compartment, and when they got to London the conductor found Lydia Stunned on the floor, with Victoire nowhere in sight. There was only a note- _Your daughter is safe. Do not attempt to find her._ Fleur is going to Arthur and Molly's, and I want you to look after Benoit, Isabelle, and Gideon. Fabian is, I think, going with his parents. But please help them."

"Of course," said Teddy, feeling curiously numb. "Fayza, I think you should go home."

"Yes," Fayza replied steadily, and took a pinch of Floo powder. "I'm so, so sorry." As she disappeared, Teddy turned to Andromeda.

"I want to know what's happening." His voice held a world of desperation, and he couldn't help it- suddenly all he saw was Victoire, Victoire laughing, Victoire angry, Victoire (his stomach gave a jolt) kissing Steven…

"I've told you all there is to know." Andromeda suddenly looked very old. It struck him for the first time how grey her hair was. "Please, just- just look after the children. Harry is getting everyone he can over at the Ministry to help. I'll send you a Patronus as soon as I know anything. If I know anything/"

Teddy wordlessly took the powder, shouted, "Shell Cottage!" and whirled round. This time, though, he did not enjoy the ride. The spinning made his nausea worse, and it was with a sense of relief that he stepped out in front of an Isabelle who was in tears.

"Victoire's-been-kidnapped!" she choked out between sobs, and Teddy decided that, as the oldest boy, he shouldn't weep himself, even thought it was the only thing he felt up to doing.

"I know, Isabelle," he said, attempting to sound as comforting as he could, "But it's all right. Really. They'll get her back. Shhh…"

There was a silence as he hugged her, trying desperately not to think of another almost identical-looking girl whom he had once consoled.

Footsteps approached them, and Teddy looked up to see Benoit, with a scared-looking Gideon holding tightly onto his older brother's hand.

"It'll be all right." he told them, gathering all the grieving family into his arms. "Harry's the best Auror ever- he even defeated Voldemort! And Victoire's tough. It'll be all right… This'll end soon…"

He tried not to let his fears show in front of the children. He tried to be strong, tried to be confident, tried to be their cornerstone of comfort. But when Fleur and Bill returned, red-eyed and exhausted, and told Teddy to go home and get some sleep, his worries and regrets and demons all came rushing up on him, engulfing him like flames in an old house. He did not sleep at all that night.

* * *

Dear Toblerone: 

Well. I have never had a more interesting end-of-term. But I suppose I should begin where I left off.

I was writing in you, as you may remember, and suddenly the compartment door burst open, and a woman dressed all in black hit me with a full body bind, while the man beside her Stunned Lydia. There was another man behind both of them, who picked me up and left the train. They smuggled me out into King's Cross Station before Disapparating.

It was the first time I'd Disapparated, and I don't like that sensation. I thought I was being tortured by some strange hex, so by the time we re-appeared I was screaming, fighting, and sobbing.

Stop it, Eira! I thought I was being slowly squeezed to death! Who can blame me?

Well, I think I'll just return to my original story with the dignity and maturity that's supposed to go along with age.

I was shouting so loudly I didn't even know that anyone was talking until I felt someone pull me into a hug. Someone very familiar. I looked up and found that Eira Moon had her arms around me. "It's all right, Victoire," she said, over and over. "It's all right. _Do_ calm down…"

"Where am I?" I croaked, feeling weak after my panic.

"You're at the Malfoy's manor. It was the only safe place we could think of."

"The _Malfoys?_" I was going to say more, but before I could Draco Malfoy himself pulled off his mask. I gaped. He was the one who had Stunned Lydia!

"You Stunned Lydia!" I said, as it was the only thing I could think of.

"Yes, I know," he answered shortly. "May I present my wife, Sabine?"

A woman with long, black hair and a strange expression on her face, as though she could be either sneering or laughing kindly, swept forward. "Hello," she said. There was a strange gentleness about her; it wasn't the coziness of Gran Weasley, but the gentleness of a dangerous beast which just happens to like you.

It is not a stupid simile. Be quiet.

"Why am I here?" I thought the time for explaining was overdue.

"You are here because you are in danger," Malfoy answered tonelessly. "The Aetenitae recently lost two members; Milicent Bulstrode and Tobias Hitchens were caught by your father trying to rob Gringotts. The Aetenitae were planning to kill you as soon as possible, for revenge. I had to stun your friend so no-one could get any information out of her, as she was unconscious. It was to protect her."

That didn't exactly make me feel better, Toblerone, so I asked, "Do my parents know where I am, and that you're not trying to kill me?"

Everyone exchanged a nervous glance.

"Well?" I demanded, slightly hysterically. "Are you saying my parents think I've been kidnapped, or that-"

"You _were_ kidnapped," Eira pointed out. I glared at her.

"But why? Why didn't you just tell my family and-"

"This house is under the Fidelius Charm, so your parents could not find it, as the Secret-Keeper would never talk to him," said the woman who had immobilized me. She had taken her black cloak and mask off, now, and was helping the other masked man out of his as she spoke. "We have also made an Unbreakable Vow with the Aetenitae; we cannot tell anyone about the foul, loathsome group!" She spat on the floor (Malfoy looked disgusted), and then continued. "Therefore, we couldn't communicate with your parents. I am Kerenza Dering, by the way. This is Damocles Miller," and she gestured to the man beside her.

I was starting to get extremely confused by this point. "Eira," I said plaintively, "Will you please explain everything to me in order? I really don't know anything about this and I'm-"

"All right, Victoire," said Eira soothingly, "It's all right. You see, Milicent Bulstrode and Tobias Hitchens are two members of the Aetenitae. Your Dad caught them robbing a vault at Gringotts, and sent them to Azkaban a week ago. The Aetenitae were angry, and wanted to kill you for revenge. Kerenza and Damocles are also in the Aetenitae, but, like me, they don't agree with the group, and are trying to overthrow it. Kerenza has known the Malfoy family for a long time, and decided it was a good place to hide you. Malfoy owes your family a few favors, you know. The reason your parents weren't told was that there is an Unbreakable Vow all members of the Aetenitae need to make, stating that they won't tell anyone about the existence of the group. Even if they already know about it," she added, as I opened my mouth. "And, since the Malfoy Manor is guarded by the Fidelius Charm, and since the Secret Keeper is Lucius Malfoy, who wouldn't touch your parents with a ten-foot broomstick, we can't bring them over for a get-together any time soon. But, you can send a message."

Looking back on it, I realize that was quite a lot of information to process. Concern for my parents, though, was about the emotion I felt right then. "How?"

"By using a Patronus. Kerenza will cast one, you take her wand, and say what you want to say to your parents. Then the Patronus will take your message to them.

"Patronus Loquetor!" Kerenza cried without further ado, and a large Komodo Dragon, shimmering silver in the gloom of the sitting-room we were located in, burst out of her wand, which was handed to me.

I think I said something like, "Hi, Mum and Dad. Don't worry about me; I'm with friends who are trying to keep me safe because some people are trying to kill me to get back at Dad. So… I guess I'll talk to you later, but I'm still a bit confused, myself. But I'm safe. I'm all right. So, don't worry. I love you all."

As the lizard slipped out into the night, I turned to Eira. "Where am I staying?" I asked. Yes, Eira, I know I seemed to have a lot of questions, but it was only understandable, if you ask me.

Eira smiled. "In the room I'm in. It'll be like a sleepover!"

When I thought I was being kidnapped by the Aetenitae, sleepovers were _not_ the first thing that came to mind. Not that I'm complaining.

Then I got taken on a grand tour. I was shown, among other things, a beautiful drawing room with gilt-edged chairs, a huge bedroom with real silk hangings, and a kitchen which seemed quite new, relative to the rest of the house- all light-coloured, waxed wood and pale green walls and sunlight, compared to the rest of the manor's dark, heavy, grandeur. I commented on the difference.

Mr. Malfoy looked at me sharply. "Yes, it is new," he said, his voice tinged with fear. "I couldn't stand the memories of the old one."

I asked him what he meant. Yes, I know that was a bit thick of me. Do shut up.

"The Dark Lord stayed in this house for a year," he told me, almost whispering. Suddenly, he didn't look like a successful family man anymore, but a scared, bewildered seventeen-year-old, trying to stay alive. "I saw him kill a woman in the old kitchen. I had seen her at school, she was a teacher, and then-" his voice broke. "Then he killed her. And… and his snake a-ate the body."

I don't think he even knew where he was at that point. He looked so haunted, so alone, so terrified, that I gave him a hug.

He seemed to come to then, and looked down at me with surprise taking over his features. "Thank you," he muttered, seeming to wake up from his nightmare. "Thank you."

He hugged me back, and then let go, wiping his eyes and trying to go back to his matter-of-fact tone. "And this is where Sabine makes the most delicious meals you've ever tasted…"

At the end of the tour, I found he was quite right. I have been exposed to some wonderful meals in my time, but Sabine's quiche made with mushrooms and shallots, and the caramel souffle for dessert was incredible- and I've grown up with French cooking. I should know.

Anyway, now Eira and I are ready for bed and she's laughing at me because I'm writing everything down in a diary. I guess she's never felt the need. I, on the other hand, think it's very practical. For one thing, it's more affordable than a Pensieve.

I've got to go now, Toblerone. Eira and I are going to be trying to do our homework together, since Sabine said we should. And I know she's an ex-Slytherin and everything, but she really does have a way of convincing you to do things. She's actually nice.

Yes, Eira, I'm finished.

Until next time, Toblerone.

Victoire

* * *

Dear Toblerone, 

Notwithstanding your name, I have almost completely forgotten my whole 'Jealous of Fayza because she has Teddy' phase. Fayza is welcome to him! This is, without a doubt, the best summer ever! No parents, no Fayza and Teddy snogging in broom cupboards, no brothers or annoyingly perfect sister… and Hamish.

I'm going to back up, now. Every moment of this day needs to be recorded. Because I want to remember this day forever… even if Eira is laughing herself silly at how excited I am. Be quiet, Eira.

Well, this morning we woke up to waffles with caramelized apples. This was wonderful in the sense that I love waffles, but embarrassing because I can't eat them neatly for the life of me. I was making a complete mess with the syrup, and presumably looking like a pig, when two boys walked into the kitchen, where we were eating. At least, one boy, and one young man.

One _very attractive_ young man.

"This is our son, Scorpius," said Sabine. She nonchalantly cut off a tiny piece of her waffle with a knife and a fork, put it in her mouth, chewed thoroughly, and swallowed before adding, "And his godmother's son, Hamish Blackthorn."

"Hi, Eira," he said, before flicking his eyes over to me.

And stopping.

Never before have I been so happy to be pretty. Looking back, that seems like a prattish thing to say, but it's true! And sometimes you just really, really appreciate that fact, Toblerone.

Yes, I'm sure that you'd know. Being a diary and everything.

You see, Hamish is very tall, with tanned skin and a straight nose. He has coal-black hair and eyes to match. He's incredibly well-built for a sixteen-year-old, and has this wonderful velvety deep voice that-

Eira informs me that I should stop gushing and get on with talking about my day, because she's tired and wants the light turned off soon. So I'll comply.

Anyway, Hamish and I sort of stared at one another, and I felt really uncomfortable because I had syrup on my face, and I think I said something brilliant to him, like, "Excuse me. I have syrup on my face."

So I escaped into the bathroom, and when I came out I found that Hamish was still there and he was asking Eira and me if either of us wanted to play wizarding chess with him. I accepted, of course, but Eira said she'd rather just watch Hamish and me play chess. So we did.

And then, right at the height of the battle, when I had just taken out his queen but he had captured both my rooks, Hamish leaned over to me and whispered, "Do you know just how beautiful you look when you're concentrating?"

He checkmated me with his next move. All because I was too flustered to concentrate anymore. I must admit I was mortified after, because I hadn't seen that coming and I thought he didn't mean it, he just said it so he could win, and I hate losing, but as soon as the chess board was put away and the players were finished cursing the day I was born, Hamish chuckled.

"It took me that long to pluck up the courage tell you," he remarked, looking at me strangely.

"Tell me what?" I asked, felling suddenly shy.

"That I think you're so, so beautiful." His eyes were so dark, so intense, that I felt myself blushing.

Then I came to my senses. I barely knew him.

"Aren't you being a bit forward? You just met me. For all you know I could be hiding under a huge layer of makeup, or have a completely terrible personality, or have an unfortunate habit of eating my bogies."

He laughed delightedly. "So far I haven't seen one thing about your personality I don't like, and I certainly haven't seen you picking your nose at any time, and I've been watching pretty closely." I blushed, but he continued. "As for the makeup…" He put one of his hands on my jaw line, and rubbed gently. Did I say I was blushing before? I must have looked like an over-ripe tomato. "I don't see any makeup."

I tried to speak, but nothing would come out as he took his hand away from my face.

Then Eira, who suddenly had a very impish look on her face- which is quite unusual for her, you know- said something completely ridiculous about needing to go and domesticate garden gnomes, and left the room at top speed. Hamish and I were left. I was mortified (This was a very embarrassing day, really,), but Hamish looked delighted.

"Finally," he said, and proceeded to snog me.

Actually, it felt much better than kissing Steven. Hamish knew what he was doing, and he did it very, very well.

Eira says that was redundant, but I don't think so. After all, you can know what you're going and do it badly, can't you? But that was not the case with Hamish Blackthorn.

We spent the rest of the day together. Sometimes we'd talk, and sometimes we'd snog (I might as well be honest with you, Toblerone- Eira, if you don't stop reading over my shoulder drastic measures will be taken) and sometimes we'd just stare at each other.

We did that quite a lot, really. I didn't mind one bit.

I'll go to sleep now, I guess. I'm too happy to concentrate on you any more.

Please don't take any offense, though.

Victoire

* * *

Teddy was frantic. 

It was three weeks into the summer holidays, and therefore three weeks since Victoire had been kidnapped. The Potter, Weasley, and Tonks households were all calmer than they had been on that first dreadful day, but still on tenterhooks. Teddy wasn't worried because of the kidnapping anymore, though; he had heard every single one of those Paronus-messages (There had been quite a few), and believed, like his godfather, that Victoire was safe and well.

No, the reason Teddy was frantic was because of something he had heard in Victoire's last message.

"Well, don't worry about me, they say I can come home soon, and I'm having so much fun with Hamish and Eira- wait- you don't even know Hamish yet! Oh, this will be interesting…" and the Komodo Dragon giggled with Victoire's tinkling laugh.

Teddy didn't know who Hamish was, but he hated him. With all the force he could muster.

It was that terrible, terrbile night, when he was comforting Victoire's family, that did it. That night, with Benoit and Isabelle and Gideon all sobbing in his arms, that made him realize what he felt about Victoire.

Before, she was just a cute little friend who got angry at him and made him feel strange when she got a boyfriend. But now… now he knew that he could not live without her.

He had yet to tell this to Fayza, but he hadn't seen her once since that awful day when he'd heard Victoire had been captured by the Aetenitae. He'd told the adults all he knew about the group, of course, and they were, in equal parts, impressed and angry with him.

It was a little frustrating, actually. All the grown-ups were firing questions at him about the Aetenitae, and the only things he could think about her red-gold hair, huge, blue eyes… No-one understood why he was so distracted, least of all his grandmother, who kept insisting that he wasn't feeling well and he must eat plenty to make up for it.

He was just forcing down some shepherd's pie when someone knocked urgently on the front door. Andromeda looked torn- she knew she should get the door, but she didn't want Teddy to stop eating- and the only reason he was eating in the first place was that she had him at wand point. She seemed to struggle inwardly until a voice called urgently, "Andromeda! Let me in! It's Harry!"

Teddy triumphantly emptied his plate into the daylilies as his Gran bustled down to the door, calling threats back over her shoulder about what she would do if he hadn't finished by the time she came back. By the time she _did _come back, however, she couldn't have attempted anything without bringing the Ministry's top Auror on her head, as his godfather followed her into the kitchen.

"We've found her," he said without preamble. "At least, we think we've found her. The Malfoys haven't been seen in a while and their house seems to be under a Fidelius Charm. We've been getting extremely threatening letters in the mail, not one of which has involved actually having Victoire, dead or alive. So we've got to assume the Malfoys are housing her. Hamish Blackthorn, whom she briefly mentioned, is a friend of the family. It all fits."

"How old is Hamish?" asked Teddy, the anxious question slipping out before he could control it. His two guardians looked at him, amusement and concern clouding their faces.

"He's sixteen," Harry answered, adding reluctantly, "And quite good-looking, from what I've heard."

Teddy got to his feet. "I'm looking for them," he said determinedly. "What's the address?"

"It's in Wiltshire. One-seventeen, Melksham Forest. You won't be able to see the house, but if, perhaps, you catch someone coming out…"

Teddy had already rushed off, not even pausing to hear the resultant conversation between Andromeda and Harry: "He's fifteen and there are Dark wizards about! Are you trying to kill your godson? Let me go, stop him!"

"He's just starting to realize the truth, Andromeda. Plenty of my men are stationed around that area; he'll be fine. Let him go."

"Oh, I do hope he catches on soon. That Mir girl is lovely, but the day Victoire is my granddaughter-in-law I will rejoice."

* * *

Teddy rushed to the fire in the sitting room. He was seized by the need to act, to be Victoire's knight in shining armor; he didn't want to stay in the house any longer. The only problem was, he couldn't Apparate to Wiltshire… 

And even though he had only thought up the plan two seconds ago, the lady of the house didn't seem too surprised to find a hysterical fifteen-year-old tumbling into her home. Then again, Luna Scamander seemed to be prepared for anything.

* * *

**A/N**- Do you like my tale thus far? 

Or do you think it's like a car

Crash and should be left to die-

Although that thought does make me cry.

Whatever your thoughts, whatever you feel-

Yes, I know you know this spiel-

Click the button on the left,

And my life of joy won't be bereft!

Sorry, not my best stuff, but I tried. I tried.

That fruit pizza really inspired some intense emotion, didn't it? Teehee! Well, Sabine's caramel souffle to anyone who reviews this time! Yes, yes, I know, I'm pathetic… but I couldn't fit a dessert into the rhyme.

By the way, how many of you thought she had been kidnapped by the Aetenitae? Just curious. Because I thought she had been too, for a little while…

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it, and see you soon! Hopefully.


	18. The Tangled Web

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and had spent seventeen years writing incredible stories which are some of the finest tales this century while simultaneously going to press conferences, being interviewed, and getting bombarded with fan mail, all in the name of Harry Potter while being a single Mum, getting married, and having two more children, and was finally done after almost two decades, do you really think I'd spend my days writing Harry Potter fanfiction?

**The Tangled Web**

"Luna!" called Teddy desperately, making his way past the various small animals littering the floor of the sitting room of Incredibus Cove. "Rolf, Luna, are you here? Oh, go on then, say you're in…"

In his wild dash to rescue Victoire and get her away from the mysterious, but suspicious-sounding Hamish, he soon realized that there was no way he could make it to Wiltshire and back in less than a week. He didn't feel up to crawling back to his guardians after his dramatic exit, and he wasn't sure that any of his surrogate aunts and uncles would agree to Apparate with him to a place that was so dangerous.

But, he reasoned, the Scamanders would.

However, he'd never reckoned on the fact that they might not be in. Luna and Rolf were naturalists; of course they couldn't be expected to simply lounge around all day, waiting for slightly hysterical teenage boys to pop out of the fireplace.

"Luna! Rolf!" He cried again, refusing to listen to the voice of reason which was yammering away in his head. "Its me- Teddy! Pl-"

"Teddy?" said a male's deep voice from behind him. "I once met a Teddy. Of course, he was Teddy Lupin," it added thoughtfully.

Whirling around to try and locate the source of the voice, Teddy finally saw Rolf peering at him interestedly though a window. "I _am_ Teddy Lupin." he said bemusedly. "I came to your house once before with some friends, remember? I-I need your help again."

Rolf nodded his massive head politely. "But of course," he said, "just come around to the back. We're having a celebration!"

And on that note, Rolf disappeared from the window.

Teddy gingerly picked his way across the cluttered kitchen, admiring the eye-poppingly yellow walls with their cheerful painted murals. The front door was at the end of a short hall, and opened up to a scene of breathtaking beauty.

The Scamander's house, like Victoire's, was near the sea. Unlike the Weasley's house, though, their surroundings were not lonely and hauntingly ethereal in the least. A path led from their front door directly down to the water, shimmering happily in the summer sun. Berry bushes, astonishingly colourful, were lumped haphazardly all around the stout stone house. Trees loomed up on every side, yet in no way did they impede the sun's rays which streamed down, bathing the whole place in yellow light. There was a large fenced area at the side of the house which was full of flowers, herbs, and vegetables (Teddy was sure he spotted some Dirigible Plums). The plants' tendrils wound out beyond the confines of the white picket fence at every opportunity. The whole place had such an overgrown, childish charm to it that Teddy felt himself relax slightly, just from looking at the glory of the Scamander's property.

"Teddy? Teddy, we're back here." Teddy turned around and went towards the back of the house, where he came upon Luna and Rolf enjoying tea out in the fresh air. Luna was, today, wearing pale blue robes with a printed scarf that she had wound around her head so tightly her eyes were bulged out even more than usual. She seemed to have tied two maracas into her hair, so that whenever she moved a loud rattling would fill the air.

"Oh, how lovely to see you! Have you come to celebrate?" she asked him dreamily, stirring her tea with a feather.

"Er…" said Teddy, momentarily struck off-balance by the blatant weirdness of Luna, "What are you celebrating?"

"We're going to Sri Lanka," she replied happily. "Next week."

"Why?"

"To look for the Gnappled Gnurlie," she replied seriously, "There's said to have been a sighting there. That's why I'm wearing my maracas."

"Erm… great," said Teddy, deciding he really didn't want to find out what a Gnappled Gnurlie was. "Listen, I-"

"He needs our help, Luna-my-love!" Rolf boomed.

"Yeah, I do," he agreed, drawing closer to the table.

"Why?" asked Luna in great surprise. "Do you have a Wrackspurt infestation? Because-"

"No, it's nothing like that," he said, desperately trying to marshal his thoughts so he could know what to say. "The thing is- it's just-" He hesitated a moment longer before his thoughts all came tumbling out at once. "ShesaidHamishandHarrysayshe'shandsomeandIloveherbutIneedtorescueVictoirebutIcan'tgettoWiltshire."

"You're not making any sense, you know," said Luna serenely, handing him a crumpet from the loaded tea tray. "Try again."

Teddy took a deep breath, then said, "I love Victoire."

In the silence that ensued, Teddy was quite sure they could have heated up their tea on his face in about three seconds. How _could_ he have let those words escape his mouth? He only really thought about his feelings towards Victoire at all during the time when the veil between the land of the dreaming and the land of the living lifts.

But it was quite true. He realized that now. Every strange twinge when he looked at her, the despair when he thought she'd been kidnapped, the complete and utter joy he felt in her presence… it was all explained.

Luna tilted her head and stared at him searchingly. He looked back, still half-lost in his newfound realization. Slowly, however, her silvery gaze drew him out of the wilderness of love and back into reality.

"He's right," she announced to her husband, releasing Teddy from her eyes. "He loves her. We should help him."

Rolf nodded solemnly, then pressed a Dirigible Plum into Teddy's hands. "You can give those to her," he whispered conspiratorially. "It worked for Luna."

Luna nodded, smiling reminiscently. "I used to dislike Rolf even more than my Daddy's old friend," she told Teddy.

"Why?" he asked, more to make conversation than because his mind was anywhere near the subject. He loved Victoire Weasley…

"He told me Crumple-Horned Snorkacks weren't real. Of course," she added thoughtfully, "It turned out that they don't exist. So that's all right then."

"You dislike me more than your father's old friend?" asked Rolf, looking crestfallen. Luna smiled vaguely.

"Not anymore, love," she said. "Now, Teddy, where to?"

"Melksham Forest," said Teddy. "Who was your father's old friend?"

Luna shrugged. "He used to be good friends with my father, but then he used my father's discoveries and ideas to further his _own_ fame. The Muggles just loved him, though."

"What was his name?"

"Well, Daddy called him 'That Seuss Man'," Luna told him, looking rather mournful. "Shall we go, then?"

"Yes. Please."

"Hold onto my arm, then."

And for the first time in his life, Teddy Lupin Apparated.

* * *

The next moment, Teddy felt as though he was being slowly shoved through a slide which was meant for three year olds. Every inch of him was being compressed- he couldn't breathe-

And then it was over, and Teddy was gasping for air on a small, grassy knoll overlooking a strangely dark meadow.

"Oh," Luna said from behind him, "I didn't mean to end up _here!_"

Teddy blinked confusedly at Luna; she seemed almost alarmed, but there was nothing remotely frightening in the landscape- only a very large, deep-green field, with a house barely visible on the skyline. Yet Luna's eyes were locked on the empty stretch of grass in front of them.

"This was the only place I've been to in Melksham forest, you see," breathed Luna. Seeing Teddy's quizzical glance, she added, "I suppose it's under the Fidelius Charm, now." She leaned back into her husband's comforting arms and explained, "I was taken by Death Eaters when I was sixteen and imprisoned in there- in the Malfoy Manor."

"But that's where I want to get into!" said Teddy, shocked. "The Malfoys have kidnapped Victoire- well, with her permission, kind of- but she's in their house! With Hamish," he added, and the need to see Victoire gnawed at him even more.

"Shall I go in, then?" Asked Luna. "It won't take very long to find her, I'm sure."

"If you don't want to…" he began, feeling slightly awkward at making a woman walk into a house that must hold a thousand nightmarish memories for her.

But Luna smiled brightly. "Yes, of course… See you, Teddy!" She kissed her husband and walked forward, suddenly vanishing from sight.

"She's a brave woman, Luna is," said Rolf, and his tone made it quite clear he was very much in love. "But tell me- why is Victoire in the Malfoy Manor?"

Teddy had barely finished explaining when Luna reappeared, accompanied by two staggering, thrashing figures who were tightly bound in gleaming, silvery rope from the waist up. "There you are, Teddy," said Luna happily. "There's Victoire., and I think that's Hamish. He got angry at me when I tried to bring Victoire out to you."

Teddy hesitantly approached Victoire, fear and love and remorse building up inside of him.

She looked frustrated, and rather scared, but this only succeeded in making her eyes even bigger and lovelier. Her thick hair, with its reds and golds and incredible length (down past her waist) contrasted perfectly with the creamy paleness of her flawless complexion. No-one could ever dream of more beauty.

"V-Victoire," he began, trying to find the right words, but he was interrupted by the trussed-up boy beside her.

"Who are you? Why did that mad woman take Victoire? I won't stand for it! If one of you even tries to hurt her-"

"Hamish, this is Teddy." Victoire herself spoke for the first time, and though she was speaking softly there was steel in her voice. "As for why he brought me out of safety and into the danger that he so obviously knows is all around us, I have no idea."

Teddy flinched at her words. This was not how he'd thought their reunion would be. He could have sworn last year that Victoire harbored more-than- platonic feelings for him, but it seemed he was wrong. And, he thought angrily, Hamish was handsome. The classic matinee idol, tall, dark haired, dark eyes, face like a Greek god; and he was looking at Victoire like she was the most important thing in the world.

"Your parents," he invented, the lie rolling easily off his lips, "And everyone else miss you so much. And Luna's been in the Malfoy's house before, so the Fidelius Charm doesn't work on her."

"And Teddy said-" piped up Rolf helpfully, but both Luna and Teddy hastily shut him up.

"Rolf, not now, please!" said Luna, sounding much more down to earth than Teddy had ever heard her before; he wasn't paying close attention to her tone, though, as he was frantically whispering to Rolf to stop talking before he got into trouble.

Victoire was looking curiously at him by that time, but Teddy was determined to keep the conversation moving onto safer topics.

"So, are you ready to leave? Only I know Fleur's been out of her mind worrying about you."

Victoire gave him a look which said very clearly, _you will die for ruining my happiness_, but simply said, "I'm ready. Would you mind untying us?"

As the ropes vanished with a wave of Luna's wand, Victoire ran to Hamish.

"Well, I guess the dream had to end sometime," he said with a slightly bitter smile.

Teddy fought hard not to gag, but Victoire sorrowfully nodded her head in agreement. "I'll see you at Hogwarts, then," she said quietly. "I wouldn't go away from you, but since my family's having such a hard go of it…"

Teddy felt a hot surge of irritation at her words. He had practically gone out of his mind with worry about her, and now she was going to act like she didn't even care about him.

Victoire moved closer to Hamish, and then they were kissing, and Teddy had to actually turn away.

They were so beautiful together. It was like they belonged. The princess and her knight.

The kiss wasn't like the kisses he'd seen her give Steven, either. Those were angry, given so that others would become jealous- hard, cold, and unfeeling. But this was soft, and tender. He could tell she didn't want to leave Hamish, and he thought, with a sick jealousy rising in him, that her precious _boyfriend_ would never have dragged her into danger.

"Come on," he snapped, and dragged her by the arm over to where Luna and Rolf were solemnly watching. "Hold onto Luna's hand," he told her brusquely, and grabbed onto Rolf's huge fingers himself as the couple turned in midair and vanished, taking the two teenagers with them.

* * *

Dear Toblerone,

I am officially infuriated with Teddy Lupin.

I mean, really. Does he have to be such a long-suffering, prattish, martyr like _git?_

I thought not.

He's spent the entire rest of the holidays ignoring me and sulking in his room, or I'll catch him staring at the dinner table and there's nothing I can do. It's getting rather creepy, actually.

Just my luck. As soon as I get over him, he starts falling for me. It's been a month since I came home, and it's been torture, with Teddy discreetly trying to read my letters that I'm writing to Hamish, Teddy doing his best to open doors for me, and all that rubbish. It's sweet, I suppose, but I like Hamish now.

Still, I suppose he was right to bring me home. I've forgiven him about that. Mum burst into tears and started screaming at me in French about how she would never let me get out of her sight again. Dad started crying too, and that really scared me- Dad is not a crying sort of chap. I suppose my brothers and sisters were happy to see me, too, but they expressed it in different ways. Isabelle gave me a very nice hug and sat down again primly; Gideon ran into my arms, Fabian toddled after him, and they wouldn't leave my lap for the whole of the meal; and Benoit snuck an edible Dark Mark he had gotten for his birthday into my pudding.

I didn't mind too much, though; it was his way of saying welcome back.

Uncle Harry has stationed Aurors all around our house to guard me until I'm back on the Hogwarts Express. Its' become a little annoying, actually- they read all our mail too, and Hamish's letters really shouldn't be read by anyone other than me; but I just have to bear it. It could be worse, after all.

At least Hamish _is_ writing me.

I'm not sure what my family will think about Hamish, if he ever comes to visit. I was telling them all about him during one of our dinners (Every member of the immediate Weasley family, their spouses and children, Andromeda, and Teddy all in one house, Toblerone; I'll bring you to the next one. It's rather fun, actually,), and Teddy pressed his knife down so hard he _broke his plate_. And everyone smiled sympathetically at him and gave me mournful glances. I gushed about Hamish for five more minutes, just for that.

I hate this. I hate hurting Teddy, but Hamish is everything I've ever dreamed of. Smart, funny, romantic, and handsome. Why can't Teddy just be friends with me? After all, he's still going out with Fayza. How would she feel if she knew he was cheating on her?

Well, attempting to cheat, anyway.

I think I'm going to try and talk to Bridget. She's Teddy's closest friend who's a girl, she should know what to do.

Help me, Toblerone. Life really is complicated when you're a teenager.

Victoire

* * *

Well, Toblerone, I talked to Bridget.

I sent her a message, saying we needed to talk, and she wrote back telling me her address and warning me that her house wasn't connected to the Floo Network. It was in the country, near London, and she suggested that we take the train. Granddad got overly excited upon hearing this, and insisted he take me after work.

Well.

After a very funny situation involving our boring Auror guard, Muggle money, Granddad, a parking meter, and an extremely talkative flower vendor, we arrived at the Tycross's house. It looked extremely normal from the outside, and I couldn't imagine that someone as weird and wonderful as Bridget could live in such a regular house. Her mother was standing outside, to welcome us in, though it took while before she warmed up to Granddad. In the end, though, his enthusiastic questions about Muggle life won over, and she was happily taking him on a tour of the house.

Bridget, from the top of the stairs, apologized. "She's been teased so much for being a Squib she doesn't trust wizards or witched much anymore. Anyway, my room's up here. Come in."

I went in, Toblerone, and nearly fell over. Bridget's room was a perfect cube, and every inch of it was painted. It was obvious Bridget had painted on her walls a lot over the years; in lots of places you could see at least four different paint colours under the most recent one. The room was a blaze of colour- and that wasn't all.

Sketches, in pencil or ink or charcoal, were hung everywhere. You couldn't even see a reflection in the mirror of her vanity for all the pictures and all her dresser drawers were adorned with parchment, sometimes splattered with the paint she had been decorating her walls with. There were pictures of everything; her family; Teddy, Martin, and Bridget laughing together; a Hippogriff taking wing; a unicorn and its foal… and, right in the top corner of her mirror, was a picture of Teddy and me when I went with Martin, Bridget, and him to watch the Appeleby Arrows versus the Ballycastle Bats. We were both cheering away, clearly at the top of our lungs, and though these were still sketches, it almost felt like they were living, ever so slightly. Our eyes kept darting towards each other- or was that my imagination?

"You said you had a problem, Victoire. What can I do?" Bridget asked, closing the door. At the last second, Portia shot through and landed in my arms. I smiled at the Kneazle, but I felt my eyes filling with tears.

"Is it Teddy?" Bridget asked concernedly. I merely nodded, letting Portia's quiet, purring warmth be my comfort.

"Here, sit down," and I heard a chair being pulled out from under a stack of drawings. I sat down heavily, and began to cry in earnest.

"I- just-don't-_know!_" I wailed, causing Portia to jump hurriedly from my arms as the tears cascaded down my front. "Teddy's acting as if he fancies me, but he can't, because he's with Fayza, and I'm with Hamish, and I just stopped fancying _him_ anyways, and I don't want to hurt him but Hamish is _perfect_, and I don't know what to do!"

I completely broke down for a little while, and the next thing I knew Bridget was awkwardly patting me on the back, with a slightly disturbed expression on her face. I realized, too late, that this was why she liked to hang round boys; no confessing feelings, no discussing boyfriends, and no breakdowns.

But I couldn't help myself. It is, you must admit, a very awkward situation I'm in. So I blubbered while Bridget patted my shoulder and looked uncomfortable.

When I finally calmed down, she said to me, "Well, I must admit most your friends and most of Teddy's friends were hoping you two would fancy each other, but I think they meant at the same time."

Unbelievably, she was serious.

"So," she continued, picking up a paintbrush and starting to splash even more colour on her wall, "You're in love with Hamish."

That brought me up short. "Well, I- I don't know. I _like_ him, certainly, and he's ever so handsome, and I fancy him a great deal, and he fancies me back-"

"And you don't fancy Teddy?" Bridget interrupted, painting steadily with broad strokes across a picture of a phoenix.

"I don't-I don't think so." How could I know? I seemed to change my mind every day.

"Well, if you don't know, don't make up your mind," said Bridget reasonably, and went back to painting.

I gave up at that point, and allowed Bridget to cajole me into painting her walls with her. I wrote a lovely poem in paint on the wall, but before I left, I saw what Bridget had been covering her walls with. They were all broken hearts, and figures weeping, and a man reaching for a woman in a wedding gown, standing by her groom.

* * *

"Teddy? Would you mind talking for a minute?"

Teddy looked up. He hadn't seen Fayza all summer, and now that they were back on the Hogwarts Express, he supposed he couldn't avoid meeting her. He still didn't know how he could break the news to her. He liked Fayza, just… after what he felt for Victoire, he couldn't be with her romantically without it being a lie.

Still, he dutifully followed her into the compartment, preparing himself for the temper tantrum, tears, and verbal abuse that was sure to be coming his way.

Fayza turned around once they were inside of the compartment, her hands on her hips.

"Er… congratulations on being Prefect," he said lamely, noticing the gleaming badge on her robes.

She smiled, then instantly became more serious. "Thanks. Now, Teddy…" she took a deep breath, as Teddy waited patiently. "I want you to know that you're a great person. You have a great sense of humor, you're really smart, you're really sweet, you're easy on the eyes… and a great kisser," she added teasingly, as Teddy blushed. "But- I need to ask you-" she looked so hesitant Teddy couldn't help prodding her along.

"Yes, Fayza?" He prompted, hoping against hope she was going to say what he thought she was.

"Do you sometimes feel- that is to say, not feel- oh, Merlin- do you sometimes," she finally asked, looking him straight in the eye, "Feel like we're just friends who happen to snog?"

Teddy couldn't speak. He was absolutely stunned. Finally, he managed to croak out a, "Yes. I do."

Fayza's face relaxed; she looked much calmer. "Because- I was thinking- only if it's all right with you of course, but- I was thinking it might be good if we called it off, you know, go out with some other people, and just tell everyone we both decided to break it off. You know, by mutual agreement. Because that way, no-one will tease either of us and it will just be a lot easier."

Teddy swept her into a hug. "Thanks," he whispered, and she squeezed him back.

"I've got to go now," she told him, gently untangling herself from his arms. "I'll see you later, all right?"

"Thanks, Fayza," Teddy told her again, trying not to shout with joy. He was now a free man!

Free to try to win over Victoire, that is.

* * *

**A/N-** I hope you enjoyed it! Cinnamon buns to anyone who reviews!

Also, in the next few days I'm planning on posting an extremely mushy T/V fic, so if you want some fluff, keep your eyes open.

Toodles and loads of love! Your reviews keep me going!


	19. Shadows

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and had spent seventeen years writing incredible stories which are some of the finest tales this century while simultaneously going to press conferences, being interviewed, and getting bombarded with fan mail, all in the name of Harry Potter while being a single Mum, getting married, and having two more children, and was finally done after almost two decades, do you really think I'd spend my days writing Harry Potter fanfiction?

**Shadows**

Hi, Toblerone. Well, for the first time in ages I did not write on you during the train ride to Hogwarts. I got a little… sidetracked.

But I really need to write this down. Maybe it'll make more sense on parchment than it did in real life.

When this confusion began, I had just gone through the barrier at King's Cross, and Teddy had come too. This was a little awkward as Teddy still was acting angry at me and making rude remarks about Hamish. Luckily, Hamish himself appeared and offered to help me load my trunk onto the Hogwarts Express.

I believe Teddy then said something along the lines of- "I was already helping her. Sod off."

"Teddy!" I said, trying to gesture to Hamish that it was all right, I still loved him and just because a big, mean, bad Metamorphmagus was being rude to him was no excuse to stay away from me.

Hamish seemed to get the message, for he turned back to Teddy, whose face had gone about the same colour of his bright purple hair, and said coolly, "Victoire doesn't seem to mind. You've a problem with me helping her, mate?" His tall, good-looking, fellow sixth-year Slytherins ambled over menacingly to scowl at Teddy from behind Hamish.

Teddy glared daggers at Hamish, but simply said, "Fine. Help her. But, so help me, if you do anything to hurt her…" he trailed off, shot a glance of pure venom at my poor boyfriend, and then strode off to, presumably, find Martin and Bridget.

"I'm so sorry," I told him, as his friends looked amused. "I honestly don't know what's gotten into him. Last year he wouldn't shut up about Fayza Mir-"

"Don't worry," he interrupted, smiling. "I was kind of expecting it. I can't believe you've never had this kind of thing happen to you before."

His cronies nodded in agreement. I was confused. "What?"

Hamish looked at me oddly. "Well, these sordid happenings come along with someone as beautiful as yourself."

I blushed. "Thanks," I said. "But, you know, you're only my second- well- _relationship_-" I'd called him my boyfriend in my head but never to his face- "-so I'm still new to all this whole thing. If you know what I mean. Will you stop _smirking_!" I added sharply to all of his friends, who were sniggering at me. To my surprise, they promptly shut up.

Hamish grinned at me. "I told them you had a mouth- don't worry, that's a good thing," he added hastily as we made our way onto the train. "I like a girl who can hold her own." We settled ourselves in a compartment, Hamish, three of his friends, and me. It's funny, Toblerone- when we sat down, Hamish sort of pulled me down so that I was sitting on his lap. I tried to move off but he kept a tight grip on my waist. Once I realized he wouldn't let go I tried to relax a little. After all, I suppose that's what couples do.

But all through the train ride, I was awfully uncomfortable.

Well, we finally got to the castle, which gave me an excuse to get off Hamish's lap and sit with Lydia, Eira, and a fifth-year named Martha Wood on the carriages which carried us away from the platform. She's the daughter of Oliver Wood, who teaches Flying, referees all the Quidditch matches, and used to Keep for Puddlemere United. She's also a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and kept us highly entertained with tales of flying throughout the carriage ride up to the castle.

Something strange happened as we were nearing Hogwarts, though. She turned to me and said, "I hear you're going out with Hamish Blackthorn, now."

I blushed and muttered that I was.

"Well, most of the Slytherin females will not be happy with you- they all fancy the smooth, shiny black hair off Blackthorn!" We laughed, but she continued. "Well, do be careful of them. My Dad played against his uncle once, and he said it was the dirtiest game he'd ever played."

Her broad, cheerful mouth was smiling, but her eyes held a completely different emotion.

They spoke of danger.

I think I'll go to sleep, Toblerone. I seem to be getting awfully upset over something quite small. Hamish has never been anything but a gentleman towards me.

So far.

Victoire

* * *

Dear Toblerone,

Today has been completely and utterly mad. I tried to give up writing in you for a while, see, because I was so worked up about the conversation with Martha after a told you about it. But after today, you have now come back into use.

I hope you're touched.

Well, it started out normally enough. I persuaded Carina Diggory and Kelda Kirke to reconsider slapping any sort of beauty product on my face, enjoyed my yoghurt, fruit, and toast tremendously, kissed Hamish good-bye and went off to Potions.

I think Professor Smith hates me, Toblerone. I really do. Today he forced me to pair up with Yuthiah Lenwin, the scariest Slytherin in my year. He's rather small, but has this mad glint in his eyes, and many people believe he's a werewolf. I think he simply adopted Fenrir Greyback as his role model, but who ever listen to me?

Anyhow, we were trying to make a Serenity Solution, and I was attempting to follow the instructions because I'm being graded between 'Poor' and 'Acceptable' in Potions and really have to pick up my mark, when Yuthiah shoved his skinny arm between my hand and the cauldron and said in an extremely threatening voice, "Don't put the beetle's eyes in yet."

I gulped and stammered, "But-but it says to-"

"Don't care about the instructions," he hissed, and his unhealthily pale skin, thick eyebrows, mad eyes, and spittle flying past my cheek rendered me temporarily mindless with terror.

"Put in a dash of salt," he snarled.

I think the world stopped for a few moments. I had just been told by the boy whom everyone in third year feared, the boy who reportedly attempted to hatch a Basilisk when he was nine 'for a laugh', the boy who even Hamish admitted was "A bit touched in the head, really…" I was just told by that boy to add a dash of salt to a Serenity Solution.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Salt, Weasley. It works best with salt." He realized I was staring and _blushed_. "We had a little accident when Mum was trying to teach me how to cook and…" he stopped as he registered what he'd said. It seemed to alarm him, for he leaned even closer and whispered, "If you repeat a word of this I swear, I will kill every member of your family slowly and torturously and make you watch every single moment of their tragic and gruesome demise."

I do hope this doesn't count as repeating a word of this. I'm rather fond of Mum and Dad.

I nodded vigorously, but couldn't help whispering, "Do you like to cook?"

To my surprise, he nodded and smiled. "I'm working on escargot, but I can make the hottest curry you ever tasted!" He told me happily. "The house elves here help me!"

"Er…" I said, but Professor Smith came over to see how our potion was doing. To my great surprise, he awarded Yuthiah and me full marks. We decided to celebrate our perfect score later in the kitchens; I made him promise to make me some curry.

I love curry.

Happily, with that very odd Potions class out of the way, Transfiguration and Arithmacy went pretty smoothly.

Then came Herbology. I was just walking outside when Hamish came running at me. "Victoire!" he shouted. "I just heard-"

Teddy burst out of the castle and began pelting toward me too. "They're saying," he bellowed at me, "that-"

"That Lenwin kid-"

"You're not really going to-"

"Going out to dinner with him?"

They both finished their muddled up shouting standing beside each other, sweaty and flushed. Hamish looked suspicious and concerned, but Teddy looked horrible. There was a very odd glint in his eyes, one that seemed to be horrified and hopeful and worried all at once.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them. "Do you mean Yuthiah?"

I immediately smacked myself mental for that one. Now they would be _very_ suspicious. "Yes, I mean Yuthiah!" said Hamish, looking worried, but wonderfully handsome. Teddy, unfortunately, had forgotten that he had changed his face to look as much like a girl as possible (there had been a very interesting game of Truth, Charm, Hex, or Dare at breakfast), which meant he looked a little bit like a transvestite with constipation.

"Well-" I hesitated, then decided to tell the truth… sort of. "Yuthiah's mother is very ill and he was feeling so badly that he thought he should send her some food, since she's too weak to make herself meals." I shook my head sorrowfully and continued. "But he wasn't sure what to get a lady to eat so we decided I could help him choose some food from the kitchens."

"Oh," Teddy said, then, "How did you get _Yuthiah Lenwin_ to tell you all this?"

Hamish looked at me proudly. "Ah, she can charm anyone, you know," he told Teddy. I beamed- is Hamish not sweet? "She certainly charmed _me_. And she treats everyone so incredibly-"

I was beginning to beam under his words of praise. Teddy, though, was not. "Of course I know all that," he said contemptuously, "I've known her since she was born."

Hamish scowled at Teddy. "Well, Victoire told me that I looked exactly as a handsome prince should," he said dismissively.

I began to blush for a different reason.

"Well, Victoire told me I was the smartest boy she knew!" Teddy shot back. I was about to interrupt and point out that I had been six at the time, but Hamish interrupted me.

"Victoire told me she's never felt this way about anyone else before!"

A crowd was starting to gather, and I was edging towards the Greenhouses, trying desperately to control my Weasley blush which was making my whole head, especially my ears, burn.

Then Teddy shouted out. "VICTOIRE SAID THE ONLY REASON SHE WANTED TO COME TO HOGWARTS WAS BECAUSE I WAS HERE!"

And then I was running, I was running away from Teddy and Hamish spilling out my deepest darkest secrets and the crowd which was listening eagerly and laughing, and I was furious and mortified and planning remarkably painful ways to ensure that neither boy could ever have children.

When I walked into Greenhouse Three, Professor Longbottom said without even turning around, "Late again, Miss Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor."

Please forgive me for what I said next, Toblerone. You must remember I'd just had my oldest friend and my boyfriend shouting out things that I'd never meant the public to hear. You must remember I was sick of Teddy ignoring me and I was hurting because I shouldn't have trusted him or Hamish and I was angry at everyone for laughing as my secrets were hurled out for everyone to hear.

So I said, "Look at the pot calling the kettle black! Uncle Harry says you were almost never on time when you went here!"

I received detention.

My classes from then on went rather smoothly, except for when Yuthiah whispered in my ear during break, "Why is everyone asking me if my Mum's all right?"

I opened my mouth to tell him why and burst into hysterical laughter. But I digress.

At five o'clock, just as Neville had told me to, I gloomily went down to the Greenhouses for my detention. When I got there, though, I was shocked to find that Hamish and Teddy were there, too.

Someone up there hates me, Tobelrone. Maybe you should leave me now, before it's too late and you end up burnt when I fall into the Common Room fire.

Still here? Well, at least someone loves me… other than Hamish, at least.

Anyway, I saw those two and immediately glared my hardest, turned away from them, and tried my best to exude as much hatred as possible. I jumped when I felt a large hand rest on my shoulder, and turned around to find Hamish looking at me with the most hypnotizing, incredibly tender glance I've ever seen. "Victoire," he said softly, "I am so sorry if I embarrassed you. I lost my temper with Teddy, and I shouldn't have made you feel awful as well. Please forgive me."

Who couldn't melt at something like that, Toblerone? It was so, so enchanting.

Then Teddy marched up to me, said abruptly, "I'm sorry, Victoire, for what I said and what I am about to do," turned around, and punched Hamish in the face.

Hamish immediately tackled Teddy, who had gotten his wand ready and shouted, "Rictumsempra!" He managed to dodge the silver light, though, and sent back a non-verbal spell which caused Teddy to be yanked up by his ankle in midair.

I was shrieking "Stop! Stop! For Merlin's sakes, stop!", but they weren't listening. Teddy waved his wand wildly and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" He somehow managed to hit his target, for Hamish's wand went flying out of his wand, but their duel was stopped quite abruptly.

For Professor Longbottom was marching out of the Greenhouse.

"I've never seen the like," he bellowed angrily, looking beside himself with anger as he brought Teddy back to the ground with a wave of his wand. "You come to detention for fighting and you start a blo-" he caught himself, and went on hastily, "-a blasted duel right under my nose! What so you take me for?"

Both boys were silent, staring down at their feet.

"I see," said Neville grimly. "Come in, then. You too, Miss Weasley," he added, noticing my attempts to sneak away.

Detention itself wasn't that bad- we just had to scrub the dirt off the floors of every one of the Greenhouses. What made it awful was the looks Teddy and Hamish gave each other, as though they would like nothing more to cast the Cruciatus curse on the other. Little barbed comments, freezing silence, and glares which could fry the fur off a Kneazle made the detention very, very bad indeed.

But the worst part of the evening was when we were walking back up to the castle. Teddy held my arm and made me walk with him. "Victoire," he said gently.

I walked faster. "Please, Teddy, stop it. Can't we just be friends? Please?"

Teddy sighed, but I heard desperation in his voice. "Victoire, I can't be just your friend, I-"

I couldn't believe he had said that. Teddy was the one male who was not related to me that I could depend on for friendship. And now he was destroying everything.

"Teddy, please try to be! You used to be with Fayza, and then I met Hamish. I feel about him the way you used to feel about her! There are plenty of girls who are pretty at this school! Try Carina Diggory, she won't stop talking about you and-"

"But I don't love Carina Diggory, and I didn't love Fayza," Teddy told me tenderly. "I-"

"Don't say it," I warned, feeling suddenly like I would cry. "Don't you dare say it. You're- you're fifteen, Teddy! You don't know! And you don't. You can't. You- you-"

I gave up saying what I couldn't find words for, and ran to catch up with Hamish, who was walking in front of us.

"Hamish?" I asked, but he didn't answer, just walked on with a strange, jerky gait.

"I don't want you to talk with Teddy," he said in a voice that was almost harsh. He opened the door that led to the Great Hall and strode inside, leaving me to scurry in after as the door swung shut.

"Why? He's just as old friend."

"He wants to be more."

I didn't deny this, but pressed on. "Teddy wouldn't try anything forward with me without my consent, and I'm not about to give it to him. Don't you trust me at all?"

Hamish whirled round and dragged me towards him, crushing my lips against his. But he wouldn't let go, and the kiss was starting to go too far, and it was much too hard to pull away. Not because I didn't want to, but because he was holding me so tightly.

"I've got to go," I told him quietly when I'd finally fought my way out of his embrace. "It's after hours."

Hamish simply stared at me, breathing heavily.

"Good-bye," I said, trying not to feel frightened at the look on his face, and slipped around the corner and out of sight.

He probably just didn't know who strong his hold was, though. Hamish would never force me to kiss him

I'm tired and scared, Toblerone. I think I'll go to bed now.

Victoire

* * *

It was a week after the disastrous detention. November was drawing to a close, the snow had started its reign over the school grounds, and Teddy Lupin was watching Victoire. Ever since that night in the greenhouses she had become paler, more timid-looking. Every time she talked to someone it seemed she was glancing at Hamish for his approval, and she was wasting away- she just picked at her meals, glanced at the Slytherin table, then opened a book.

"What do you think is wrong?" Teddy asked worriedly from behind his cup of tea. It was Divination class and he was using the time to talk to Martina and Bridget about the pale ghost that used to be Victoire.

It was a while before he got any response, though; Martin was utilizing his talent of flirting with only the eyes with Leah Boot, and Bridget was completely absorbed in drinking her tea as quickly as possible. Finally Martin said out of the corner of his mouth, "Can we chat about Victoire- _again-_ later, mate? Only Leah's finally giving in to me and I think-"

"While you're trying to get more snogs I'm worrying about the girl I love, Martin! Just because you can't stand to be with the same girl for more than three weeks at a time-"

"Oh, shut it, both of you," Bridget said tiredly. The boys' bickering about their different types of love lives had been going on for months. "Yes, Teddy, Victoire does not look well. You're right to be troubled. But why don't you just ask her about it?"

"I can't," said Teddy miserably. "She'll kill me if I try to bring up anything involving Hamish. I told her he had done a good job in the match yesterday and she screamed at me that sarcasm wasn't a good thing."

Bridget quirked an eyebrow at him while Martin went back to staring at Leah. "I suppose it isn't possible that you told her this _after_ Hamish got knocked out by the other Slytherin Beater and fell to the ground with a concussion?"

Teddy did not speak to her for the rest of class.

It wasn't till they were nearing the end of December, however, that Teddy became completely terrified for Victoire. Ironic, really, that the place where cold, hard dread settled in the pit of his stomach and refused to leave happened to be the Great Hall, with its twelve trees adorned with golden ornaments, live fairies, real owls, and wizard crackers, its merry wreaths of holly, and its clumps of mistletoe.

Ah yes; the mistletoe.

The students were celebrating the end of the term as they piled into the Hall, laughing and talking. Victoire and Teddy were among the excited crowd, doing their part to add to the din that happened when six hundred pupils try to cram through doors all at once.

However, these weren't just any doors; these were doors with charmed mistletoe tied to the frame. If a boy and a girl were under the same plant at the same time, they couldn't move until they had kissed each other on the mouth.

It was with a shrinking feeling that Teddy found himself unable to move out of the very narrow confinements of the mistletoe's enchantment. He turned around, desperately hoping it wasn't that third year, Diggory, who was so enthralled with him, only to find out with a pleasant bound in his chest that it was Victoire!

The lady in question, though, looked horrified. "Hamish-" she managed to squeak, before Teddy stepped right up close to her.

"Just one kiss," he whispered. "I won't hurt you. I know you don't feel the same way I do, but we have to. We're blocking the doorway."

Victoire looked around hopelessly, until her eyes latched onto something. "What-" Teddy started, before squinting in the same direction. Then he saw.

It was Hamish, but not the gentle, nice Hamish Victoire seemed to see, nor the smoldering Hamish Teddy had attempted to duel with. Hamish's glance was pure ice. It said, quite clearly, _You two are both dead. You will pay. You _both_ will pay._

"Don't listen," Teddy whispered, aching to hold her, to soothe away the expression of dread on her face. "Just get it over with."

Victoire turned her tortured face towards him. He quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Victoire's. He felt her lips trembling, and pulled away as though burned. Teddy supposed he had been, in a way; his mouth was tingling with something deeper and much more solemn than pleasure.

However, he was soon pulled out of his reverie that was half-joy, half-pain, by the sensation of a vice-like grip pulling his arm around.

Hamish was standing in front of him, looking quite alarming. A muscle was twitching in his forehead, and rage was sketched across his features, so that his handsome face wasn't remotely attractive anymore. "How dare you touch Victoire," he said, and the voice which wrung itself out of his throat was unrecognizable; strangled and thickened with an anger which was entirely selfish. Teddy couldn't help giving a little shiver, but then felt sickened with himself. He would not be afraid in front of the coward who was too frightened of losing his girlfriend to let an old friend give her an innocent kiss. He straightened up, and spat in Hamish's face.

The next thing he knew he was lying in the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**A/N- **Sorry if the ending was a little abrupt, but I had to end it here because I know where this is going for once (surprise!) and it had to end here.

Thanks again for all of the reviews! You guys were my muse and my inspiration and I am eternally grateful. Please review and you'll get ginger cake with toffee sauce!


	20. The Darker Side of Love

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and had spent seventeen years writing incredible stories which are some of the finest tales this century while simultaneously going to press conferences, being interviewed, and getting bombarded with fan mail, all in the name of Harry Potter while being a single Mum, getting married, and having two more children, and was finally done after almost two decades, do you really think I'd spend my days writing Harry Potter fanfiction?

Quick thing: if you like listening to music when you read, I'd recommend 'Tainted Love'. Now, onto the chapter!

**The Darker Side of Love**

Toblerone. I remember when I thought up that name. I was so angry, but so… young. It was such a childish thing, me calling you Toblerone after Teddy. Yet you have become my one confidante, for times much for painful than the time in which I started writing in you.

I can't tell anyone else. I shall not let Hamish make me into some whining brat. For all I know, it's nothing. He will not get to me. I won't give him that satisfaction.

It all started after the mistletoe fiasco in the last week of term. Teddy and I were forced to kiss- and not on the cheek, either. I was so scared. Hamish was _glaring_ at us, glaring as though he wanted to use the Cruciatus curse on Teddy- and on me. As soon as I could move away from the mistletoe, Hamish grabbed Teddy's arm and said, "How dare you touch Victoire," in a voice worthy of Voldemort himself. I tried to stop Hamish, but he just continued giving Teddy a look of pure hatred.

And then Teddy spat in his face. Hamish punched him so hard that he was knocked out instantly. It looked like he was going to start mutilating Teddy even more, but his cronies held him back (it took six of them) until Teddy had been carried off to the Hospital Wing and Professor Thomas had come on to the scene.

"Mr. Blackthorn," Thomas said, and there was such power in his voice that Hamish stopped struggling against his friends' grips. "What could possibly have happened between you and Mr. Lupin that made you knock him out, break his jaw, and give him a concussion?"

I stood slightly behind Hamish, frozen. I couldn't believe my handsome, charming, gentlemanly boyfriend could have damaged my oldest friend that much with one blow. But I had seen the anger behind it. And cold, hard dread was paralyzing me, winding along my legs and arms as our Headmaster continued talking.

"I will be taking fifty points from Slytherin and you will have detention for three months, Mr. Blackthorn. You must also apologize to Mr. Lupin. From the account that I heard, he merely gave Miss Weasley a kiss, as he had no other option. Please do remember that one kiss does not make a difference in a relationship, and that the Christmas spirit should not be ruined by adolescent temper. Is that quite clear?"

Hamish had a terrifying glint in his eyes as he replied softly, "Yes, Professor."

He turned around, took my hand, and dragged me up the stairs and into an empty corridor. I was feeling incredibly frightened by that point- suddenly, I didn't trust Hamish anymore. I had seen the rage and happiness with which he had attacked Teddy, and I did not want to get any further involved with someone who could let loose that much violence at such a small thing.

I understand now that thinking like that was really a mark of how badly _I_ was behaving, as I should be really, really faithful to Hamish, but I didn't then. In fact, I was so stupid that I told him that.

"Hamish, why did you hit Teddy like that? He's my friend, nothing more, he couldn't help that he had to kiss me! It's not as if we were snogging the living daylights out of each other! If you're going to react that way every time I talk to a male other than yourself, I want to stop seeing you."

A strange expression crossed his face. I realize now that it was hurt, but at the time, it seemed like fear and fury. "Don't you ever say that again!" he shouted, so loudly it caused me to cringe away from him. He grabbed my shoulders, though, and pulled me in front of him. "You will never say that again," he told me roughly, shaking me back and forth for emphasis.

And this is where I completely failed. I've always thought I was a tactful person, but I was wrong. I wasn't kind in the slightest. Looking back on it I was such a hypocrite, berating Hamish about being mean to Teddy while treating _Hamish_ terribly myself. Please don't judge me on this.

I said, "If you cared about me you would let me say whatever I want! Get your hands off me! I was wrong to think I ever loved you!"

Hamish hooked his leg around the back of my knees and tripped me. I fell and landed with a crash on the stone floor. I was winded, and my side felt like it was on fire. He knelt beside me, gripping my forearm so hard it was going numb, and said quietly, "You can't walk away from me, Victoire. You can't."

I still couldn't breathe, but he took my silence as my refusing to talk to him. "Please!" he cried, so frantically it sounded as though I was threatening to kill him. "Please Victoire! I love you! You can't- you can't go!"

I suddenly gasped in air, and found I could breathe again. Before I said anything else, I whispered, "I love you too. I'm so, so sorry."

Hamish relaxed then, and helped me up. He walked me to the Gryffindor Tower, and confided in me. He told me so many things- he's so trusting, even after what I put him through. He told me that he was afraid he was losing me to Teddy, and that was the reason he had snapped. He told me he couldn't stop thinking about me, and it scared him when he thought I didn't want to be with him anymore. He even said that he's been getting nightmares about me ditching him and running away with Teddy. It became so clear to me why he couldn't bear to watch Teddy and I kiss. It was just like his nightmare coming true.

And I have to tell you, Toblerone, that I feel terrible. Completely awful. You see, Hamish kissed me good-night in front of the Portrait of the Fat Lady. And I thought to myself- putting down these words is like betraying Hamish, but I can't help it- I thought that I had felt something in Teddy's kiss which was lacking in Hamish's.

Hamish was right to trip me. I am such a tease.

Victoire

* * *

Hello, Toblerone, 

I'm sorry I forgot to bring you home with me over the Christmas hols. I don't think I would have any time to write in you, though- I was so busy! All my cousins, Teddy, and I spent almost every minute outdoors, having snowball fights, making snow angels, skating, exploring the icy beach near my house, and burrowing under the snow to pop up at unsuspecting passerby.

It was glorious.

Teddy was a little bit cold towards me at first. I finally found out through James, who really is starting to grow up- he's already seven- that he was angry because I'd never visited him in the Hospital Wing, after 'That mad boyfriend of yours,' as James put it, punched him.

Teddy seemed to understand, however, when I explained that I had wanted to but Hamish had threatened to break up with me if I went. He said something very puzzling, though- "How can he say he loves you when he makes you do whatever he pleases?"

It's as though he doesn't understand that Hamish cares about me so much he can't bear to think he's losing me. That's love, isn't it?

Anyway, the rest of the vacation went smoothly. Hamish made me sit on his lap again on the way back to school, and he even tried kissing my neck. I told him I didn't like it, but he insisted that he had missed me so much he just couldn't stop kissing me. It was a relief when we got to the school.

It seems funny. In all the romance novels and such it says that's enjoyable, having someone kiss you all over, but I only felt afraid. It's a wonder Hamish bothers with me, it really is. But he loves me. And I love him. I'm sure I do.

First day of classes tomorrow. I'd better go to bed.

Victoire

* * *

Dear Toblerone, 

I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm never hungry anymore and I always seem to be about to cry. Hamish is getting frustrated with me, too; but I don't blame him. I'm just really, really hard to be around, and I'm amazed his patience had lasted this long.

I told Madam Pomfrey the bruises on my arm resulted from trying to teach Hamish to dance. She believed me.

And the awful thing was, I didn't want her to. Hamish really should just leave me; I'm behaving abominably.

But Hamish seems to get so angry. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if he really does love me. But he says it so often, with so much feeling… It must be me, though. If Hamish says so, it must be me.

* * *

Toblerone, 

I am completely confused. Every time I talk to a boy that isn't Hamish, I get yelled at later. I want to tell someone but I don't know what to say. I'm scared that they'll think I'm being silly, or overreacting. Hamish says it's normal for any boyfriend to want to protect his girl, but Warner lets Keeya talk to everyone. Teddy let Fayza have her own life. I don't see why I have to tail around after Hamish! It doesn't seem fair!

But he loves me.

I must just be raving.

But it's so hard! Yuthiah Lenwin asked me during Potions if we could still go to the kitchens sometime, and I so want to go! I told him I wasn't sure, I didn't know, but there's no way I could go, really. I just don't want to let him down. Yuthiah just seems nicer every day, but Hamish would kill me if he thought I was cheating on him.

I'm not even sure if I'm exaggerating. He seems so angry sometimes I'm sure he's going to hurt me- even more, I mean. I've been practicing defensive spells just in case. But he's a sixth year, and a lot bigger then me. I'm not sure how much good I'll be.

I'm going to be blunt, Toblerone. Hamish may say he's doing this all because he loves me, but I don't know. It doesn't seem to me like love means controlling a person's every conversation, threatening someone if they're doing something you don't like. Love isn't supposed to be a leash, tying you down; it's supposed to set you free. Isn't it?

I don't know. All my friends are slipping away from me- Hamish won't let me be around any other people if he's with me, and Lydia and Eira are in different houses, so I can't talk to them after curfew. Also, Hamish has friends in Gryffindor who tell him if they see me talking to anyone in the Common Room- especially Teddy. I got in trouble with Hamish once because I had asked Brian Finnegan if he thought the Wimbourne Wasps would beat the Holyhead Harpies in the match that was to be the next day. For that crime, I was dragged out of the Great Hall before I'd eaten all the next day. He finally let me have a dinner roll and a carrot when I fainted over my Astronomy homework.

It doesn't feel like he cares about me, the person, anymore. He just cares about me, the trophy. The cute girl on his arm who stares at him adoringly and never wants to leave his side.

But I do want to leave him. Oh, I do. But I can't. How if I really am a bad girlfriend, I just didn't realize it, and if I tell anyone why I ditched him they'll say, "Well, what's so bad about that?" And I'm scared of his reaction if I tell him it's over. I'm frightened of him. Mum was never frightened of Dad, even when he got mauled by a werewolf. So why should I be frightened of Hamish? This can't be what's meant to happen.

I wish I was like you, Toblerone. Just a book filled with parchment, who doesn't have to feel or choose or work… I wish I wasn't human.

Victoire

* * *

At least something is going to take my mind off this awful Hamish muddle. 

Warner stopped by the Slytherin table, where I was eating with Hamish, the other evening and muttered in my ear, "Hallows meeting tonight. Eleven, normal place."

I turned round, nodded, then exclaimed, "What do you mean Professor Smith said my potion was that terrible! That's so mean!"

Everyone seemed convinced except Hamish. He glared at me suspiciously, but I smiled sweetly back at him. This whole thing has taught me to lie very, very well.

It's nearly time for the meeting. Goodbye for now.

Victoire

* * *

Keeya knows now. It's so much more of a relief than I had expected. I suppose mental burdens really can get relieved just like physical ones- just let someone help you lift the bloody thing. 

It went like this. The meeting was basically Eira telling us that the Aetenitae were getting even more obsessed with immortality and they were trying to make Jane and Judas Adderly track us everywhere we went, so we had to be careful. As we were leaving, Keeya took my hand very gently and asked, "Victoire, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Everyone else snuck out to the corridors, leaving us alone in the passageway.

"Hiram told me something that scared me very much," Keeya began seriously. "He said that Hamish cornered him after classes were over today, and demanded that he never speak to you again."

I was in shock. I didn't know what Hamish had meant by it. Warner had said two sentences to me, for heaven's sake!

"So I have to ask," Keeya continued, "Is something wrong? Because if someone threatens a boy who's already going out with someone to stay away from their girlfriend, I'd think there's a controlling relationship just waiting to happen."

She was so kind, and speaking so understandingly, that I simply lost it. I burst into tears, and the whole story poured out. The way Hamish wouldn't let me talk to anyone; the way his hugs and kisses were always just the tiniest bit too hard and too long; the way he would made me sit on his lap all the time; the way he'd hurt me.

"And," I said, by this time so hysterical I wasn't censoring my words at all, no matter how ridiculous I sounded, "He won't let me go to the kitchens so Yuthiah Lenwin will make me curry, and I _love curry!_"

By this time, Keeya's arms were around me, and I leaned against her and I sniffled, finally starting to calm down. "Oh, you," she said gently. "You poor, poor girl. Now you listen," and she was wonderfully matter of fact and firm. "I want you to stay by me all you can tomorrow. Stay close to us Gryffindors, and never go anywhere alone with Hamish. You hear me? And I want you to go to the kitchens with Yuthiah tomorrow and eat all the curry you want. All right? I'll keep my eyes open for you as much as possible."

And the plan was made. She understood! She wasn't treating me like some weak-minded girl or an overreacting teenager. She told me it wasn't my fault.

I was right. This isn't love.

I can't wait for tomorrow- I'm a free girl again!

Victoire

* * *

Oh, Toblerone, today was wonderful! 

I did exactly as Keeya said and stayed very close to her. We went down to breakfast together, and when we saw Hamish waiting for me at the entrance to the Great Hall, Keeya stopped right in front of him with her arm round my shoulders and said, "Victoire will be having breakfast with me today. Girl talk, you see," and swept me away without giving Hamish a chance to respond. I couldn't help smiling as I piled my plate with pancakes and bacon; I was a lot hungrier, suddenly.

All day I kept around the Gryffindor crowd, and discovered we had so much in common! I'd forgotten how wonderful it was to chatter away with a huge group of friends. Every now and then I'd see Hamish, and the look on his face would make me frightened. But I was always protected.

I asked Yuthiah if tonight would work for his curry, and his whole face lit up. "Of course!" he replied excitedly, and spent the rest of the class planning out dinner. I can't wait.

Actually, I should be going to the kitchens right about now. He has a hors d'oeuvre planned that sounds lovely- white bread dipped in olive oil and balsamic vinegar. He wouldn't stop talking about it all class! I should go, now, in case he thinks I've changed my mind.

Happiness is a wonderful thing.

Victoire

* * *

Teddy was in a foul mood. 

He wasn't blind, in case she thought he hadn't noticed how thin she was getting. Or the way she should never talk to anyone anymore. The way she kept getting mysterious bruises, and they way she would flinch every time Hamish approached her, or the way the once daring and cheeky girl would nod, frightened, anytime someone would even just _look _at her.

Yet she wasn't saying anything. She would avoid him if he ever tried to ask her what was wrong, she would go out of her way to not even pass him in the corridors, she would spend the whole evening in the girl's dormitories so he couldn't pin her down and demand what Hamish was doing to her.

He loved her and she was going out with someone who was hurting her. He didn't like to think in what ways.

He used to coach Hamish in his mind, whenever he saw the two of them together. _Don't take it personally when she insults you when she's mad. She has a temper, and she doesn't mean any of it. She gets tired really easily, so don't be angry when she says she has to go. It's not that she doesn't want to be with you. She cries a lot- get over it! She's really sensitive; especially when it comes to the way other people feel about her. When she's on top form though, she's as tough as nails. But you need to help her get better. She needs people, Hamish. She needs people._

But it hadn't worked, and he was scared that Victoire was being punished for every 'misdemeanor' she had every committed when under Hamish's reign.

He'd tried to talk to Neville about it, but his professor had seemed oddly curt and unwilling to chat. It had been announced the next morning that his Gran had just died.

He even had decided to talk to Professor Chang- as she was a woman, surely she'd seen this sort of thing happen before, maybe to one of her friends. But Professor Chang had gone to France to visit her cousin, and the substitute teacher, Professor Douglas, was not the sort of person one would ask about the possibility of a friend being hurt by her boyfriend.

Keeya had taken her aside and talked to her yesterday night, and Teddy had noted with great pride that Victoire had not been with Hamish once that day. But he had also seen his terrifying look of vehemence and jealousy when he realized she was pulling away from him. And he had seen the way Victoire had reacted when she had seen that expression.

He felt absolutely helpless. It was midnight, and he couldn't get to sleep- her white, haunted face seemed to have imprinted itself on the back of his eyelids. He finally decided to take a stroll through the school. If that couldn't tire him out, nothing could.

It was just as he was idly thinking about going to the kitchens that he heard indistinct yelling. It sounded eerily familiar, and as he drew closer to the bellowing he heard a scream.

One he knew well.

It was Victoire.

He broke into a run as the screaming continued, praying, bargaining, doing all that he could mentally to try and help Victoire. As he grew near to the sound that tore at his heart, the wild, almost inhuman shriek stopped. And a body, robed in black but with hair of a glorious tint that you could see even in the dim light, rolled and bounced down a set of stone steps and came to rest at his feet.

Teddy dropped to his knees beside her. He felt the blood drain from his face as he saw her blood-soaked left side, the bruises and cuts she had sustained as she had tumbled down the stairs, and her arm sticking out at a very unnatural angle.

Automatically his head rose to the staircase. At the top, Hamish was standing, his robes in disarray, staring with disbelieving eyes at the broken, barely breathing mass of black that was Victoire.

"What have you done?" Teddy croaked, and then shouted. "WHAT HAVE YOU BLOODY WELL DONE!"

There was a cackling noise, and Peeves swept into view around a corner, "Not getting into an argument, my little studentsies?" He asked, chuckling, before falling silent as he spotted Victoire slumped against Teddy.

"Please, Peeves," Teddy croaked, unable to tear his eyes off the vulnerable looking girl in his arms, "Get Professor Thomas. Please. She's so hurt-"

"Right you are, Mister Lupin," said Peeves in such a serious voice, for him, that Teddy looked up in shock. "My condolences to you."

He then sped off, shouting as loudly as he could, "STUDENT ATTACKED! MISS VICTOIRE WEASLEY HURT AND POSSIBLY KILLED BY HAMISH BLACKTHORN! SAVE HER, SOMEONE! STUDENT ATTACKED…"

As his voice faded, Teddy felt an ice-cold rope begin to tighten around his chest. _Possibly killed…_

Hamish seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he ran down the stops to quickly that he nearly fell, as well. "I didn't kill her," he croaked. "Teddy, I didn't- I don't know what- I swear I didn't-"

"Don't come any closer," Teddy snarled. "You've done enough damage."

Hamish stood there for a moment longer, gaping like a goldfish out of waster, before coming to his senses and striding off back to the Slytherin Common Room.

At least, he tried to.

"Mister Blackthorn," A voice snapped. "_Lumos!_" A light flared up, and the face of Professor Corner came into view. "Is Peeves telling the truth? Did you really-"

His voice died off as he stared at Teddy cradling the bloodstained girl in his arms. "Teddy," he said quietly, "Will you please assist me in bringing Victoire to the Hospital Wing? Hamish-" and here his voice became fierce and powerful, "If you have moved at all from this spot when I get back, I shall not hesitate to curse you from here to Australia. Is that quite clear?"

"Y-Yes," Hamish stuttered, still looking as though he didn't know what was happening.

Teddy got up, holding onto Victoire's pale hand. Her pulse had slowed down even more since he had found her. He couldn't think about what that might entail.

"You may continue to hold her hand, Lupin," said Professor Corner shortly. "Tell me if she seems to be fading even more." He pointed his wand at Victoire and murmured, "_Locomoter Mortis_." Victoire immediately rose as though she was a puppet, and began to glide along the shadowed hallway to the Hospital Wing. Teddy followed beside her, anxiously massaging her ice cold fingers and trying to whisper comforting things to her. She didn't move, though. She was still unconscious.

"What happened?" Professor Corner asked as he guided Victoire's limp figure around a corner with a wave of his wand.

Teddy didn't hesitate for a moment. He knew he would get in trouble for being out of his dormitory after hours, but he didn't care. Priorities have a curious way of reshuffling themselves after you've seen the one person you love crumpled and bleeding on the floor.

"I was walking to the kitchens," he said hurriedly, "When I heard someone- it was Hamish, I think- yelling. Then Victoire was screaming and it was going on for a long time, and as I got closer to the sound it stopped. I saw her bouncing down the stairs- I don't know whether she was unconscious before that. Hamish was standing at the top of the staircase, Professor. It was him, I know it! He's been going out with her all year, and she's stopped talking to people or eating and sometimes she's bruised…"

As he saw his teacher's frown deepen,, Teddy choked on his words. He couldn't bear to go on, yet he couldn't stop thinking about the past months. He found, though, that there was no need to keep going; his teacher was asking him questions. "She was talking to other students today. Did she ditch him?"

"Keeya Odwogo talked to her, sir," Teddy said, "And told her to stay away from him, to stick close to the Gryffindors. I don't know why she was out this late… Then again, I'll bet Keeya didn't reckon on Hamish beating Victoire to a pulp when she went a day without talking to him." He spat the words out bitterly, his loathing and hatred of Hamish, fear for Victoire, and confusion at the situation building up inside of him, as though there were actual blocks of each emotion causing him to suffocate and feel too heavy to walk. He still continued along the stone hallways, though; no power on heaven or earth could pry him away from that clammy hand he was clutching.

"We're here," Corner announced quietly, as they arrived outside the door of the Hospital Wing.

"Good," said Teddy tersely, "Because her pulse just slowed down again."

"Poppy!" Corner cried in a whisper, knocking gently. A moment later the elderly witch opened the door, still in her nightdress.

"Micheal, what- oh, my heavens! Miss Weasley!" ejaculated Madam Pomfrey. "Both of you leave this instant- I must tend to Victoire! What has happened?" As she gently sent Victoire over to a bed and bustled around for potions, Teddy ran up to her.

"Don't make me leave her," he said urgently. "I can't- you don't understand. I love Victoire, and she's been hurt by someone she trusted-"

"Mr. Lupin," she said ominously, turning around. Although her face softened at the sight of his white, tortured face, she kept her fierce tone, "I must insist on you going back to bed. You may come see her as soon as your classes are over, and no sooner. Is that quite clear?"

"Madam Pomfrey," he said hopelessly, but to no avail. She had her mind made up.

"Goodnight," she said firmly, and closed the door in his face.

* * *

Teddy's classes had never gone on so long as they did the next day. Martin and Bridget had to constantly be whispering in his ear, telling him what he was supposed to be doing next, because his entire mind was focused on Victoire. Was she awake yet? Was she hurting? He hoped Madam Pomfrey would force her to eat- she had always been slender, but she had become downright scrawny over the past weeks. 

"Teddy," whispered Martin finally. Teddy looked up, startled. He had just been engrossed in his thoughts about how to best torture, maim, and kill Hamish. "Classes are over. You can see her."

Teddy didn't even gather up his books. As the bell rang, he flew out of the classroom, up the stairs, and through to the Hospital Wing. As he burst into the room, however, he saw Moll and Arthur Weasley, Bill and Fleur, and Benoit, Isabelle, Gideon, and Fabian all standing around a bed with its curtains drawn. The women had been crying.

"Teddy?" said Fleur croakily. "Oh, Teddy- eet eez important zat you talk with Victoire. Please."

"She's been in a right state," said Bill thickly. "I can't believe we were stupid enough to let this happen. Right under our noses."

"Thank you for saving her, Teddy," Molly sobbed, and threw herself into Teddy's arms. "We can never thank you enough…"

"Is she awake?" Teddy asked, trying to gently remind everyone that they must keep their voices down. Bill, however, nodded.

"She won't talk to any of us, though. Just sits there. She stares at us. I don't know where Victoire's gone, but she won't speak-" He stopped talking abruptly as his grief began to overwhelm him.

"I want to see her," said Teddy. "Please."

The two couples exchanged looks of trepidation, but opened the curtains surrounding Victoire's sickbed.

Teddy tentatively approached her side, staring at the girl who barely looked like herself anymore. All the bruises and cuts had been healed, but her face was pale and wan. Victoire's hands, once so busy and graceful, lay limply at her side while her eyes had lost their depth. They no longer were shining, sapphire-and-purple orbs, but circles of muddy blue. Her hair looked thin and two-dimensional; light red with some yellow. It was as if her body had given up on everything that made her charm and inward grace visible. She stared out straight in front of her, giving no sign that she had noticed his entrance.

"Er… Victoire?" Teddy ventured. Outside, the two couples were talking again, asking Madam Pomfrey questions in shrill, panicky voices. "Victoire, I'm- I'm glad to see you're doing better-"

Merlin, this was not going to get anywhere. Fleur's voice had risen to fever pitch, and the man's voices were getting louder too. Teddy saw a flicker of something in his friend's smooth countenance, and suddenly realized what she needed.

"Be quiet!" Teddy commanded as he poked his head out of the curtains. "She needs silence. I think she wants to be alone."

As the adults turned shocked faces towards him, he repeated rather sheepishly, "It's what she needs. I'm sure of it."

There was a moment more when no one moved. Then, all eight members of Victoire's family moved reluctantly out of the room. Teddy made to follow, but felt something holding him back. He turned around and found that Victoire was kneeling on the edge of her bed and clinging to his sleeve.

"Are you sure?" he asked her softly. Her head moved once up, once down, almost imperceptibly.

"And you don't want me to talk, though?" He had to make sure. Again she nodded.

Teddy eased himself onto her bed, leaning against the wall and holding out his arms. Victoire moved back and snuggled against him, melting into his hold.

He didn't know how long they sat there, the wounded girl and the boy who knew of suffering, stroking her hair. All he knew was that the light was starting to go the deep red it always did at sunset when she first spoke.

"Yuthiah Lenwin cooks," she said in a tiny voice. Teddy didn't do anything except turn his head to look at her. "That's why I was out of my dormitory. He was making me dinner, and the dessert took longer than expected. It was a cheesecake, and the house elf that was serving it got called somewhere else and by the time that was found out it was already after hours. When we finally had dessert I walked with Yuthiah back to the dungeons, but as I was leaving after saying good night to him, Hamish came out. I ran but he caught me. Then-" her body trembled. Teddy held her firmly as she continued, her eyes seeing nothing but the horrors of that night, "Hamish caught up to me. He must have done a non verbal spell, because he sort of slashed the air with his wand and my side was cut. The scar will never fade, Madam Pomfrey says. Then he-" Here Victoire's trembling grew almost uncontrollable, and her eyes had such a foreign expression in them, such pain, that Teddy couldn't bear to look at her. "Then he used the Cruciatus curse on me."

Teddy wasn't aware of gasping, but for a moment the world stopped spinning and his mouth was open. Hamish had used an Unforgiveable Curse on Victoire-

"And I was screaming," Victoire went on, clearly unable to stop, "And he just said that the curse would teach me to avoid and cheat on him. And then, when he stopped torturing me, he kicked me down the stairs. I must've been knocked out on the way down."

There was a short pause, in which Teddy's mind reeled in horror. Then she said sardonically, "And that is what happened."

"I'm- Merlin, Victoire, I'm so sorry-"

"And now I'm scared," Victoire whispered to his chest, wrapping her arms around him as though he was saving her from drowning. "I'm scared that I can't care again. I'm scared that I won't be able to kiss anyone, or love them without feeling so afraid. I- I thought he was going to kill me, Teddy. If that is what love is, then I'm done. But you- you didn't scream at Fayza, did you?" She lifted up her head, and her eyes were swimming with tears. "Warner didn't force Keeya to sit on his lap. Martin didn't make any of his girlfriends kiss them when they didn't want to. But I- I don't want to go through it again," and she buried her face into Teddy's shoulder and sobbed.

"Victoire," Teddy said at last, suddenly knowing what he must say, "You're right. Neither me, nor Warner, nor Martin, nor almost every chap in this school has done that to a girlfriend. Hamish was an exception. I remember that Harry told me once that the most dangerous potion in the world was Amortentia, because obsessive love wasn't even love- it was a sick kind of imitation. I think that's what happened." He took a deep breath and desperately hoped he was doing the right thing. "As for you never loving again- Victoire, I've always loved you, I think. I just happened to be a stupid git, so stupid I didn't know my own feelings." Victoire's lips turned up just the slightest bit, and Teddy kept going, heartened. "And I don't know how you feel about me, but I love you too much to let yourself think you can't care about anyone ever again. So…"

He leaned forward, braced himself, and gently guided Victoire's face so that her lips met his.

It was a relatively chaste kiss. Their lips did not part, his hands did not wander. Yet, when Teddy drew back with an intake of breath- Victoire hadn't make any motions of protest- fire was burning in his veins like it had never burned before. There had been embers with Fayza, but this was an inferno. He smiled giddily at Victoire, and found that she was smiling back.

"I love you, Victoire," he told her again.

And he could almost see the light coming back on in her eyes as she drew him close and whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N- CAN EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOER'S NOT, EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT ACCUSTOMED TO? IT'S VERY IMPORTANT. THANK YOU.**

Well, now that I've got your attention… First things first.

Ha! They kissed, really kissed, I mean, since the mistletoe didn't really count, I think. And it only took me twenty chapters!

Yes, I am pathetic.

Also, apologies for all the people who were informed that I had posted a new chapter. It was the same chapter, as I'm sure you soon found out. I changed a grand total of two words. It was completely my fault, as I have as much technological competence as a Neanderthal. But now onto the really serious stuff.

You probably have discovered that I've been updating this story quite quickly. Now, when I decided to try to update every second day, I knew I was compromising my writing ability. The story that you were just reading is _not_ my best writing ever, and I apologize for that. But this story wouldn't get out of my head, and I wanted to get as much of it into Cyberspace before _it _started. You know. School.

Oh, the horror.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but I am a Hermione when it comes to school. I need to get impossibly high marks, and I work hard to get them. I'm also editing the novel that I wrote last year and have a plethora of extra-curricular activities as well.

Translation- I will probably not be updating for a very, very long time.

I'm not going to go on an official hiatus from this story, because I know that I'll have an idea at the weirdest time and post it as fast as I can. The thing is, though, last year I went months without going on the computer.

I'm sure you understand my issue.

I would like to say, though, that I hate leaving this story, and I do wish I didn't have to. It will never be abandoned. You have my word of honor.

So here's my official farewell for this year. All my reviewers, I love you. You made my day over and over again by clicking that little purple button in the corner (and I still encourage you all to do so! I'm sure they'll give me inspiration… yes, I know, I'm horrible,), and thanks to everyone who has read but hasn't reviewed. I fully sympathize, and you're all great!

So I will leave you all, reviewers or not, with the most decadent pudding yet- a base of crushed Oreos, on top of which is a layer of caramel. Pecans are sprinkled on top of the caramel, and crowning the whole dessert is chocolate melted into whipped cream and cream cheese.

Dig in.


	21. Unexpected Complications

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and had spent seventeen years writing incredible stories which are some of the finest tales this century while simultaneously going to press conferences, being interviewed, and getting bombarded with fan mail, all in the name of Harry Potter while being a single Mum, getting married, and having two more children, and was finally done after almost two decades, do you really think I'd spend my days writing Harry Potter fanfiction?

**Unexpected Complications**

Portia sat on the cold, hard grass of a seemingly deserted moor. The wind howled around her and she fixed her unblinking yellow eyes on a crumbling wall, which zig-zagged through the field. It was a very odd place for anyone to be on this cold, March midnight; odder still, as Portia happened to be a Kneazle.

But Portia's human, Bridget, had suggested she go try to help Eira the next time she was dragged out with her mother to attend a ghastly meeting of the group known as the 'Aetenitae', and Portia was nothing if not obedient.

As she had quite an independent personality, this wasn't strictly true. But Portia had a streak of cat in her which sometimes made her think a little more highly of herself than necessary.

Nevertheless, Portia was quite touched at her own obedience and bravery. She reflected on her many attributes quite happily, until a scream broke the cold, still silence of the moor.

"My son!"

Dark, cloaked shapes were swirling into being all around the woman, who had collapsed and was sobbing on the ground. One such figure pointed his wand at the ground and muttered; a second later, a fire sprang up, the bright blue flames illuminating the scene in a weird, otherworldly light.

The woman sobbing on the ground was quite lovely, with long, black hair and big dark eyes. Yet her grief was almost unseemly. She wailed, writhing on the wet grass, till one of her cloaked fellows kicked her sharply in the side.

"Cease your _blubbering_"- the still cloaked female spoke the last word like it tasted sour in her mouth- "And sit up. It was your son's own fault, and this is not what we came to discuss."

"But my boy- my darling Hamish-"

"Is in Azkaban, and serve him right. He promised, when he took on this job, not to physically harm the girl, that he would not actually become obssessed-"

"How dare you, Owena-"

"Silence." Said the other in a voice of such detachment, of such unimaginable cruelty, that the hysterical mother scrambled away. "We agreed not to address each other by our names, did we not? These names tie us to lives which can be snuffed out by a breath. Call me by my mortal name once more, and you will see exactly how weak you are."

"My son-" she began again, but Owena- if that was her name- had had enough. Pulling off the cloak and shaking out a magnificent mane of white-blonde hair, she strode up to the mother and slapped her, hard. The woman stared, aghast. "But your daughter-" she started finally, desperation evident in her voice.

"Your son failed the mission. He does not deserve to be immortal. My daughter-" here Owena yanked another cloaked figure, but one much smaller than the others, to her side, "- more than deserves every honour given her. She is twice the child your son ever will be. She is one of The Chosen."

The still-weeping lady subsided into heartbroken silence.

"And to prove that, we shall now bestow you, my love," the mad Owena said to her daughter, "with a great gift- a surprise for you. Tonight we shall place upon you the indelible mark of the Aetenitae! You shall become truly our own!"

Eira pulled off her hood. Portia recognized the dark brown hair and grey eyes of her human's friend, but she was paler than ever, eyes fixed on the still-prone woman. "I didn't know you and Hamish were part of us, Mrs. Blackthorn," she said.

Owena looked furious. "It was decided while you were away at school! We didn't think you wanted to be involved with drivel such as plans about the seduction of a thirteen year old girl! Did you not hear? You will become an adult in our eyes!"

The girl looked up at her mother. "I am sorry," she said smoothly. "The honor.. it overwhelmed me. I am flattered at this gesture and hope to continue to meet your expectations once the rite is complete."

"My daughter," Owena purred. "I am so proud. Let the rite… begin!"

At her signal, the cloaked figures formed a circle around the small girl.

"This midnight, we take Eira Betelgeuse Moon fully into our midst," she said in a ringing voice, "by leaving our permanent mark upon her. Not only will this signify her complete and lifelong bond to the Aetenitae, and give her full access to the Deathly Hallows when at last they are obtained, her willingness to accept this, the greatest of all possible rewards, will symbolize her dedication to us and to our aims. For with this mark, if any person learns about our existence through her information, she will die. Come, Eira, my lovely, and pull up your right sleeve."

They stood together, the small, dark girl with the pale blonde witch who called herself a mother. Owena pressed her wand against Eira's upper arm, and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Portia could see Eira's face through a gap in the circle, and Eira spotted the yellow cat-eyes gleaming in the dark as she bit her lip in agony; girl and Kneazle held each others' gazes until the grim ritual was over.

"Now that we have _that_ out of the way," said Owena, turning at last back to her other companions and leaving her daughter to her pain, "We shall move onto other things. There is only one more year left before three of the children precious to Potter will be at Hogwarts simultaneously. The family is now in a suitable condition of worry and distress- despite Hamish now being incarcerated, his attack on the girl was a masterstroke. When all three children are threatened with death, I have no doubt Potter will gladly exchange the Hallows for their safety- and _his_ peace of mind."

"When will we take them?" Asked a smooth, educated voice.

"As soon as they get off the Hogwarts Express. We will plant spies in the train- my lovely Eira along with your children, Adderly- and they will restrain all three. We will hold them hostage in the caves at Hogsmeade until Potter comes with the Hallows. Masters of Death, my friends!" she shrieked, and the figures responded, yelling and cheering with a harsh, frightening kind of joy.

"Then until next time!" someone at the back exclaimed, and one by one all the figures Disapparated, except for Eira and Owena.

"Darling, I hope you're well-pleased. We shall triumph over death yet. We will be gods."

"Yes, Mother. I will do everything I can to help you. You are too good to me; I will try and deserve this gift."

"Good girl. There will be one more meeting while you're in school, at the beginning of May. Meet me at the normal place right outside the gates."

"Yes, Mother."

"Go on, then; back to school. Ha! What does school matter when you will be immortal?" She seized Eira's arm and turned; both disappeared with a _crack_.

Portia slunk away as Owena's cackle faded on the wind. All that remained of the meeting was the blue fire which continued to burn, a lone light on the cold, dead moor.

* * *

Teddy could not believe his ears. "They did _what_?"

He stared unbelievingly at the hideous 'A' burned into Eira's skin as the others joined their cries of disbelief and sympathy to his.

Eira had approached them all in the Great Hall that morning, begging them to attend an emergency meeting at midnight. Keeya, Warner, Lydia, Fayza, Martin, Bridget, himself, and- of course- Victoire all agreed at once, stunned; they had never seen her so upset, save when she had discovered the attempt to kill Victoire's unborn brother.

She had just finished telling them about the unprecedented 'gift' of the mark. Beside Teddy, Victoire began to shake; he put a comforting arm round her as Martin spoke.

"Blimey, Eira, if all of us know, why aren't you dead already?"

"It only tracks who I tell after it's been applied," said Eira tonelessly. She'd calmed down from her near-hysteria that morning and now sat cross-legged in the middle of the circle the rest had formed. "But if any of you tell anyone else, I will die. The curse will sense that it was through my information that someone new knows of the group's existence and movements."

"So what do we do?" Fayza asked.

"Simple," said Teddy. "We don't tell anyone else."

"But if they're planning to kidnap you two-"

"We'll fight," Teddy said patiently. "It'll be like Dumbledore's Army. I can ask Harry a bunch of questions about dueling- and we should all practice _Expelliarmus_ starting tomorrow."

Everyone looked doubtfully at him. The story of Dumbledore's Army was something of a legend in the magical community, and he could tell by their faces they could not imagine themselves living up to that standard.

"Dumbledore's Army was only a teenager's gang," he explained as Warner started to protest. "Harry's told me about it loads of times. They were just scared kids, like we are, doing whatever they could to defend themselves, defend Hogwarts. They weren't the brilliant prodigies everyone thinks they were. They were just like us."

"I agree." Victoire said, her voice echoing strongly through the passage to Honeydukes. "We should do anything we can. We have to fight this! Look what's happening- Eira's getting branded, I'm getting tortured by a boyfriend… They're sick, and if we can stop them, let's!"

Her face was staunchly determined. Teddy smiled; she had recovered so amazingly from the tiny, timid wisp she had been while under Hamish's rule. She now ate and slept again, got into arguments with Yuthiah Lenwin about how to make a proper poached egg, talked to whoever she pleased, and was even stronger and more beautiful than before.

At least, Teddy thought so.

The one lasting impact Hamish had left, though, was fear of romance. Ever since that day in the Hospital Wing, Teddy had not made any attempt to kiss her or talk about his feelings towards her; Victoire was not ready. Yet he knew that, when the time came, it would be himself whom she would choose. But he could wait until then.

Bridget's voice sounded from her position on the floor, where she was lying on her back and gouging pictures into the ceiling with her wand. "We could get someone else to tell the grown-ups. Don't the Malfoys know? They could tell Harry."

"Some problem," replied Eira. Her voice still held no emotion, but her white face and trembling hands informed them all of the state she was in. "Kerenza Dering, another member of the Aetenitae, told them before she was given the Mark. They had no idea that Hamish was out to get you," she added to Victoire, who nodded rigidly. "They were really sorry about it."

"So," said Lydia, "Have we reached a unanimous decision regarding the reincarnation of an association educating us in the ways of combative magical prowess?"

"I say go for it, mate," said Martin to Teddy.

"Absolutely," Keeya agreed.

"Right, then," said Teddy, feeling rather exhilarated, considering the circumstances, "Let's start Dumbledore's Army again!"

"Could we change the name?" asked Eira. Everyone looked at her, puzzled. "I was wondering if we could call ourselves The Mortals; you know, to prove to my parents-" she spat the words out as though they were poison, "that being mortal is good, that being able to die is part of what makes us human. If that's all right."

Bridget ceased carving the roof and sat up. "I think it's beautiful," she said seriously.

"I think her suggestion has been met with a general consensus of all in the vicinity," said Lydia. "This group will also be beneficial to all who suffer under the Adderlys, do you not agree?"

"They were mocking me about Hamish just today," said Victoire. "I was about to hex them, but Professor Chang came by and gave them detention."

"It's one o'clock," said Warner, checking his watch. "We'd better scarper."

Everyone exited the statue, thanked Eira once more for her infallible bravery, and quietly slipped away to their common rooms.

No-one saw the suspicious fluttering of a nearby tapestry, whose movements almost seemed to show people hiding behind it…

* * *

Dad,

Eira Moon's a bloody traiter. Me and Jane saw her talking with the warewolf and that Weezley girl and all their freinds at one o'clock in the morning. She's been telling all our secrets to them, we don't know how long. Has she really got the Mark now?

Sined,

Judas

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Teddy called to Victoire across the Gryffindor Common Room. He'd been up late that night, carefully wrapping her present, but he didn't mind; the smile which she bestowed on him was a glorious one as he dropped his package on the growing pile beside her.

"Oh, Teddy, thanks! Mind if I open yours now? Only I'm going to be opening my others after classes, so Lydia and Eira and everyone can be there…"

"Go ahead," said Teddy, perfectly aware of the jealous looks Victoire's other admirers aimed at him as his friend ripped the golden paper off his gift.

It was a leather diary that hexed anyone who opened it, other than its owner. The key hung on a golden chain, which Teddy helped fasten round her neck. Victoire opened the diary; "Sit down and write, dummy!" It shouted in a squeaky voice.

"It's… it's wonderful!" she gasped, tucking the key into the front of her robes.

"You can only have it on one condition," Teddy told her.

"What?"

"That you call it Toblerone."

"Shut up," she snapped, blushing, but allowed him to help her out of the portrait hole. Half the house followed them.

After Hamish had been sentenced to four years in Azkaban, his friends began making all sorts of threats against Victoire; they'd trip her in the hallways, try to jinx her, and mutter horrible insults under their breaths when she passed by. Upon hearing this, Professor Thomas recommended Victoire always have people protecting her when she walked in the hallways. The boys in particular enthusiastically consented to queue round the dazzling, witty girl whenever possible; but it was Teddy who always took up the revered position right next to Victoire.

As the group progressed down the corridors to breakfast, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined the chattering throng; Victoire was immensely popular, and the schoolwide indignation following Hamish's attack had been great. At least a quarter of the school surrounded Teddy and Victoire when at last they entered into the Great Hall. "I reckon if any of Hamish's cronies tried to get at you they couldn't even spot you in this lot," Teddy told her as the mass of people squeezed in through the double doors.

Victoire frowned. "It's very nice of them all, but I rather wish they wouldn't. Doesn't anyone think I can take care of myself?"

"I've been on the receiving end of your Jelly-Brain Jinx," Teddy reminded her. "I _know _you can take care of yourself."

After a hearty breakfast of scones, jam, clotted cream, and sausage, the vast bodyguard once again took its place around Victoire. After dropping her off at her Arithmacy classroom, Teddy, Martin, and Bridget proceeded to Charms.

"Your OWLS are drawing dangerously close!" Professor Chang informed them as the class settled down, opening bags and sharpening quills. "And yet Mr. Lupin remains the only person who can fully enable cutlery to perform formation gymnastics! No, Miss Twycross, your trapeze spell did not count," she added rigidly as Bridget opened her mouth. "You have five weeks till the examinations, so start practicing!"

The day did not go well. Teddy had been so absorbed in Victoire's recovery from her terrible experience with Hamish that he had completely forgotten about OWLs. Although he was reasonably confident in Charms and Ancient Runes, Zabini gave him a 'D' on his Transfiguration homework, and Trelawney informed him that the stars foretold of a hideously awful experience in his near future. Even Professor Longbottom, after delightedly announcing his engagement to Hannah Abbot to the class, held Teddy back to warn him to concentrate hard on Herbology.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," he said, eyes returning to the ring on his left hand every three seconds, "But you will have to study hard. I'm sure Martin will help you."

"Well, don't worry," Bridget said as they trooped up to the castle. "History of Magic next!"

"Yeah. Great."

After a refreshing nap as Professor Binns droned on and on about goblin wars (Bridget shot him dirty looks all the way back to the Common Room), he was amazed to see Eira waiting for him at the Portrait hole. "Eira?"

She turned, and he realized by the Rvenclaw crest she wore that he was addressing Mara Dodgins. "I am nothing like that freak," she spat. "I was waiting for Victoire to give her birthday present to her."

"She's just coming back from Potions," said Teddy, wanting her to go away; he'd always been wary of Mara, with her shallow beliefs and cold eyes and obsessive jealousy of Victoire. "Shall I pass it on?"

"No," snapped Mara.

"Where is it, anyway?" Bridget asked. "The present, I mean."

Mara held up a box of pumpkin pasties. Teddy was not pacified; he'd heard Harry's story about Ron, cauldron cakes, and a certain girl named Romilda Vane a few too many times.

"Are they safe?" He asked her point-blank.

Mara drew herself up to her full, unimpressive height. "I am one of Victoire's oldest friends," she informed him haughtily. "and I resent your suspicion. What's wrong with me giving her a birthday present?" As she continued talking, Bridget casually drew her wand. "I didn't know Victoire now had a Screening Squadron as well as- AARRGH!"

Bridget had flicked her wand at the box in Mara's arms, which promptly flew open to display neat rows of pumpkin pasties, all of which disintegrated with small shrieks.

"Specialis revelio," Bridget said, "is a very useful spell. Your jinxed those pasties!"

"Why?" Teddy shouted, advancing towards the glaring girl. Mara backed away quickly, eyes narrowing into slits as she raised her wand.

"Not all of us think your little friend's so lovely," she snarled. "Get away or I'll hex you."

"You would not-" Teddy started furiously, reaching for his own wand; there was a flash of silver light, and crippling pain in his arm; Bridget raised her wand also, and Mara suddenly disappeared.

"Transportation spell I made up," she told Teddy and Martin, both of whom were deeply impressed. "It should have put her just outside the school grounds, but I'm not sure... hopefully she'll be caught and punished for being out of bounds! Now, let's take a look at that arm..."

* * *

Birds hated it when humans flew, and this crow, named Nicholas, was no exception. Was it enough, he wondered as the black, hooded figure drew ever nearer to his nest, that they handled wands and caught his kind and baked them in pies? No, they had to have the power of flight as well. And this woman was especially irritating; she had long blonde hair, and was shrieking at a dark-haired girl in her arms as she flew, like some obscene parody of any respectable bird-mother.

"How dare you betray me? You shall die! You shall be killed! My own flesh and blood, everything I worked for… you shall no longer be immortal! You have never deserved to use the Deathly Hallows! I have done everything for you, but you have failed me, Eira!"

And the girl turned a frightened face toward the woman and said, "Eira? I'm Mara Dodgins!"

* * *

**A/N: **And BAM! I am back!

Thank you all SO SO MUCH for your incredible patience! I know it was cruel to keep you all waiting for this long... but after an insanely hectic year, a rewritten manuscript, and a rather embarrassing foray into the world of Naruto fanfiction, I am in full-blown Harry Potter mode!

A special thanks to the people who reviewed during the year. They really were a great lift during a very stressful time. Big shout-out to **Mouse and Stupid Production... **for an awe-inspiring review which jolted me back into gear!

I'm really nervous about sending out this chapter when I haven't written it for a year, so please please please drop a line saying what you think! (Yes, right back to my grovelling ways...) If you do, giant M&Ms, as requested by **PotterCullenGirl** (and yes, your review mattered very much-- thank you for it!) will be given to you!

You guys rock.


	22. Stories, Studying, and Scamanders

* * *

Disclaimer: If I was J

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and had spent seventeen years writing incredible stories which are some of the finest tales this century while simultaneously going to press conferences, being interviewed, and getting bombarded with fan mail, all in the name of Harry Potter while being a single Mum, getting married, and having two more children, and was finally done after almost two decades, do you really think I'd spend my days writing Harry Potter fanfiction?

* * *

**Stories, Studying, and Scamanders**

Ancient Runes homework: write a short story in Ancient Runes. Include a translation.

_The Adventures of a Beautiful Girl_

_By Mara Dodgins_

_Once upon a time an entrancingly beautiful girl was, through no fault of her own, hexed by a foe for being so beautiful and sweet and charming and popular. When she woke up, the beautiful girl was immediately taken captive by a strange woman._

"_What are you doing?" Cried the beautiful girl._

"_You betrayed me!" sobbed the woman. "Wait… you are not my daughter, are you?"_

"_I've never seen you before," said the beautiful girl. Because she was so sensitive and caring, she asked the woman, "What's wrong?"_

"_I have just found out that my daughter, who looks just like you except less beautiful, has been betraying my secrets to my enemies. I am on a Quest to find the Fountain of Youth, and I thought my daughter was going to help me. Instead, she has spied on me, reporting all that I do to people who don't want me to find the Fountain of Youth." replied the woman. "I have done everything for her, but she stabbed me in the back."_

"_Oh no!" said the beautiful girl. "I am so sorry for you. Is there anything I can do?"_

_The woman stopped crying. It was obvious that the beautiful girl had real tact and sympathy, qualities which made everyone love the beautiful girl._

"_I do have an idea in how you can help me," she said. "Let's play a trick on my daughter. We will not tell her we know about her treachery, but at the last moment, you and I will bring her and my enemies to their knees!"_

_And the beautiful girl and the woman did that, and they won. Soon they found the Fountain of Youth, and the woman adopted the beautiful girl as her daughter, and they lived happily every after, and the beautiful girl was always beautiful._

_The End._

* * *

Saturday, May 16th

Dear Toblerone,

I've really been writing in you a lot! I'm glad Teddy got me that new diary- soon you'll be all used up.

Remind me to hide you when that happens. Carina Diggory is always trying to steal you, and once I stop using you every day she might have a fair go of it. She wants to find out what my life is like being the girlfriend of Teddy, and I don't tell her anything.

But I'm really not Teddy's girlfriend. I've had my fill of boyfriends for a long time. I know Teddy would never treat me the way Hamish did, but I'm pretty happy to be single right now. Besides, with lessons, friends, and the occasional midnight meeting, I don't have much time for much else! Even now I really should be studying for exams, but I think I deserve a break after spending three whole hours studying Arithmacy; all those little numbers were giving me a headache.

I'm just hiding in the Common Room from Mara Dodgins and her little gang of chavs. She had been getting angrier and angrier at me this year; I have no idea why. Teddy says she's jealous, but I fail to see what she's jealous of. But now she's acting really nice to me, that sort of nice that seems like it has poison underneath. Her whole gang talks about how pretty I look every time I pass them in the hallways, and she keeps trying to make me promise to meet them in Hogsmeade for a girls' day, whatever that is.

Her sudden friendliness is kind of disturbing. She's always hated me! She even tried to give me jinxed pasties for my birthday, according to Teddy. Bridget hexed her, though, and Mara didn't turn up again for hours! I have wonderful friends, Toblerone, I really do.

It's rather lonely right now, however. Everyone's studying. Teddy's absolutely terrified about his OWLs. Auntie Hermione's taken to sending him advice every morning at breakfast; I don't think it helps his nerves very much. He shouldn't be worried, though; he's still got two weeks until his OWLs start!

I'm so scared for Eira. I know I've told you this a million times before, but I can't help but obsess over it. I hate not being able to do anything for her; she's doing brilliantly in school and seems fine, but I can't stop looking at the arm of her robes and remembering what lies beneath it. Up until now, dealing with the Aetenitae has always felt like a game to me- a very important and dangerous game, yes, but a game nonetheless. But now, when we know that we can't tell anyone or Eira will die, it's like being in a nightmare and knowing you can't wake up. I suppose I'd assumed we'd tell an adult sooner or later about what was going on, and then Uncle Harry would swoop down with his Aurors and everything would be fine.

But now, not only are Teddy and Eira and James and I in danger, all our friends are involved too. I don't know how I would forgive myself if one of them were killed by the Aetenitae, not after all they've done for us. Lydia, Keeya, Warner, Fayza… and, of course, Bridget and Martin. I remember the first time I met them- I had just gotten back from France on holiday, and we all went to-

Toblerone, I am a dunce. I am the most blockheaded person you will ever meet, I am thick past human comprehension! THAT'S IT!

Here I am, bewailing the fact that no adults know about the Aetenitae- of course they do! The Scamanders! They gave us Dirigible Plums, we told them all about the Deathly Hallows, they went and rescued me from the Malfoy Manor, and I know for a fact that Bridget has kept in regular contact with them ever since they gave her Portia- she sometimes reads bits of their letters to us at breakfast!

Luna and Rolf Scamander can help us!

Excuse me, Toblerone. I have some people to see.

* * *

Later

I was right! Bridget has been writing to them about everything! She and I have just sent an owl off to Incredibus Cove with a message for the Scamanders! If anyone knows what to do, it'll be them. Whenever Uncle Harry talks about Luna, he always says, "She's as brilliant as a Sphinx, as brave as a lion, as wise as a centaur, and twice as batty as all of them put together."

Looking back on it, I'm not really sure that's a compliment, but the point of it is I know they'll help us. Bridget hadn't remembered that the Scamanders knew either; there she was in the library, trying to invent a spell to make the illustrations in _Life Lessons I Learned Among the Trolls _sing barbershop quartet, when I ran in. Teddy was working on the other side of the table, his eyes wide and rather hysterical.

"Will you shut up, Victoire?" he hissed as I began gabbling about Luna and Rolf. "I have fourteen days to research exactly how to treat a Mooncalf with a broken leg, memorize the entire story of how the Statute for Secrecy came into operation, try to see something in those blasted crystal balls-"

It obviously never occurred to him that he could just study, as opposed to sitting and complaining about it, but I was already talking to Bridget as Teddy continued to reel off his list of things to learn.

"Some people other than us do know about the Aetenitae- we can get their help without hurting Eira! The Scamanders know! You've told them everything we've been up to, haven't you?"

Bridget dropped her wand on the book she was trying to enchant, which promptly burst out into a most glorious version of the Hallelujah Chorus. The students sitting at the other tables turned round and gave us dirty looks.

"Victoire, that's it!" Bridget shouted over the cacophony. "You're a genius-"

"STOP THAT DREADFUL RACKET-" Madam Pince emerged from a row of bookshelves, spotted the book which was still merrily emitting peals of music, seemed to swell, and lifted her wand.

Bridget and I decided to make a run for it, and left the library at full tilt, an entire unabridged dictionary of Ancient Runes chasing us out the door. We went up to the Owlery, wrote a letter explaining what had happened, sent off a school owl, and we're planning to tell everyone to meet us in the statue of the hump-backed with tonight at dinner, so we can tell them that someone else knows.

Oh, I've got to run; I'm sitting out in the courtyard and Mara's just approaching me with what looks like a Wonderwitch product from Uncle George's shop (and Uncle Fred, as he would hasten to remind me.) I'd better make myself scarce.

* * *

A Transcript of the Latest Meeting of the Mortals (Not complete- Bridget only made up the spell halfway through)

Victoire: …and so we wrote to the Scamanders and we're just waiting for a reply!

Teddy: Brilliant! You are amazing, Victoire. I don't know how-

Martin: Shut up with the flattery now, mate. One compliment's good, two's all right, three is overkill. But good job, both of you! Luna and Rolf are both loony enough to help us a lot, I'll bet.

Teddy: Would you mind not giving me advice on how to flirt with Victoire when Victoire can hear?

Keeya: Oh, shut up the pair of you. But well done, I'm so glad that adults know about the Aetenitae without Eira being hurt.

Warner: Martin was right, though. Three compliments _are_ overkill.

Victoire: Some more praise would be nice. If you wouldn't mind.

Eira: You have no idea how grateful I am. Thank you so much, Victoire.

Lydia: Yes, it's mildly humorous that I did not recall amongst the mental imprints of my previous experiences a slight recollection of your correspondence with the Scamanders.

(Blank silence)

Fayza: Er… Quite.

Teddy: Right, well, we'll call another meeting when the Scamanders write back, shall we? But for now-

Bridget: One moment, Teddy. (Rustling of paper) Can everyone please take a piece of parchment?

Fayza: Why?

Bridget: It's kind of like the fake Galleons that Hermione Granger did for the DA. Anyone can write on this paper and it'll appear on everyone else's paper. So we can keep in touch over the summer, in case anything important happens. I've also enchanted them so that nobody other than us can see what's written on the parchment.

Fayza: You are incredible, Bridget.

Teddy: I wish I had your brains for the OWLs…

Victoire: Oh, shut up, Teddy. Good night!

Everyone else: Good night!

End of Transcript.

* * *

Dear Teddy,

I'm sorry for owling you so much but there's one more thing you have to remember. In Ancient Runes, _ehwaz _and _eihwaz _are very similar- don't forget that the first means 'partnership' and the second means 'defense'! Always put down the counter-charm for any spells which you have to give the definition for, and under no circumstances buy any of the brain-stimulants people are selling. They are all actually the clippings from Thestrals' hooves, or something equally unpleasant. Besides, nothing is a substitute for good, hard studying! I know it's difficult going over notes all day when the weather's so wonderful, but you can always bring your books outside, as long as you don't get sidetracked. If your friends keep distracting you while you're outdoors, cast _Muffliato_ on yourself, and hopefully they'll give up on disturbing you after a little while. I'd recommend trying for a minimum of five hours of going over notes a day, and always go over the definitions for different words in Ancient Runes right before bed, so they'll really stay with you. Try doing all the words beginning with 'A' one day, 'B' the next, and so on. I wasn't sure whether you'd have _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms _already, so I'm sending my copy with Romulus, I do hope that's all right. Ron wants to drop you a note on this letter as well, so I'll sign off. Good luck, Teddy! I know you'll do just fine.

Lots of love,

Aunt Hermione

Teddy- Don't pay any attention to her. OWLs are rubbish, and marks don't matter in the real world.

Cheers!

Uncle Ron

* * *

Malfoy,

Can't believe I'm writing to you. How times change, eh?

I'm just dropping a line to say thanks about hiding Victoire from whoever was trying to hurt her. I would have written earlier, but we're a bit preoccupied at the Ministry, and the whole incident when your godson used the Cruciatus curse on Victoire was quite distracting as well.

Don't suppose you could tell me any more about the group who's out to get me, could you? I'm pretty sure they're after the Deathly Hallows, but any other information would be appreciated.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

* * *

Potter,

No, I can't tell you about anything. Don't bother thanking me about Victoire. Now I don't owe you anymore.

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Dear Victoire, Bridget, Teddy, Martin, Eira, Lydia, Fayza, Keeya, Warner, and Portia,

My, there are a lot of you. Please accept our condolences, Eira. It can't be pleasant to have a tattoo, especially one that you don't want.

We were in Costa Rica when we got your message, tracking Wumblarious Goons. We're going to be home in July. Do you want to all come over one day for Plimpy Soup? We can talk about what we should do, and if you're lucky, Rolf will even make some Infusion of Gurdyroot for you all!

Goodbye for now, my friends!

Luna

P.S. Good luck with your OWLs!

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, I love being back!Some people have been asking if I'm going to update regularly. The answer is YES! I'm going to try and finish this fic over the month of August.

Reviews would be very helpful, though, guys. If you don't like the way I'm writing it now compared to last year, or if you do, or if you're pointing out an error, or you want a character or a situation in this story, please tell me! If you do, I will give you Oreo milkshakes (as requested by the lovely, talented, and all around perfect **Islil Helyanwe**)!

And thanks to everyone who did review. I really, really appreciated it.


	23. Ordinary Wizarding Levels

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and had spent seventeen years writing incredible stories which are some of the finest tales this century while simultaneously going to press conferences, being interviewed, and getting bombarded with fan mail, all in the name of Harry Potter while being a single Mum, getting married, and having two more children, and was finally done after almost two decades, do you really think I'd spend my days writing Harry Potter fanfiction?

**Please read the Author's Note at the end, thank you.**

* * *

**Ordinary Wizarding Levels**

"Come on, you've got to eat _something_ or you'll go crazy, mate. Completely and certifiably bonkers."

"They're only tests, Teddy. It's really not that bad. And you're so good at Charms!"

"It's not just that," said Teddy, picking miserably at his toast. The written Charms OWL was going to take place in a matter of minutes, and he'd never been feeling worse. "These exams are going to change our lives forever! They'll influence what classes we take next year, if we'll even get into next year, what our jobs will be- I don't even know what I want to be when I grow up!"

"I don't really care," said Bridget, poking at the sugar bowl with her wand and setting it alight with bright green flames. She peered at it with an expression of mild interest, and continued. "I'm sure I'll be able find a job somewhere. Mum was able to work in the magical world for a long time, and she's a Squib."

"I'm going to be in Magical Law Enforcement," said Martin. "It shouldn't be too hard, all I'll really need is a Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL."

Bridget snorted. "Did you bother reading any of the pamphlets, Martin? Or to go to Professor Longbottom for Careers Advice?"

"No," said Martin cheerfully. "I forgot Careers Advice, and the brochures were too boring."

"Well, you'll need much more than an OWL in Defense Against the Dark Arts to do anything other than the dull jobs in the Ministry. Besides, you're not even very good at Defence Against the Dark Arts. Why don't you go into the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, and help with poisons and things? You've gotten top marks in Herbology and Potions ever since first year!"

"Nah, that's boring stuff." Martin leaned back on his bench, and winked at the gaggle of fourth-year Hufflepuff girls passing by; they giggled and hurried to their seats, looking back at Martin and whispering.

"Martin, I do wish you'd stop flirting with everything that had a pulse," said Victoire's voice from behind them. She plopped herself down between Teddy and Martin and helped herself to a kipper. "Still nervous, Teddy?"

"A bit," said Teddy. Much as he loved Victoire- he could say that now with full confidence- he did wish she'd leave him alone. He was sick of everyone acting chipper and matter-of-fact towards him, as though he was some needy three-your-old. "Can't a bloke get some sympathy?" he added when Victoire rolled her eyes. "I don't see you having to take OWLs!"

"We're taking OWLs, and we're not fretting like old grannies," Martin reminded him. "Hey, Romulus is here!"

"Some more advice from Aunt Hermione," Teddy groaned. "I can't look at it."

"May I?" Without waiting for his assent, Victoire coaxed his owl over and untied the message. She unfurled the parchment, read it, looked closely at Teddy, and seemed to come to some sort of decision. "Teddy, can I have a word in private?"

_No, _he wanted to say, _you can't. _But it was very hard trying to resist the Weasley determination in Victoire, who took his hand, pulled him out of his seat, and set off toward the Entrance Hall, ignoring Martin's wolf whistles that followed them out of the door.

Once out, she made a sharp left, Teddy trailing reluctantly behind her, and pulled him into a small side chamber. Her face was lit up by the sunbeams coming through the window as she turned to look at him, and Teddy couldn't help but admire her reddish-gold hair, turned even more dazzling by the light.

"Teddy, I'm sorry, but I really don't think that it's marks you're worried about. You never used to be at all concerned with them."

Teddy stared numbly ahead. "Well, what else would it be?"

"I think…" Victoire hesitated, looking nervous. "Oh, please don't get angry, and I'm really not trying to be tactless or anything, but I think it's because of- of your parents. I'm not trying to understand how it would feel to grow up without your parents and I won't ever attempt to, because I think that would be unfair to you, but you look like you do when you're sad about them."

You could have knocked Teddy over with a Bowtruckle. After perhaps a minute of stuttering he finally managed to speak. "I'd never really thought about that before. I mean, I guess I just assumed- I mean- exams seem like quite a small thing to get- I mean." he finished weakly.

Victoire shrugged. "I didn't think you had, so I thought I'd point it out. And don't worry- you'll do fine."

She flashed him a smile and unrolled the letter he had received at breakfast, turning it round to face him. The letter itself consisted of three words in his godfather's handwriting: _All our love._ The rest of the parchment was filled with the signatures of everyone back home- his grandmother, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, Aunt Ginny, all their children, Victoire's family…

"This is- it's-" He paused, tried to find the right words to express the flurry of emotions which had welled up inside him, and couldn't. "Well, thanks. Thanks very, very much."

"Teddy, this might not help, but I'd like to say- I think- I think that the dead are still- are still watching, and still love you, and they're not- gone, so to speak. I honestly do. And you're really, really brave and- I know they're proud of you."

Victoire leaned in and quickly kissed his cheek, and for a moment he was back under a pine tree surrounded by snow, telling the most beautiful nine-year-old he'd ever see about a silly, childish plan for discomfiting the Adderlys. "Good luck," she said, and hurried out the door, glancing back once and blushing.

Teddy stood rooted to the spot, the letter still clutched in his hand. Victoire had gone straight to the heart of his sudden anxiety, comforted him about the family he would never meet, and then kissed him.

It was a lot to take in.

Now that he thought about it, though, she was right. All that worry about what everyone would think about his marks, how his OWLs would affect his future… it was grief for two people whom he couldn't share his marks with, terror for an entire life ahead without the advice of a mother or father. Yes, he had Harry, and Harry was the best godfather in the world; but godfathers, no matter how understanding and wise and fun, cannot take the place of someone's parents. Harry could not be a substitute for the people who had loved each other so deeply that lycanthropy and a war could not stop them; Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, who had also loved him, Teddy, their son; and who had died in this very school to protect his freedom and the right to a better world.

And now he was fifteen, a teenager who, also, was working to defend the people whom he loved. He was taking the exams which his parents would have taken not so long ago; he was on the cusp of making decisions which his parents could have, would have helped him with- and he felt so alone, so afraid, because a child without parents cannot be woken up from a nightmare.

But... but he had friends. He had people who cared about him and his parents were watching, he was sure of it. Months of repressed feelings shot through his system and disappeared, leaving a sort of emotional exhaustion, but also peace.

Martin poked his head round the corner. "Done already, mate? So, good snogger, is she?"

"Don't be crude, Martin," said Bridget as she followed him in. "You're feeling better, I expect."

"Yeah, loads," said Teddy. "Victoire's really good at talking about feelings and stuff for a thirteen year old. No, not like that, Martin!"

"And…?" said Martin, wiggling his eyebrows.

"And we talked. That's it. Ready for Charms?"

"You really are a killjoy."

The three joined their fellow Gryffindors just in time to be marched back into the Great Hall, which looked very peculiar. Instead of the four long House tables, desks were set up in neat rows, all facing the front. The paper for their Charms exam was already laid out. Teddy slid into his seat beside Martin, feeling a lot less nervous than he'd imagined.

"All right," said Professor Longbottom, "Good luck, you lot. You have two hours to complete as many questions as you can. And- go."

He turned over a gigantic hourglass, and Teddy flipped his paper over. Scanning the list of questions, his heart leapt- this wasn't hard, this was child's play, there wasn't a single question he didn't know the answer to! _Mum, Dad- _he thought, beginning to scribble the incantation for a Levitating Charm, _I hope you're watching this._

_I think I'm going to make you proud._

* * *

"It wasn't that bad!" said Teddy some five hours later, running across the sunny lawn to where Martin was waiting for him; he had just completed his Charm practical. "Do you think Bridget'll be all right?"

Martin rolled his eyes. "Bridget won't care. Who tested you?"

"I dunno. He was really small and had a squeaky voice. Litfick, or something."

"So, not as hard as you thought, eh?"

"Not yet," said Teddy to Martin's mocking smile. "But Charms is the only thing I'm good at. Come on, we'd better study Transfiguration for tomorrow."

Transfiguration, though Teddy's worst subject, went reasonably well due to Fayza's patient tutoring. He could have done without the unfortunate incident worthy of Bridget herself where he mispronounced 'Evanesco' and, instead of Vanishing his llama, gave it a truly magnificent pair of chimneys on the top of its head, but compared to the nightmares he had been imagining, the exam went very well indeed.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was positively enjoyable- Martin, Bridget, and Fayza all agreed. With the practising they'd been doing on account of the continued threat of the Aetenitae, both the written and the practical presented no challenge at all, as though it was nothing more than a pleasant review.

Teddy's examiner was a thin lady with greying black hair, severely tied into a bun, and square spectacles. Although she looked very strict indeed, he did not feel at all nervous as he performed Shield Charms, Reductor Curses, and Stinging Hexes; her brusque manner made him feel oddly at home. When at last she was done writing down comments about his spellwork, she gave a nod of satisfaction.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin. I believe I am right to assume you are Harry Potter's godson?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Hm. Have a Ginger Newt." Teddy pulled one out of the tartan tin the woman had produced from thin air, and thanked her. "Not at all, not at all. I taught your godfather Transfiguration, you know. I was Head of his House."

"You're Professor McGonagall?" Teddy asked delightedly. He had heard many a story about his godfather's brilliant professor.

Professor McGonagall looked pleased. "Indeed. You've heard of me, then. Potter was one of my favourites- as was your father. They were both skilled in matters of the heart, not just in magic. You seem to be very much like them."

"Thanks," Teddy muttered, feeling suddenly shy; but McGonagall was, in her thin-lipped way, smiling at him. She approved of him.

"Although I do hope you don't get into as much trouble as both your father and Potter did," she added. "School rules are to be respected- some of the time. But, Lupin-" she lowered her voice. Teddy had to pretend to be taking another Ginger Newt in order to hear her words. "Come to my house sometime- bring everyone. We need to discuss your plans for the defeat of the Aetenitae."

Teddy felt as though he'd just been hit with Victoire's Jelly-Brain hex. "Pardon me?" he said, praying he'd misheard. How did this ex-Transfiguration teacher know about the Aetenitae?

"You heard me. Sometime this summer would be preferable. I would come over to talk to you with the Scamanders, but they've taken to inviting Sybill Trelawney over for tea in the summers, and I would prefer-" she stopped abruptly. Her nostrils had flared. "Well, I'm connected to the Floo Network; I will be home in time for afternoon tea on every day but Wednesday. I look forward to meeting you all."

"How-" Teddy stammered, but the bell indicating the end of the exam rang, and Teddy had no choice but to take his leave as teachers and students streamed into the hall. As he walked away he could have sworn to hear her ask Professor Smith where Peeves was:

"I hope you're taking care of him. I'm rather attached to that poltergeist."

* * *

Although deeply shaken, Teddy decided not to share this unprecedented bit of news with the rest of the Mortals till the exams were over; even if they had wanted to hold a meeting, they could not have sneaked out to the passage behind the one-eyed witch with feverishly studying fifth and seventh years clogging up the Common Rooms all night, and there was no time to write on the paper Bridget had charmed; Teddy felt as though he'd spent most of his life in revision. Eira seemed safe and well as she sat with Yuthiah Lenwin at the Slytherin table at dinnertime, so McGonagall's knowledge had not affected the cursed tattoo. He therefore pushed the matter to the back of his mind.

Martin breezed through the Herbology exam and couldn't understand the complaints of the other students as they came out of the greenhouse nursing bites and rashes; on the other hand, he completely forgot everything he'd ever learned on the ancient Runes Exam the next day. Teddy wasn't sure how he'd done, but was sure that, if nothing else, he had not confused _ehwaz _and _eihwaz_.

Astronomy, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures all flew by in a haze of studying, late nights, and anxious comparing of answers. Victoire sat right by him every breakfast, talking, laughing, and making sure he ate enough with as much maternal care and talent as her Weasley grandmother. Finally, all that was left to write was the History of Magic paper.

Teddy couldn't help but feel anxious as he entered the Great Hall once again; he knew all too well the tale of Harry fainting in this very exam, and being tricked into going into the Ministry of Magic by Voldemort. But when the exam started, there was no more room in his head for old stories; he took a stab at most questions, but couldn't understand how Bridget, sitting two desks away, was writing so steadily; it took himself a long time to remember all the details of the incredible amount of historical incidents he was supposed to remember, and he was only three-quarters through the exam when the allotted two hours had elapsed.

"Who cares, anyway?" said Martin as they walked outside into the blazing heat, revelling in the end of exams. "Not like we'll need any of it-"

"I care," said Bridget, sounding slightly hurt. "And we do need it. We need to know history so we don't make the same mistakes our ancestors did-"

"They could just take us aside for ten minutes in first year and tell us not to get on the wrong side of goblins or giants, and we'd be fine! Dead waste of a class, I tell you."

Bridget sniffed. "I illustrated my exam, too. _I _thought it was fun."

"How did you have the time?" Teddy asked, but Bridget's answer was lost as Victoire hurtled over from where she and friends had been talking by the lake, and wrapped Teddy in a bear-hug.

"You're done! Congratulations!"

Teddy's feeling of smugness was lessened when Victoire hugged Martin and Bridget, too; but she turned back to him almost immediately and said in a slightly breathless voice, "So you're finally done? They're all over?"

"Yeah," said Martin, "We won't get the results back till July."

"Can I talk to you?" Teddy asked Victoire.

"You already are," she teased, but allowed herself to be led away, as she had done to him just over a week before.

"First of all, thanks for helping me. You know, before my exams. It was- exactly what I needed to hear, if you know what I mean. "

Victoire blushed, but looked very pleased. Teddy was struck yet again, as she lifted her face toward his, how very beautiful she was- but, he realized, not just in the way that people noticed at first. Her wealth of red-gold hair, her huge eyes, the delicate curve of her throat; these things made up the beauty people saw on first glance, the beauty that Teddy certainly appreciated. But what really made Victoire glow was the way her eyes reflected whatever she feeling, the smile which always lingered on her mouth, the warmth and friendliness she exuded wherever she went, the intelligence and humour in her countenance; these made up who Victoire was, and how stunning _she_, and not just her looks, truly was.

"Teddy? You're staring."

Teddy broke out of his mushiness with an embarrassed jolt. "Sorry," he said, kicking himself for ever allowing himself to think about how Victoire's physical appearance reflected her spirit while in her presence. How corny could you get?

But she smiled. "It's fine. As long as it's you. But- but nothing else, not yet, okay?"

Teddy nodded. "Okay." His heart swelled as he gazed down at the brave spitfire in front of him, who had survived torture at the hands of a boyfriend to bounce back, braver and more resilient then ever.

"Teddy? I didn't mean you could stare _all the time_."

"Right, sorry." Teddy shook himself out of his state of mind which reminded him scarily of his grandmother's favourite novel series (_The Spell of Love, Volumes One to Seventy-four_), and tried to focus. "You've heard of Minerva McGonagall?"

"Uncle Harry's Transfiguration teacher? The one who was in the Order?"

"Right. She tested me for Defence Against the Dark Arts. And she- she knows."

Victoire looked puzzled. "Knows what?"

"About the Aetenitae. I don't know how- she just knows."

"The Aetenitae? Where's Eira? Is she-"

"She's safe- she's alive. I checked on Thursday. I've no idea how McGonagall knew, but it's not hurting Eira."

"We'd better tell everyone, then."

All the Mortals gathered on the grass under a tree by the lake; it was too splendid a day to stay cooped up in a secret passageway. Teddy was almost positive there was no danger in them being overheard; Rita Skeeter was serving her life-sentence of community service in Surrey, all the surrounding students were in too celebratory a mood to eavesdrop, and Portia the Kneazle was prowling round the group, keeping a lookout for any possible threats.

"It comes to this," said Eira finally, absent-mindedly rubbing the spot on which the 'A' was engraved on her arm, "Either we trust her or we don't. And she was in the Order, she was Headmistress of this school, she has Harry Potter's respect… I think we must accept whatever help she can offer us."

"What if she was someone from the Aetenitae, using the Polyjuice Potion?" Fayza asked.

"The school has numerous quantities of counter-charms preventing a reoccurrence of the situation which transpired when Bartimus Crouch Junior infiltrated the school on behalf of Lord Voldemort by means of another's corporeal form," Lydia explained.

"Yeah, what she said," said Teddy. "Besides, we don't have to decide till the summer whether to visit her or not. I just thought you should know."

"Right," said Victoire. "We'll write on those papers if anything else happens, all right?"

"Excellent," said Martin, getting to his feet and promptly setting after his latest conquest, a pretty fourth-year who was laughing with her friends at the edge of the lake. Everyone rolled their eyes.

* * *

The rest of the year passed in a happy blur. Eira reported that the Aetenitae were not planning anything until the year after next, Martin started going out with two girls and was very pleased with himself indeed, till one found out about his double-schedule and hexed him so badly he had to spend three days in the Hospital Wing until his face stopped oozing pus, and Jane and Judas Adderly had almost stopped taunting Victoire altogether. Teddy vaguely thought there was something sinister in this, but he was too grateful for the peace to care.

And suddenly, trunks were packed, owls were returned to their cages, and the Hogwarts Express was steaming out of the Hogsmeade Station.

* * *

Dear Toblerone,

I'm leaving Hogwarts in a much better mood than I came in. Instead of sitting on Hamish Blackthorn's lap, trying desperately to get away, I'm listening to Teddy, Martin, Bridget, and Keeya playing Exploding Snap. Fayza and Lydia are deep in a discussion about the Ministry's policies.

Warner's just given Keeya a kiss; she won that round. It's starting to not look so bad, really; giving and receiving hugs or kisses for silly reasons, huddling together when its cold, walking down corridors hand-in-hand. It doesn't seem scary any more.

It's going to be an interesting summer…

* * *

**A/N: **So… yeah. Latest chapter.

To be honest with you lot, I'm feeling kind of neglected. I'm not trying to sound like a petulant child, or anything, but I thought there would be a few more reviews. Am I doing something wrong? Is it the custom to respond to every single reviewer? Are you punishing me for being away for an entire year, because I honestly am really, really sorry. Or am I not writing as well as I used to? If I'm not, I'll only improve if you tell me what I'm doing wrongly. **I don't know what I'm doing wrong. It's up to you to tell me.** But many thanks to the people who did review. It really did mean a lot!

And I hope I'm not sounding spoiled, or anything, but I do know you guys are still reading. Big Brother is watching you! I look at my Stats page! And it's just really energy-sucking to write out all this stuff and not get any feedback.

Okay, after that long sermon, lemon and raspberry mousse cake to anyone who reviews! And can anyone guess how McGonagall knows about the Aetenitae??


	24. Long Overdue Confessions

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and had spent seventeen years writing incredible stories which are some of the finest tales this century while simultaneously going to press conferences, being interviewed, and getting bombarded with fan mail, all in the name of Harry Potter while being a single Mum, getting married, and having two more children, and was finally done after almost two decades, do you really think I'd spend my days writing Harry Potter fanfiction?

* * *

**Long- Overdue Confessions and Enchanted Paper**

Teddy and Victoire bid farewell to the rest of their friends, and passed through the magical barrier leading to Muggle London. The crowd was overwhelming; Teddy kept a good grip on Victoire's arm as they stared round, searching for their parents. They were nowhere to be seen. The only indication an entire schoolful of wizards and witches in training had poured into the train station was the occasional owl in a cage, garnering curious stares as it perched on top of a trolley.

"Who's picking us up, anyway?" Victoire asked.

"Harry and Gran usually do," Teddy replied. "And probably your parents will be here, too. See anyone yet?"

"No. Actually, that's okay. I've got something to say to you." Victoire took a deep breath. Teddy turned to look at her; her face was set. "Teddy-"

At that exact moment, a familiar voice sounded behind them. "There you two are!"

Bill Weasley strode up, hugged Victoire, and clapped Teddy on the back. He was followed by Harry and Andromeda, both of whom pulled Teddy and Victoire into a group hug.

"It's brilliant to see you!" said Harry, grinning and handing Andromeda a handkerchief; she'd burst into tears. "We weren't interrupting anything, were we?"

"Of course not," Victoire replied promptly, blushing. Harry and Bill smirked.

"Well, come on," Bill said, taking Victoire's trolley from her. "We're going to the Burrow for a welcome-back supper. Yes, in Granddad's new car," he added when Victoire opened her mouth. "It's a Rolls-Royce, a present from Minister Shacklebolt… well, come on, then!"

Once the trunks had all been fitted into the suspiciously large boot, and Teddy and Victoire had settled themselves into the backseat, Harry took the wheel. "So, sorry to leave school, I'm sure?"

"Of course not," said Victoire. "Who would be? Other than Auntie Hermione, of course, but she doesn't really count."

Harry turned his laugh into a cough. "And the OWLs went all right, Teddy?"

"We were thinking about you," Andromeda added.

"Yeah." Teddy hesitated. "Professor McGonagall tested me for Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Did she really?" Asked Harry in delight, looking round and nearly hitting the lorry in front of them. "She's an incredible witch!"

"Yeah. She gave me biscuits."

"Ginger Newts, right?" said Bill reminiscently.

"Out of a tartan tin…" Harry agreed. Teddy and Victoire looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"We're here!" Andromeda announced, as they pulled up to the Burrow. Teddy had a sneaking suspicion that the ride would have taken much longer in an ordinary Muggle car.

"Well, come on. We don't want to keep everyone waiting!"

The Burrow looked just the same as always; impossibly tall and crooked, cheerful, and overgrown. Teddy and Victoire scattered the chicken all over as they made their way up to the front door. As they approached the house, Molly Weasley flung open the door and her arms.

"You're back! How were your exams? How was the train ride home? You both look so peaky- come in, come in, I've just taken some cinnamon buns out of the oven…"

Teddy and Victoire happily allowed themselves to be led to the kitchen table and accepted a piping-hot cinnamon bun each. Teddy listened to Ron and Hermione telling the children a story and relaxed; he was home at last.

"… I was asleep, and Harry woke me up. 'There's someone here,' he said. I looked behind him, and there was Ron!"

"You must have been so angry, Mum!" Little Rosie squealed. "What did you do then?"

"Er…"

"I think Teddy and Victoire are back!" said Hermione, sounding enormously relieved. "Let's go say hello!"

A moment later, the entire Weasley and Potter clan had poured into the tiny kitchen. It was so cramped that Ginny and Fleur, who arrived last, were stuck in the doorway.

"Victoire! Teddy!" All eight little ones called rapturously, and threw themselves on the two precisely at the same time. Teddy found himself flat on his back, wheezing for breath, while the mothers scolded their respective offspring.

"What did we say about attacking people all at once! Remember when Grandad nearly had to go to St. Mungo's?"

Fleur was still admonishing her boys in very fast French when James strolled up. "Hi. You're back, are you?"

In true little-sister fashion, Lily rolled her eyes. "He's trying to act all _cool_ now," she explained to Teddy, looking disgusted. "He's _grown up_."

"Whack his nose with a spoon," Victoire suggested. "Oh, hi, Aunt Ginny…"

Once the initial welcome had run its course, the kitchen quietened down. The little ones tired of hearing about school and ran off to play with the ghoul in the attic, who had turned out to be quite good with small children. The adults began talking of dinner, and Teddy, seizing his chance, volunteered to feed the fish with Victoire.

The two walked out to the wild, overgrown garden, Victoire swinging the bucket of fish food in her hand.

"You were going to tell me something," Teddy reminded her. "In King's Cross."

Victoire rather looked as though she had hoped this wouldn't come up. "Er- yes, I was, I suppose."

"Well?"

He waited as she took a handful of fish-food and scattered it over the algae-ridden surface of the pond. The fish began diving out of the water and making sucking noises as they feasted. The splashing only emphasized the quiet of the dusk.

"Teddy-" Victoire paused again. "Teddy, you know what you said after- after- when I was in the Hospital Wing?"

He felt his heart quicken. Was she going to say- he'd been hoping she was recovering from Hamish, but maybe he was getting his hopes up for nothing… "Which part?"

She was really blushing now. "Oh, don't tease, Teddy. About- about when you said you- you- you cared for me in a not quite platonic manner."

"I don't think I said that," Teddy said, smiling. At the look of mild panic in her eyes, though, he continued. "I believe I said that I loved you."

"Yes. And I think it's been- understood- that you were going to wait for me, I guess, until I'd gotten over Hamish?"

Teddy nodded, hardly daring to breath. Victoire looked up at him, biting her lip. "Well- you don't have to wait anymore."

The fish inhaled their food like there was no tomorrow. The birds chirped. The gnomes giggled and ran through the rhododendron bushes, chased by an elderly Crookshanks. And Teddy's world, just for a second, became completely unfamiliar territory.

Gradually, he realized that Victoire was waiting for him to say something. If only he could remember how to speak or find something to talk about, this would not have been a hard expectation to meet. As it was, what his mouth finally came out with was, "Why do gnomes like rhododendron bushes so much?"

Victoire stared at him as he contemplated the merits of drowning himself in the fishpond.

Then she began to laugh.

"Merlin, Teddy, if that's what you come up with when you're shocked…" Her giggles seemed to choke her at this point, and she gave up speaking. Teddy could not help but feel rather glad about this. He also realized that not many people other than Victoire could manage to look stunning whilst purple.

"I'm hurting your feelings, aren't I?" said Victoire at long last, hiccoughing.

"Not really," said Teddy dolefully. "That was pretty thick of me."

"No, but honestly…" She touched his hand. "I'm… I'm glad you're like that. Not the most clichéd, I mean. All my other boyfriends-"

"Can we stay out of that for now?"

Victoire giggled, embarrassed. "Sorry. It's going to be weird, going out with you. In a good way, I mean…"

"Yeah. I know."

They walked to a bench, hidden from the rest of the garden by an overgrown tree, and sat down side by side.

"Do you think we should tell everyone? My parents, your grandmother-"

"No," Teddy said, so quickly Victoire turned and stared. "Sorry- but- I really don't want to get lectured by your dad," he admitted.

"You're scared of _Dad_?"

"He's a Curse-Breaker. He's probably picked up some good specimens along the way!"

"He loves you! And Mum would be over the moon."

"And imagine Rose, Isabelle and Lily if they found out."

Victoire considered. "They'd never leave us alone, would they?"

"No. And James-"

"Let's not even think about it. You're right."

They sat in silence. Teddy eyed Victoire's hand, wondering if he was now allowed to hold it, but before he could find out, Molly's voice floated through the garden. "Time for dinner, you two! Where are you?"

"Right here," they called back, jumping away from each other as if scalded and rushing out from behind the tree.

"Hmmm." Teddy wasn't sure he appreciated her knowing glance as she twinkled at him and Victoire. "Well, time to eat! Come in, both of you, you must be starving…"

The supper was delicious; Yorkshire pudding, steak, potatoes, bread just out from the oven, a salad so large it sat on the floor beside the table, and raspberry tart to round it off. The meal would have been perfect if not for the glances and pointed conversations the adults were continually sending Victoire and Teddy's way. The knowledge they were being watched sent them off into nervous stuttering again and again. By the time the tart was served, both were racking their brains to turn the subject away from the romance of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot which seemed to be being discussed purely for Teddy and Victoire's benefit. Victoire finally spoke, casting wildly about for anything to say.

"So, why do gnomes like rhododendron bushes so much?"

* * *

Dear Toblerone,

I'd love to re-christen you, but Teddy insists that I keep you the way you are. He keeps stealing my old notebook so he can chuckle over the entry when I named you.

Then I tell him to shut his gob, hex him, and snatch the notebook back.

We're in a very loving relationship, as you can tell.

It's the best summer of my life, though. Teddy and I still haven't told anyone- well, I owled Eira and Lydia, and I'm almost positive Bridget and Martin know too, but within our family, the younger ones have no clue and the adults just stare at us and grin.

It's infuriating, the way they look at us like they know exactly what we're up to, but we hold our heads up high, read 'Rabbity Babbity and her Cackling Stump' out loud yet again, then sneak off and hold hands in the attic. We're all staying at the Burrow right now. Grandma and Granddad were getting lonely, so Dad and Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny thought it would be good to stay, and now Grandma and Andromeda are getting to be really good friends. They talk for hours about the old days. I think it's because they lost so many people in the wars.

Eira says the Aetenitae are still planning to ambush us on the Hogwarts Express year after next, and they've not told her any of their plans to make our lives uncomfortable until then. One thing I'll say, though- if they try hurting any of my siblings, I'll hurt them.

Benoit should be safe at Beauxbatons, hopefully, but I doubt it. Maman says that in one month she received more owls detailing his crimes than she sent to all her friends abroad in a year! He ended up in their Hospital Wing twenty-seven times and started forty-three explosions.

Uncle George was very proud.

Oh, Merlin. The Dodgins family has just arrived for a visit. If Mara even attempts to 'fix my face', as she puts it, I shall fix hers.

Permanently.

* * *

Dear Toblerone,

I was safe! Only Rhetta came with her parents, and I've discovered that she's a lot nicer when Mara's not around!

She looked very nervous when Mum suggested I take her outside to the garden to chat. Teddy had just left- he and Harry were doing godfather-godson bonding over a Quidditch game.

"Mara says," Rhetta started as soon as we were out of earshot, "That she really regrets not being able to come, and she would simply adore to see you again, but she can't because she had a previous engagement, but she misses you already and can't wait to see you. It's funny," she added, "I never really thought she liked you much."

"Me neither," I said, as Rhetta realized what she'd said and started apologizing. "No, don't worry- I'm really confused about that myself. Mara always hated me!"

Rhetta looked enormously relieved. "She's been acting odd all this summer. She's always locked in her room, owling people, or going off 'to a friend's house'. But I don't think she is!"

"Maybe she has a boyfriend," I suggested.

"That's a thought! Think I should follow her?"

I remembered her sister's cold eyes, looking more like metal than anything else, and advised her against it. "I'm not sure how destructive a charm for plucking out eyebrows would be in a battle situation."

Rhetta laughed. "I think she's more dangerous than that, to tell you the truth."

"Really? How?"

"Well, rumour has it that she's been taking lessons in the Dark Arts from some sixth-year Slytherins."

Something stirred in my memory. "Sixth-years?"

"Yeah. Jane and Judas Adderly. People say she's been hanging round them a lot."

"People say? You're in Ravenclaw, too, aren't you? Why don't you know?"

Rhetta directed her gaze to the ground, looking chastened. "We don't talk much," she mumbled. "I think she thinks I'm pretty useless. She used to boss me round all the time- you know, making me only talk about makeup and stuff when we were at your place, stuff like that. But since school, she may as well have never met me."

I looked behind Rhetta to where Lily, Rose, Benoit, Gideon and Al were attempting to build a treehouse with a stolen wand. How would it feel like to be in a family that was so far apart not even the siblings would talk to each other? In my family, cousins and siblings are virtually interchangeable.

"I'm sorry," I said, as Al very nearly avoided decapitation by a falling log. "That would be hard."

Rhetta shrugged. "You get used to it. At least she doesn't bully me, like she does to most people- like she used to act towards you. I don't know why that's changed."

"I still get the feeling she doesn't like me any better than when we were small."

But Rhetta was just as mystified as I was.

That night, after Teddy came home, buoyed up because of the Moosejaw Meteorites rather violent victory against the Falmouth Falcons, I told him everything Rhetta had told me. He agreed that Mara siding with the Adderlys was definitely a concern.

"Let's try those papers of Bridget's," he suggested. "See if anyone will reply."

* * *

Hello. Anyone here? It's Teddy.

_And Victoire. We have some news for you!_

_This is Eira. What's happened?_

_**And Bridget.**_

**Ow! You do know you enchanted that paper to nearly combust when someone writes on it, right, Bridget?**

_**Oh, shut up, Martin.**_

**And this is Warner. I think this is all of us; Keeya's away in France, and I think Lydia and Fayza are off with their families, too.**

_Yeah, Lydia said something about Amsterdam. Anyway, I've got news._

_Go on._

_I was talking with Rhetta Dodgins today- Mara's younger sister. She said that there's a rumour that the Adderlys are teaching Mara Dark Magic._

**Couldn't Rhetta verify that, being Mara's sister and all?**

I have the feeling their family isn't particularly close.

**When there's such a lovely, sweet, caring girl like Mara in it? That's a shocker.**

_The Adderlys? Their dad is part of the Aetenitae!_

_**So what are they doing with Mara?**_

**Yeah, that is what we're talking about, Bridget.**

_**Try to stop being stupid, Martin. I'm adding dramatic effect.**_

**How do you put up with them, Teddy?**

Anyway, we're just wondering whether something's up with Mara. Have you heard about anything, Eira? Any new recruits, and so on?

_No, I haven't heard about and new members, and I think I would have if Mara had joined; Mum hasn't shut up about the Aetenitae since I got back. It's awful, actually. They keep talking about visiting someone in Diagon Alley, so they even have spies there. Be careful when you go._

**Don't talk about going back to Diagon Alley- it's just the beginning of summer!**

How many times do we have to tell you to shut up in one conversation, Martin? Anyway, I think we should go see the Scamanders as soon as possible. It looks like things are getting more serious- again. When is everyone else getting back?

**Keeya's back on Tuesday. I think Fayza is too- I was treated to a fascinating conversation about the cleanliness of Portkey stations depending on the day of the week when we were on the Hogwarts Express. Girls.**

_So, moving right along from the cleanliness of Portkeys, Lydia should be back in a week. I think her family are trying to see every wizarding museum in Europe in the least amount of time possible._

_**That does not sound like a vacation.**_

Right, so how about Friday after next we all go see the Scamanders? We've got to tell them about McGonagall too, see if they think she can be trusted. I still have no idea how she knew.

_Agreed. Shall we all use Floo powder to go there? They live in Incredibus Cove, for those who haven't been there before._

**Sounds great. I'll owl Keeya and Fayza, if you like.**

_Brilliant. I'll tell Lydia._

_What if-_

_**What, Eira?**_

_I'm not sure I should go. If they hate me because they think I'm a spy-_

_Eira, you're a spy for us; a spy working against one of the most evil groups since the Death Eaters. If there's one thing the Scamanders can teach all of us, it's how to have an open mind. I promise. You're like Severus Snape, except a lot nicer and better looking._

_Thanks. I'm glad you think so. Friday after next it is._

**Have fun till then, lovebirds!**

**You mean to tell me Victoire and Teddy have finally gotten together?**

_Congratulations, both of you. About time._

Thank you very much indeed.

_Oh, shut up, all of you. See you a week Friday!_

* * *

**A/N: **Finally! Teddy and Victoire are official! Took them long enough...

Okay, thank you everyone who responded to my plea for reviews. As you can see, it acted as a catalyst for my fingers… It was really appreciated, and really energizing to have people commenting on my work again! It kind of waked you up and gets your mind more focused in the story.

Umm… reviews of any kind, including comments, suggestions, critiques, would be great! Again! Because I am utterly pathetic, and I will grovel. Those who do review get banana-brown sugar flambé on top of homemade vanilla ice cream!

My love to you all!

P.S. Thanks to RedCloakedMaiden and SingingBird812! CORRECTED!

P.P.S. I love you Ze'eva. Corrected... again!


	25. Prophecies and Plums

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and had spent seventeen years writing incredible stories which are some of the finest tales this century while simultaneously going to press conferences, being interviewed, and getting bombarded with fan mail, all in the name of Harry Potter while being a single Mum, getting married, and having two more children, and was finally done after almost two decades, do you really think I'd spend my days writing Harry Potter fanfiction?

* * *

**Prophecies and Plums**

Teddy dug through his trunk, muttering. Here he was, a boy of sixteen, with a girlfriend whom he adored who also happened to be widely acknowledged as the smartest, wittiest, kindest, most gorgeous girl in the entire school, he looked like a complete rocker with his black hair, ear piercing, and brooding good looks (Victoire had recently developed a taste for the Weird Sisters, which Teddy was only too happy to encourage)… And he was searching through his school trunk for a necklace which had what looked like an orange radish dangling from its chain.

A letter lying on his bed explained his sudden descent from coolness.

_Dear the Mortals (That's much easier),_

_Luna and I can't wait to have you over at two o'clock on Friday! She'd write this herself, but she's packing for our Quest, which we'll tell you about when you get here. Don't forget your Dirigible Plums, although I'm sure they've already helped you so much that you wouldn't dream of leaving them behind!_

_Please remind me to make you Infusion of Gurdyroot! Luna now refuses to make it, because she says that mine's so good. So you see, marriage can be very good for teaching you new things._

_See you Friday!_

_Rolf (And Luna, and all the fantastic beasts)_

Victoire bounced into his room just as he was pulling up the necklace from underneath his very battered copy of _The Standard Book of Spells Grade Two._ Her own Dirigible Plums were swinging merrily from her earlobes. "Why so glum?" she asked, taking one look at Teddy's expression.

Teddy glowered. "I'm looking for Dirigible Plums, Victoire. Dirigible Plums! How am I supposed to go round with radishes hanging off my neck?"

Victoire sighed. "You're in one of your punk fazes, aren't you?" she asked. Ignoring his protests, she continued. "I thought the last major one was the time when you were dating Fayza and I was being a brat. But please stop it. Some people just aren't meant to be gloomy and cool." Teddy spluttered. She flashed him a smile. "While we're on the subject, why are you trying to act like a rock star, again?"

Teddy had really been hoping that this wouldn't come up. "No reason." He started changing back into his regular form, feeling like a dog who had been scolded.

Victoire studied him closely as his eyes lightened from black to grey and his hair began changing colour. "Come on, out with it."

If only being a Metamorphmagus would let you control your blushes, Teddy thought as his cheeks heated up. Victoire was still regarding him curiously as he stood, chagrined, the necklace still clutched in his hand.

"I don't deserve you, that's why. Go on, laugh."

Victoire looked astonished. ""Are you serious?

"Well, it's true! You're funny, and lovely to everyone, and beautiful, and the closest to perfection anyone's ever going to meet, and I'm…" He trailed off. Victoire's mouth was hanging open.

"Teddy, have you been reading your grandmother's romance novels? What on earth do you mean? I'm not perfection! I'm nowhere near! And as the question of deserving people goes, I don't think I deserve you!"

"Me?" Asked Teddy, flabbergasted.

"You! You're so brave, and amazing at comforting people, you're the best friend I've ever had, you are very easy on the eyes, you've been through so much more than I can possibly imagine-"

Teddy's face was burning. "Stop!" he said hastily.

Victoire obliged; her face was pink as well. They both stood, staring at each other.

She thought she didn't deserve him? He, Teddy, who'd been told at least five hundred times what a pansy he was, who's overheard Clara MacDonald saying how boring he was, who couldn't even complete a History of Magic OWL… Victoire thought- she thought- they were moving closer now; he could see every fleck of purple in her eyes-

They both jumped away from each other as James burst through the door. "Teddy, can I borrow your Thunderbolt?"

"Um, yes, just be really careful," said Teddy. "The key to the shed should be hanging on the hook in the kitchen."

"Thanks, mate!" James waved, and disappeared.

Victoire seemed to have hidden behind the door and gotten stuck in all the rubbish he stored there; her face was still glowing as Teddy helped her out.

"That would not have been good for James to see," she squeaked. "What would he have told everyone?"

"They already know," Teddy pointed out, advancing towards her again. "Now, where were we?"

"Time to go to the Scamanders!" Victoire ducked under his arm, grinning back at him as she ran out the door. Teddy flung his Dirigible Plum necklace around his neck and followed her, thumping down the flights of rickety wooden stairs until they arrived in the sitting-room. He grabbed the giggling Victoire by the waist and spun her around to face him, starting to laugh himself.

A small cough broke the moment; they turned to find Hermione sitting on a chair with a book in her hands, smiling at them. "Time to go see Luna and Rolf?" she asked, with a pointed look at Teddy's hand, which was still on Victoire's back. He removed it hurriedly.

"Yes, Aunt Hermione," Victoire replied meekly.

"Do say hello from us. And-" Hermione continued, giving them a stern look, "A bit of advice from your aunt- you look very sweet together, and I'm sure you'll be happy, but get a good job before you marry, all right? You have lots of time, so don't rush things."

Teddy grabbed himself a handful of Floo powder, tossed it in the fire, stepped in, and shouted "Incredibus Cove!" before Hermione could subject him to further mortification. How could she put the idea of marriage into Victoire's head? They had never once talked about getting married- this was not the Dark Ages any more! Fourteen-year-olds did not marry sixteen-year-olds! In fact, it was very rare for anyone with 'teen' attached to the end of their age to be married at all!

Teddy tried to imagine himself, married to Victoire, having children with her and living in a tall, crooked house, perhaps with a white picket fence… but before he could continue on this alarming train of thought any further, he collided painfully with something very hard and was spat out of the system of grates onto the floor.

He had crashed into Warner, who yelled with pain, then lunged at Teddy, trying to drag him away from the fireplace. He wasn't fast enough; in another second Lydia, Keeya, and Victoire emerged from the hearth in a tangle of limbs. Finally, Eira and Fayza shot out on top if the whole lot of them, shrieking.

Teddy opened his eyes; everything had gone slightly hazy. Looking up, he saw the big, brown head of Rolf blinking bemusedly at the mass of teenagers who had appeared in his sitting-room.

"Luna," He called grandly, turning round, "May I present to you the Hope of the Wizarding World!"

Victoire staggered to her feet. The rest followed suit as Luna, an Occamy draped across her shoulders, entered the room. She was closely followed by none other than Professor Trelawney. Luna looked oddly beautiful as usual; her robes were a magnificent shade of lime-green, with little purple notes pinned all over it which seemed to be squeaking. After a moment's stunned silence, Teddy could make out words among the shrill sounds: "Bring a toothbrush!" "The Draught of Peace was recommended!" "Don't wear your Butterbeer corks in front of Muggles!" and "Don't forget the Dirigible Plums!"

"Hello, you lot," said Luna very happily. "Please excuse my notes, they're to help me remember everything for our trip; we're packing right now to go to Colombia. I don't think I've met you," she added to Lydia, Eira, Keeya, and Warner.

"No," said Warner, staring at her. "Indeed you have not."

"I'm Luna," she informed them, sitting down on the floor. "You can stare, if you like. I know you haven't seen many houses like these."

At her serene permission, all four new to the Scamanders and their home goggled unabashedly at the bright murals on the walls, the parchment, quills, and books scattered on the ground, and the animals which roamed everywhere.

"This is Sybill Trelawney," Luna continued, gesturing at Professor Trelawney, who had settled herself on the couch. "Do any of you take classes with her?"

Teddy tried desperately to pretend he had no idea who she was. Victoire, though, waved. "Hello, Professor Trelawney. I'm Victoire."

Teddy stepped on her foot. "What are you doing?" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "She's batty!"

"She killed the werewolf who infected your Dad and mauled mine," Victoire whispered back. "Batty isn't always bad- look at Luna and Rolf!"

She had a point. Teddy cleared his throat. "Erm… hi, Professor. Staying for long?"

Luna understood the real question behind his words. "Sybill dropped in today unexpectedly. She's got to go soon, though, because she's going to a Seer's Conference in Manchester."

"I tell you, though," said Trelawney, "I do not think I'm welcome there. The many witches and wizards styling themselves to be my fellows quite often laugh at me or contradict my Inner Eye. One of my Talent has always been subjected to jealousy by her lesser. It is- alas- our fate."

Teddy had a feeling he'd heard that line from her before, and restrained himself from rolling his eyes. He'd barely managed to contort his face into something resembling polite concern when Lydia spoke.

"Excuse my aggressive intrusion when we've very recently gotten acquainted- but, Mrs. Scamander-"

"Just Luna," said Luna, picking up a passing Crup and stroking it absentmindedly. "Every time I head 'Mrs. Scamander' I look round for Rolf's mother."

"And Luna," said Rolf, "Isn't in the least like dear old Mum." He paused, then added, "Thank heavens."

"Sure, Luna," said Lydia impatiently. "The point is- you do know what is currently coiled round your windpipe and using you as a method of transport for its deeds, which are perhaps nefarious?"

"I thought Sheila was an Occamy," she said in great surprise, craning her neck to look at the animal draped across her back. It looked rather like a snake, except for its scarlet plume, wings, and two legs, which scrabbled against Luna's collarbone as it moved into a more comfortable position. Teddy had never seen something that looked less like a 'Sheila'. "Is she something else? Could it be-" She looked excitedly at Rolf, who looked ready to explode with happiness.

"Are you saying," he whispered, "That Sheila is not an Occamy? That she's something…else?"

"What on earth would have implanted that suggestion in your consciousness?" Lydia asked. "It _is_ an Occamy, which have been designated a significant threat to human safety if near the vicinity of the aforementioned individuals."

"Not with little Sheila!" Rolf retorted. Luna seemed to have deflated, and leaned against a nearby table listlessly.

"What were you thinking she'd say?" asked Bridget.

"We thought Sheila might have been what we're searching for," said Luna, sitting up straight again. Her eyes gleamed silver. "What we're searching through Columbia for."

"What?" Asked Teddy, fully aware just how far they'd digressed from the subject they were supposed to be talking about. But while Trelawney remained in the house, there could be no question of discussing the Aetenitae.

"We found the first mention of this creature in a Muggle poem," whispered Luna solemnly. "We thought there was more to it than just nonsense words, and we asked many magical experts about what they thought of the poem. They all agreed the author had shown distinct symptoms of a badly-done Memory Charm, and the poem was based on his experience in the magical world. We therefore must try to track down every animal the author mentioned in the poem." She peered around at them all, breathless with wonder. "Have any of you ever heard of… the Jabberwock?"

There was a long silence.

"No," said Victoire finally.

"Ah," said Luna, but did not look concerned. "I suppose we'll find it sooner or later. Oh, Sybill, you're leaving?"

"I must," said Trelawney, who had just stood up. "I cannot allow myself to be too late- even if one has much more skill than anyone else, one must not take liberties. Farewell, everyone!" With a wave of her glittering hand, she left the room.

"We'll walk you to the door," said Luna brightly. She, Rolf, the eight Mortals, and various animals all followed. The procession stopped in the entranceway. Teddy was so busy trying to hold Victoire's hand without anyone else noticing that he only looked up to where the adults were when Professor Trelawney spoke in a voice very unlike her own.

"_She is coming._"

Luna and Rolf suddenly stilled, watching Trelawney carefully. She seemed to have gone into a trance; her eyes rolled, she sagged against the doorframe. Her voice was hoarse, deep, and oddly frightening.

"_Cursed at birth, yet left behind, she has lived a life of jealousy and hatred. She has found them now. She, too, quests for the Deathstick, the Cloak, the Stone. She is rejoining them whom she was made to serve… soon… soon…_"

Everyone had gone silent, staring at the woman. Gradually, she relaxed, then straightened up.

"I do apologize," said she in her normal ethereal tones. "I didn't sleep much last night, my crystal ball was telling me much. It is a symptom common to those of great talent in Seeing... Well, good-bye!"

Everyone watched her Disapparate in silence.

"Well," said Luna finally, "that was interesting."

"Do you think it was a real prediction?" Asked a rather frightened voice from the back.

Luna walked through the throng of teenagers to where the question had come from. It was Eira, who had spoken for the first time since she had arrived at the Scamanders.

"You are the spy," said Luna. She stared down at Eira, who glared back defiantly. Teddy had forgotten how sensitive Eira could be around people who thought her a traitor.

"You are so brave," breathed Luna finally. "So brave. Dirigible Plum?"

Looking rather alarmed at the sudden change of subject, Eira took the pair of earrings Luna had produced from her robes. "They're to help you accept the extraordinary," Luna explained. "I'm sure everyone else has been wearing them lots."

"Um… yes, loads of times," said Eira, as Teddy nodded frantically at her behind Luna's back.

"Oh, good… come on, we should talk now, shouldn't we?"

"Er… Yeah, that would be great," said Teddy. He turned and led the way back to the Sitting-room. Luna again settled herself on the floor.

"Sit wherever you like, please."

Teddy and Victoire sat side by side on the couch. As surreptitiously as possible, Teddy took her hand; it gave a nervous twitch as Luna started speaking.

"You're very few to be fighting so many. But that's all right. The good side always has to be outnumbered in the stories, right?"

"Yeah." Said Martin quietly.

"What was that thing with Trelawney about?" Asked Eira, who had seated herself on a footstool as close as possible to Luna; it was quite clear she already adored the strange, wonderful woman.

"That was a prophecy," Luna explained, not looking very impressed. "Her third, I believe. It must have been about the Aetenitae."

"_She's_ joining them." said Eira slowly. "So, what does that mean for us? Who's 'she'? Does it mean we're going to lose?"

Luna shrugged. "Prophecies aren't very reliable, I think. A lot of prophecies haven't come true. But I think we can be sure that someone else has joined the group; someone who will help them."

"You seem rather calm about this," said Fayza; there was an edge in her voice.

"Well, what can we do? We fight, of course. Eira-" Eira's head shot up, and she stared at Luna like she was the best thing since Self-Stirring Cauldrons. "What have the Aetenitae been planning?"

"Well," Eira replied quickly, "they're doing everything they can to bring Harry's morale down. I'm on the team which is supposed to be hurting Teddy and Victoire. Jane and Judas Adderly are on that team too. They're planning to make us get quite aggressive towards them both next year, without actually making it bad enough fir Teddy and Victoire to leave the school. I try to ambush the attacks before they're started, but there's only so much I can do without being suspected."

Luna nodded thoughtfully. "Is it hexes and things that they try to do?"

"Hexes, teasing, emotional torment- did you hear about Hamish Blackthorn?"

Beside him, Victoire stiffened.

"No," said Luna, stroking Sheila. "Who's Hamish?"

"A sixth-year Slytherin," said Victoire shortly. "He pretended to be my boyfriend and then tortured me when I tried to break it off."

Luna turned her silvery gaze to Victoire, who was trying valiantly to make her story sound like a mildly amusing anecdote. Her eyes though, held tears.

"You've been through an awful lot," said Luna. "All of you. We might drop in, sometime, in Hogwarts and say hello, would you like that?"

"We'd like that very much."

"And I'll drop a line to Dean telling him to watch out for the Adderlys," said Luna thoughtfully. "He's quite a good friend of mine."

"But what should we _do?_" Asked Bridget. "Is there anything we can do to defeat the Aeteniate- I make up spells, I could make up something-"

"You experiment with spells?" Asked Luna in a strange, choked sort of voice. Teddy looked up to find her staring at Bridget as though she's never seen another human being before.

"Yes," said Bridget. "Is that bad?"

"No- it's just- you remind me of someone very much," said Luna, resuming her stroking of the Occamy.

"Oh," said Bridget. "Well, can we do anything?"

Luna considered. "Do you have any way to contact us?" she asked. "In case of an emergency, I mean."

Bridget produced two sheets of parchment from her rucksack and explained about the enchantment.

"You are very clever," said Luna, studying the parchment. "We will bring these with us to Columbia. Thank you."

"But what's going to happen?" said Martin. "You're the only people we can talk to about this, other than McGonagall-"

"What?" said Rolf.

"Professor McGonagall knows?" Luna repeated. "Oh, I'm glad, I do like her."

"We're not sure how she found out," said Teddy, "But she was testing me fore my Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL and she told us to come round to her place this summer so we could talk about it."

"And she might actually help us!" said Martin darkly. "Not just have long chats about Columbia and Jabberwocks-"

"Please be quiet," said Luna, and there was a power behind the dreaminess of her tone which made the usually irrepressible boy fall silent. "We are doing our best to help you. We are not just going to Columbia to looks for the Jabberwock- there is a rumour that the Aetenitae are using an old wand-maker there to tlel them about wand-lore. We are doing our best to infiltrate the Aetenitae, with the help of our friends." she gestured round the menagerie of animals, all gathered on her floor. "We are doing all that we can, in… in present circumstances."

Teddy noticed that Luna's hand had gone protectively to her belly, and he suddenly had a hunch about what was going on.

"We understand, and we're just so grateful you've been doing all you have been for us," he said, giving Martin a look. "We'd better go soon, now, so is there any advice you can give us?"

Rolf looked to his wife, who wrapped her hands around her knees and rocked back and forth, somehow not falling over on her dirty-blonde hair, which straggled to the floor.

"When I was in Dumbledore's Army," she said finally, "We didn't just learn spells, and how to fight. We were friends. We were close, we helped each other and tried to keep hoping, even when the Carrows had taken over Hogwarts and our world was crumbling around our ears." She looked up at them, seeming to come back into the present time. "Stay together. Wear your Dirigible Plums, be careful but don't stop meeting, and stay away from Zacharias Smith. He was very rude when I went to school, and I think he might be part Erkling."

"We'll keep it in mind. Thanks again, Luna," said Teddy, and one by one they stepped into the fireplace. Teddy was the last one out; he had barely started to spin out of sight when he heard Luna's voice:

"Oh, we forgot to make them Infusion of Gurdyroots!"

* * *

**A/N **You guys are reviewing! I love you! No, really, I do! If you review now, I shall give you the gooiest, most wonderful chocolate and caramel cake in the world. Because you're that awesome.

OK, I've actually got a question here I'd love you to answer in your review. Would you like some chapters which are just Teddy/Victoire fluff, mostly? Is the story getting a bit too 'plotty' for you? (My spellchecker says that's not a word, but you lot know what I mean!)

Lots of love,

Victoire


	26. Of OWLs and Snogging

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and had spent seventeen years writing incredible stories which are some of the finest tales this century while simultaneously going to press conferences, being interviewed, and getting bombarded with fan mail, all in the name of Harry Potter while being a single Mum, getting married, and having two more children, and was finally done after almost two decades, do you really think I'd spend my days writing Harry Potter fanfiction? I'd like to add that I also do not own the fantistic book known as_ The Eyre Affair, _as there is an extremely veiled allusion to it.

**Of OWLs and Snogging **

"Owl with OWLs for you!" Victoire announced, bounding into the sitting room at Grimmauld Place. The Potters, Victoire's family, and Teddy had gathered together for another weeklong get-together.

"What are you talking about, Victoire?" said Teddy distractedly from his position on the floor where he was being taught to knit by Harry's house-elf, Kreacher. He then realized what she meant- he hadn't thought about his marks in weeks.

"What?" he yelped, leaping up. "Kreacher, I'll learn how to purl later, OK?"

"Of course, young master," Kreacher croaked. He was impossibly old and fragile, but everyone loved him; when Kreacher had realized he was too old to do the housework as capably, he had offered to resign, but Ginny had refused. He was now helped by a female house-elf named Winky. The little girls loved dressing Kreacher and Winky up in wigs, dresses, and Wonderwitch products; the elves put up with them very patiently.

"Did it just come in?" Teddy asked Victoire as she placed the envelope in his hands.

"Just this minute," Victoire answered reassuringly. "Don't worry, Teddy, I'm sure you did wonderfully."

Teddy walked to the kitchen, where Harry, all of his godfather's family, Bill, Fleur, their children, and Andromeda were all seated around the table, looking expectantly at him.

He wasn't sure he appreciated the audience while he received his grades.

"Go on," said Victoire encouragingly from behind him, "Open it."

With shaking fingers, he broke the seal and pulled out the sheet of parchment which would determine his future. His parents were watching him, he reminded himself. He could still make them proud.

He unfolded the results.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) _

_Exceeds Expectations (E) _

_Acceptable (A) _

_Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_TEDDY REMUS LUPIN HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Ancient Runes: E_

_Astronomy: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: A_

_Charms: O _

_Defence Against The Dark Arts: E_

_Divination: A _

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: P_

_Potions: E_

_Transfiguration: A_

Teddy took deep, calming breaths, and closed his eyes. _I got an O,_ he thought to his parents, _and I only failed one OWL. Are you proud? Are you happy?_

"Teddy! What did you get, what did you get?"

Teddy opened his eyes, waited for Victoire to finish reading over his shoulder, then read his marks out loud.

"Teddy, that's brilliant!" said Harry delightedly, as his grandmother smothered Teddy in her bosom. "We'd better go to Diagon Alley soon, eh?"

"I'm so proud of you!" Andromeda said. "An 'O'! It's wonderful!"

"Ooh, good job, Teddy," said Hermione happily. "Now isn't that a load off your shoulders?"

Teddy opened his mouth, caught Ron's eyes, and closed it.

"Why don't you write everyone?" Victoire suggested, widening her eyes and giving Teddy a meaningful look. "We can all go to Diagon Alley together."

Teddy understood. After many long discussions courtesy of Bridget's magical paper, The Mortals still had not come to a decision regarding when to visit Minerva McGonagall. Meeting in Diagon Alley would be a perfect excuse.

"Sure," he said, "Let's go."

"Teddy, dear," said Andromeda, "Mind if we have a little celebration tonight? In honour of your wonderful marks?"

"Er… sure," said Teddy. "They weren't that great, really, Gran-"

"Oh, yes, they were," said his grandmother. "Marks like that, he'll make a fine catch some day, don't you think, Bill?"

"Of course," said Victoire's father, observing his daughter's reddening face with indecent amusement. "I'd certainly be happy to entrust either of my daughters to such an intelligent, upstanding young man."

"Oh, shut it!" Victoire managed, and she and Teddy fled upstairs.

"They were just trying to embarrass us!" said Victoire furiously as they entered Teddy's room. "But it's not working! It's not like they'll make us awkward around each other or anything…"

She trailed off into silence. They looked at each other.

"Oh. This is awkward, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

The silence persisted.

"Let's… let's get a start on that letter, shall we?"

* * *

Dear everyone,

Teddy just got his OWLs back! To celebrate his marks, it has been decided that we will go to Diagon Alley day after tomorrow.

Shopping for school supplies. What a treat, eh?

Anyway, we were wondering if you wanted to meet us there. We could talk about when to go see McGonagall, how to stop adults from being interfering and messing with their children's minds, and so on.

Please disregard that last bit. Long story.

Anyway, hope to see you all in Diagon Alley!

Love,

Victoire and Teddy.

* * *

Hey, Victoire and Teddy.

Writing letters together already? Why didn't you invite us to the wedding? I thought I was going to be your best man!

Day after tomorrow sounds cool. Dad and I will bring Bridget. See you then!

Martin

P.s. Teddy, Bridget tells me this spell will make this little section invisible to anyone but you, so I hope it's true. Why don't you 'accidentally' go a little early with Victoire? Take her for lunch, wander around, snog in Flourish and Blotts while hiding behind bookshelves (very satisfactory, trust me)… you get the picture! We'll be there around three.

* * *

Victoire would like me to tell you to shut up. So, shut up, Martin.

See you in Diagon Alley.

Er… we might be somewhere near Flourish and Blotts.

Teddy

* * *

The day of the visit to Diagon Alley dawned warm but muggy. After a breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausages, and pancakes drowned in syrup, Harry and Andromeda ushered Victoire and a very nervous Teddy over to the fireplace. For the first time in his life, Teddy felt queasy with anxiety as the green flames spun him into Gringotts. He hadn't particularly planned how he would get rid of the adults to take Victoire on a date, and he sincerely hoped that he'd have enough money to at least treat her to a decent lunch.

As was tradition, he fell headlong out of the fireplace and ended up sprawled across Gringotts's floor.

"Let's go to the vault, first," said Victoire, as she glided out gracefully across the marble, the adults following. "Uncle Harry, is it weird being in here after you've broken into this place?"

"Let's not talk about that," Harry said quickly, as the nearest goblins turned to give them dirty looks. "Ah, excuse me?"

A passing goblin stopped as Harry addressed him, then turned round very slowly. As all goblins, he had a pointed beard, and a clever face. However, covering his long fingers and dark face were scars, rather like burn marks.

He and Harry stared at each other.

"Potter," said the goblin finally.

"Griphook," replied Teddy's godfather curtly.

"Breaking into any vaults of ancient wizarding families in order to defeat Dark Wizards today, Mr. Potter?" said the goblin, mockery laced through his words. "Or are you just here for our dragon?"

"Here for my godson and my niece, actually," said Harry.

Griphook sniffed. Teddy tried not to stare at him. He'd heard an awful lot about this particular goblin. "Come, then, Mr. Potter. You have their keys, I presume?"

The ride down to the vaults, though possessing its normal breakneck charm, was rather baffling. Harry and Griphook treated each other with an odd combination of respect and indifference, making a great deal of sarcastic remarks that Teddy couldn't make head nor tail of. They finally had stopped at both vaults, and made their way back up to the marble hall.

"_Strange_ seeing you again," said Griphook, mispronouncing 'strange'. Harry's grip of Teddy's shoulder tightened. "But I may see you again. I'm thinking of coming up to Hogwarts to re-claim what was taken from me." He tilted his head, staring at Harry.

"It was not my fault," Harry snapped. "The Sorting Hat gave the sword to Neville Longbottom to destroy part of Voldemort's soul. Or are you saying you'd have rather Voldemort won?"

"You," said Griphook in a whisper, "Are a very, very, odd wizard."

Teddy glanced at Victoire. She was watching Griphook carefully, and frowning.

"So you've said," said Harry stonily, and swept Teddy, Victoire, and Andromeda into the cobbled street of Diagon Alley without another word.

* * *

Once Victoire and Teddy had picked up all their new textbooks, plus a book they wanted to read each (Victoire chose _Enervate: How I Woke Up, Packed my Trunk, and Got a New Life, _by Matilda Mudge; Teddy, _A Handy Guide for Fighting the Dark Arts, _by Spike Stoker), potions ingredients, new robes, and various house-hold things which Andromeda had requested them to procure, Teddy saw his chance.

"Victoire and I have some stuff we'd like to get," he told his grandmother and Harry as they approached _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._ "D'you mind if we go in alone?"

"Certainly," said Harry at once. "Andromeda, how would you like an ice-cream at the Leaky Cauldron?"

Looking rather flattered, his grandmother allowed herself to be pulled away.

Harry turned round and smirked.

Teddy glared back.

"Well," said Victoire, tugging on his hand, "Shall we go in? And what items are we supposed to have been planning to buy anyway?"

"I did that to stop them breathing down our necks," Teddy admitted. "So, shall we wait for everyone else?" He surreptitiously checked his watch. It was eleven thirty. Three and a half more hours till everyone else showed up.

"Sure. When are they coming?"

He tried not to look nervous, took a deep breath, and put his plan into action. "I think around twelve. So, um, we still have some time left before then."

Victoire was smiling at him in a way he didn't entirely like. "Teddy?"

"Yes?"

"Lydia wrote me. They're not coming until three. What's really happening?"

Teddy felt his whole body, including his hair, eyebrows, and eyes, turn beet-red. "Martin put me up to it," he muttered. "I was going to take you out to lunch and stuff."

After a moment, he chanced to look up. Victoire was beaming. "Excellent! So, where do we start?" she asked, sliding her arm through his. "Teddy," she added softly at the look of bewilderment on his face, "I don't have to be tricked into going on a date with you. Unlike the girls Martin's with."

Teddy grinned from ear to ear. "Well, shall we stop in George's shop, and then go to lunch?"

Victoire stepped away and stuck her nose in the air. Teddy would have been very crestfallen if not for the twinkle in her eyes. "Well," she said in a posh voice, "I suppose so. You seem to know what you're doing."

Teddy took her hand and bowed over it. Then he held out his arm. "My lady, after you."

Victoire couldn't stop a giggle from escaping her lips as Teddy helped her into the store.

"Hello, Verity!" she called as soon as the door had swung open, dousing them both with Stinksap. "Hello, Uncle George!"

The shop was loud and buzzing with customers, from ages three to three hundred; nonetheless, George Weasley appeared almost at once before them, beaming. His magenta robes, as always, went interestingly with his red hair. Today, the hole where his ear once had been was decorated all around with tiny flowers, like a sunken garden in the side of his head.

"Nice flowers, Uncle George," said Victoire

"My lovely niece! Teddy!" said George, using his wand to siphon the Stinksap off of then, then throwing his arms out wide and enveloping both in a hug. "Victoire just gets more beautiful every day, right, Teddy? I'm glad you like my head; Roxanne did it for me, she's very into gardening at the moment… so, what are you two doing with a conspicuous lack of parental supervision, hmmm?"

"Oh, stop leering like you know something," said Victoire sharply. "All the grown-ups are at home, it's driving me mad."

"Sorry, love." George eyed Teddy. "You up to managing my niece?"

"Uncle George!"

Teddy looked into George's eyes. He was only half-joking. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Managing me," snapped Victoire, preparing to stamp out of the door, "I don't need any managing, thank you very much. Just because I'm a girl-"

"A little gift before you go," said George, leading them over to a counter marked: _For Those you Really Love, Really Hate, or Just Want to Stalk_. He picked up a pair of small gold rings with a flourish, and handed it to Teddy. "You wear one, she'll wear the other."

"Excuse me," said Teddy with as much dignity as he could muster from the broken shards of his ego which now lay (theoretically, of course) on the floor, "But we are not engaged. We're much too young, in case that's not clear."

Victoire gave George a look which clearly said _So there_, and turned towards the door. Teddy took the opportunity to snatch the pro-offered rings and stow them in the pocket of his robes. George winked at him.

"So, where to next?" Victoire asked in a determinedly natural voice once they had exited the shop, once again getting soaked in Stinksap. "_Scourigfy_!"

The Stinksap vanished.

"I was thinking lunch?" Teddy suggested. "I've heard Florean Flortescue's has some very nice Italian food, as well as their ice-cream…"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Teddy found himself sitting across from Victoire under a brightly-coloured umbrella, tucking into a plate heaped with pasta. Florean Fortescue, who had been dragged off and tortured by Death Eaters during the Second War, had returned to his ice-cream shop after Voldemort' defeat; however, his delicate condition made managing a business on his own very difficult. A vampire, Sangiuni, had volunteered to help him run the place, and had added a decided Italian flair to the menu; they even served gelato.

"So," said Victoire around her panini, "When are we actually going to announce that we're going out? Almost everyone knows, anyways."

"I don't know," Teddy answered, avoiding Victoire's eyes.

"Teddy." She sounded exasperated, "What is up with you? You don't even kiss me anymore! Am I-" her voice suddenly softened, and Teddy looked up- Victoire was rather red and looked suddenly vulnerable. "Do you not like me any more?"

Teddy stared. "Victoire, what are you going on about? It's not- I can't believe-" he broke off, sputtering, and gestured around him. "Every single bloke within a hundred yards of us has been staring at you this whole day. You're fourteen, and you have twenty-five year olds who would give anything to even talk to you. You've already had a bad experience with someone who was three years older than you, and- and-"

Victoire looked like she had tears in her eyes. Teddy knew he shouldn't have brought up Hamish, but he couldn't help it; what had happened to her still scared him, too, although for slightly different reasons. "Victoire," he finally said, "I'm don't want to- to take advantage of you. You're still really young,-" Victoire swelled up with indignation, but Teddy kept going, "-and I don't want to accidentally hurt you. Of course I still like you- I'm only sixteen, but I think- I think I love you. Honestly, I do. But I don't want to do what Hamish did. Eira says that he was just meant to break up with you, but he got obsessed with you. You can do that to people, Victoire and it's not just the Veela in you. You're- you're amazing." His voice cracked.

"You've been reading those romance novels again, haven't you?" said Victoire, but her voice was tender. "Teddy, I trust you. You aren't like Hamish. Please, look at me."

Her fingers caught him under the chin and forced him to look up. "Teddy, what Hamish did was horrible. I still- I still dream of it, sometimes. About him chasing me, and hurting me… but when I'm with you, I forget. I feel loved when I'm with you, Teddy, and I never felt that with anyone else. I felt flattered, certainly, and wanted, but I never felt _loved_. I trust you, and I will tell you if you're doing something I don't like. I promise."

"I don't want to hurt you," Teddy mumbled.

Victoire leaned over and touched her lips to the side of his mouth, which immediately started burning. He glanced around quickly, ascertained that no-one he knew was watching, and kissed Victoire soundly. Her face lit up.

"Come on," said Teddy. "Let's get ice-cream."

"And after that?" Victoire asked as he took her hand and pulled her inside.

"Well, Martin had some very good ideas…"

Teddy and Victoire strolled leisurely towards Flourish and Blotts, holding hands and slurping at their ice-creams (Maple, toffee, and chocolate). Teddy had to admit he was rather looking forward to finding out what snogging between bookshelves was like, but before they'd progressed much further Victoire tugged on his fingers and stopped, gazing into one of the display windows of a little junk shop.

"Ooh, look, Teddy! They have an unabridged edition of _Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré mes Pieds_! The original! Can we go in? Just for a moment?"

"I thought you didn't like historical stuff?" Teddy asked her as they entered the tiny, dusty place. He was trying very hard not to be too disappointed about not getting to Flourish and Blotts as quickly as possible. Since their conversation at Fortescue's, he'd been allowing himself to admire Victoire for the first time in what felt like ages, and was more impatient than he'd care to admit out loud to get into Flourish and Blott's pronto.

"Well, this play's a classic," Victoire explained, brandishing the battered book at him. "Like Agrippa's stuff. I love reading really good, really old books, they show you the way people should write nowadays."

Victoire's face was flushed and earnest; she leaned towards Teddy in her eagerness to share with him her love of words, of the old authors who really knew how to use a quill. Teddy couldn't help it, and kissed her in the middle of her impassioned monologue. Her lips sliding against his felt far too satisfactory to delay any longer than was necessary.

"Teddy-" Victoire began, but he had already snatched the play out of her hand, walked up to the counter, paid the elderly, bewildered-looking witch for it out of his own pocket ("Teddy! I wasn't asking for it! Teddy, I can pay for it myself, I have money, don't-"), pulled Victoire into a deserted corner in the back of the shop, and once again laid his mouth on hers.

Victoire's protests stopped with gratifying promptness.

Once his ardour had been somewhat calmed, Victoire pulled away from him slightly. "You know," she said, quirking an eyebrow, "If you were that desperate for a snog you could have just told me."

"Oh, shut it, you," whispered Teddy, gently pushing her against a counter littered with broken quills, meowing stuffed kittens, and old Sneakoscopes. He leaned down to kiss her again, and she smiled against his lips.

"You do know Martin is never going to let us live this down?" she said, looking surprised at how breathy her voice was. "He snogs in the Romance for Witches section at Flourish and Blott's; we snog between shelves filled with second-hand robes, collapsible cauldrons from the eighteenth century, and pickled toadspawn."

Teddy's face must have shown some of his chagrin, for she put her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder, laughing quietly.

"I don't care, Teddy! I think it's very sweet, actually."

"Oh, thanks," said Teddy wryly. Victoire looked up. "Oh, come on, I was joking. Besides, it's not like anyone will find us here-"

The words were scarcely out of her mouth when the door jangled, the sounds of running footsteps approached them, and Eira Moon stood at the end of their row of junk, her face white and her eyes slightly crazed.

"They're coming," she whispered, but too late; the sounds of Apparating filled the store as dark, cloaked shapes materialized all around Teddy and Victoire.

One of the figures walked up to Eira, shook her long, white-blonde hair out from her hood, lay a white hand with long, blood-red nails on Eira's shoulder, and smiled at Teddy and Victoire.

"So," said Owena Moon, "Remember me?"

And the world went black.

* * *

**A/N** This sounds like a good time to tell you that I've changed my updating policies.

Yes, I am evil. I am sorry, but on the whole it should be beneficial to all concerned.

Full details are on my new profile, but pretty much, the plan is that I will update less frequently during the summer, but I will also continue to update occasionally during the year.

So what will make updates more frequent? Think Smokey the Bear: You and Only You Can Make Victoire Update! So press that little review button, obtain your prize of maple ice-cream with Skor bits (to die for, trust me), and… er.. forgive me for my continued groveling for reviews. But honestly- if you have any comments, ideas about the where the plot should go, or especially constructive criticism, I want it. I do.** Tips on writing fluff would be awesome. I don't have much experience in these matters.** And if someone could tell me whether or not it is permitted to reply to reviews at the end of each chapter, please let me know! Thanks!

Much love, and sorry for the long author's note!


	27. Minerva McGonagall

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and had spent seventeen years writing incredible stories which are some of the finest tales this century while simultaneously going to press conferences, being interviewed, and getting bombarded with fan mail, all in the name of Harry Potter while being a single Mum, getting married, and having two more children, and was finally done after almost two decades, do you really think I'd spend my days writing Harry Potter fanfiction?

**Minerva McGonagall**

Dear Toblerone,

I have never had a more interesting time shopping for school-things.

Getting attacked by a bloodthirsty, psychotic gang, all of whom are wearing rather flashy black cloaks, does wonders for your back-to-school depression. Honestly, I really wish I got menaced by Dark wizards and witches every year, as it so thoroughly eclipsed my black thoughts about the coming year. But, I suppose if I _did _get menaced by Dark groups every year it would become routine, and therefore fail to stop me from brooding about September.

Looking back over what I've written so far, I seem to have been writing in paradoxes; dwelling on school while writing about an attack which made me forget about dwelling on school, and was consequently satisfactory.

If that made any sense.

But we've just returned from a former teacher's residence, and as nice as she is, you are TO BEHAVE AND TURN IN YOUR HOMEWORK ON TIME from the minute you stop through her door. So it's gotten me thinking about school again.

Oh, Toblerone, I'm not making any sense, am I? Allow me to back up.

Two days ago, Teddy and I went to Diagon Alley along with Harry and Andromeda. After we got all our stuff, the grown-ups left, allowing Teddy and I to wander around unsupervised. Teddy took me to lunch, which was lovely but I found out he's worrying about going out with me because I'm so young (I'm _fourteen_, Toblerone. Yes, it's not ancient, but the fact that I've already gone through Bland Bloke Boyfriend and Barmy Brute Boyfriend does have something to say for my social maturity). However, he proceeded to snog me in a junk-shop, which hopefully points to the fact that he's not too worried about our relationship.

That sounded so like a chav. Excuse me while I go assume the fetal position in a bin, somewhere. I am not a chav. I am not a chav. Teddy wouldn't like me if I was a chav, I never wear makeup, I do not just care about boys, so I am not a chav.

Yes.

Sorry, I do seem to be going off on tangents, don't I? It's because I'm glancing at the clock so much; Teddy should be coming, soon. He sent Romulus over with a letter saying he'd like to talk to me.

I do hope this entails Mum's linen cupboard. That's fun, that is.

He shouldn't' be here for another half-an-hour, and I'm still looking at the clock every minute.

Oh, sweet Merlin, I am a chav!

All right. I shall combat the chav within me by refusing to glance at the clock, and instead recording what exactly happened while we were snogging in the junk-shop in Diagon Alley.

Er… what happened right after, I mean.

Well, Eira appeared out of nowhere when we were snogging, and said something like "They're coming!"

All around, members of the Aetenitae were Apparating into the shop. Eira's un-Mum, as we call her, put a hand on Eira's shoulder and said, "Remember me?" She looks like the absolute cliché of a _femme fatale_; long, white-blonde hair, red nails, and a nasty expression. Her nose looks so sharp you could use it as a letter-opener.

Sorry that I'm so flippant, it's just that I'm happy.

Being with Teddy does that to you.

Chav, chav, _chav, chav!_

Anyway, the members started throwing Peruvian Darkness powder at us, so Teddy and I ran behind the rows of junk to the front of the shop, where visibility was still good. The witch at the desk looked completely bemused as Teddy snatched up an old Self-Stirring Cauldron, the spoon still resignedly whizzing away on top, and used it as a shield to block us from the Stunning Spells they were all sending our way.

"Teddy!" I shouted. "Get out your wand!"

I was already fumbling through my pocket, trying to fine my own, but Teddy's fingers clamped down around my wrist.

"Don't! We're not allowed to use magic outside of school!"

"I think the rules might have changed somewhat, considering the circumstances!" I yelled, somewhat hysterically; the cauldron was reverberating with the many spells being thrown at it, and the figures were coming closer and closer to us.

"We can't-" Teddy started, but a Reductor Curse tore the cauldron out of his hands and hit the saleswitch behind us. She crumpled to the floor. Owena Moon let out a triumphant (and very cliché) laugh.

"What will you do now?" She taunted, but was cut a mite short by my yell.

"Expelliarmus!"

Owena blocked the spell, but the damage was done; Teddy sighed and pulled out his wand.

"You win," he said. I don't know how, but I understood exactly what he was going to do, and I and aimed a Stinging Hex at Owena. Again, she produced a shield, but Teddy was prepared; as soon as she let the barrier down he yelled, "Stupefy!"

Owena dropped. I saw Eira standing in between two large, cloaked people in the back; her face whitened. After all this, she still loves her mother.

One of the men beside Eira rushed to the fallen woman and picked her up. "You'll pay," he growled as the members started Disapparating. He ran right up to Teddy, seemed to growl in his ear, turned, and vanished, taking Owena with him.

Teddy and I looked at each other.

"Good job," I said.

"Thanks," he replied. Then he looked at the ground. "I guess we should see McGonagall, then."

I was about to ask him how he figured that one out when the doors burst open, and in ran Dad, Uncle Harry, Andromeda, Aurors, Healers, and a man with a smoking camera from the Daily Prophet. The next few hours were filled with interviews, inspections, and endless repetitions of our story.

Andromeda was so shaken by the attack that she took Dad up on his offer of letting her and Teddy stay the night. As soon as we were alone, Teddy and I dug out our papers and told everyone that we were going to see McGonagall the next day. As Teddy ably explained:

These attacks are getting worse and worse. I know that they won't try anything really serious until James is at Hogwarts, too, but we have to find out how we can defend ourselves. Professor McGonagall can help us with that.

It took a while to convince Andromeda that we'd be fine, Floo-ing off to meet some old teacher, but in the end we persuaded her to let us go for tea with Minerva McGonagall. Accordingly, we found ourselves in Professor McGonagall's fireplace at four o'clock. Lydia had already arrived, and was sitting in a tall, uncomfortable-looking wooden chair, talking very earnestly to the most extraordinary-looking woman I have seen in a long time.

Minerva McGonagall is very thin and quite tall. She wears rectangular spectacles and a very severe expression. Her hair is black and streaked with grey, and it's furled up on her head in an almost violently tidy bun. She seems quite terrifying, at first.

"The only disagreement I would harbour against the widely-held notion that-" Lydia was saying, when Professor McGonagall looked up and saw us.

"Mr. Lupin, Miss Weasley," she said, her tone clipped but not unkind. Lydia, too, greeted us. "Kindly take a seat. The others should be here shortly?"

"Yes," Teddy said quietly, looking rather cowed.

"No need to look so nervous. We are simply discussing the best course of action for this… situation which you find yourself in. Have a Newt."

There was an opened tartan tin lying on the coffee table. We each took out a biscuit and sat down on a hard, black leather couch. As Lydia continued talking, I looked around.

I knew that we were in a flat in London, but if I hadn't known better I would have said that McGonagall lived in an old-fashioned manor. She obviously had performed an Undetectable Extension Charm on the whole place; the sitting room was enormous, with a huge fire, uncomfortable-looking furniture, and quite a lot of tartan.

Teddy had obviously noticed this too. As Lydia wrapped up whatever intellectual speech she had been giving, Teddy turned to the woman sitting in the supremely uncomfortable- looking tartan arm-chair opposite to us. "I'm not meaning to be rude, but- why are you I London? I mean, you're Scottish, right?"

She nodded crisply. "Yes, I am, and I do usually live in Scotland. This apartment actually belonged to member of the Order of the Phoenix when it was still in operation. As it seems like the evil against which the Order aligned itself hasn't been completely eradicated, I decided to move in again for a while."

She rearranged the Scotch Thistle which stood in a vase nearby, and fixed me with her gaze.

"And how is your family, Miss Weasley?" Instinctively, I flinched She had an air about her which made me feel really, really guilty. "No need to look so nervous. I am merely making conversation. You have quite a number of younger siblings, I presume?"

"Y-yes, Ma'am."

"I can sympathize. I was the oldest, too. And please don't call me 'Ma'am'; I appreciate the respect, but it makes me feel old."

We swapped stores about being the oldest sister until the rest of the Mortals arrived. McGonagall treated everyone with the same, funny mixture of brusqueness and hospitality. Portia seemed to be quite taken with her, purring and rubbing her head against McGongall's legs. When we finally were all seated, she began.

"I presume you are all wondering how on earth I would know about your battle against he Aetenitae, particularly in light of what Miss Moon has gone through recently."

Our eyes flicked to Eira's arm, then back up.

"It is through this wonderful Kneazle, here, that I am able to help you." she said, gesturing to Portia, who was currently nestled in the arms of Bridget, who looked shocked.

"Excuse me? Portia doesn't-"

"I am an Animagus, Miss Twycross. I met Portia almost two years ago, and she has been telling me everything she has overheard since." Her eyes moved briefly to Teddy, then to Fayza, and finally to me. I didn't miss the implications, and started to blush.

"Now, at the moment there is very little help I can offer you. The Aetenitae keep moving their hiding place, correct?"

Eira nodded.

"They will continue to harass you until the opportune time comes for kidnapping Mr. Lupin, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Potter to hold them ransom for the Deathly Hallows. There is not much we can ain from this knowledge. I am keeping my ears open, but the Aetenitae are keeping impressively quiet about their dealing. However, there are some hints I can give you, regarding your self-defence and how best to utilise this group."

Everyone sat up straight, giving her their utmost attention.

"First of all, play to your strengths. Everyone in this group has a great deal of talent in one field or another. Whether you are duelling, holding meetings, or simply finding new ways to communicate- although that parchment spell, Miss Twycross, is excellent- try to hone the skills of everyone here, so that you all may be adequately prepared for the part you will play when t he final attack comes. Mr. Lupin."

Teddy jumped to attention. "Yes, Professor?"

"You are a Metamorphmagus, are you not?"

"Yes."

"You look fairly normal to me. Not that it's a bad thing, but your mother always had the most ridiculously bright hair colours I've seen in my life!" She half-smiled, and added. "The effect was most cheering." She stared away into space for a moment, then seemed to come back to herself and asked, "Do you ever use your powers?"

Teddy shrugged and looked embarrassed. "Sometimes. A bit. I mean, I don't really like all the attention…"

"Do," Professor McGonagall advised. "I'm sure it will add some much needed whimsy to your life."

I did my best to turn my laughter into a sneeze.

"Which brings us to my other bit of advice," she continued, ignoring my choking fit. "Really know each other in this group. Become very close."

"We are!" Fayza said indignantly. McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Really? I haven't heard a word out of Mr. Warner or Miss Odwogo since they said hello. How much do you know about them?"

Keeya and Warner both jumped, then blushed deeply. "We don't-" started Keeya, but was interrupted.

"Miss Odwogo, what would you say is your greatest strength?"

Keeya looked thoughtful- and rather flattered. "I suppose- I think I'm all right at calming people down. You know, when they're really worries about something, I'm not bad at soothing them."

"Do you think you'll use this gift in your future career?"

"I'd love to, but I'm not sure what I'll be. I used to want to be a Healer, but I don't have the marks and I don't particularly like Healing physical things."

"There are plenty of St. Mungo's employees who are not conventional Healers. I'd suggest you look into that. How about you, Mr. Warner? What do you wish to be?"

Warner looked very chastened. "It's not- it's not that exciting, really. I'm not-"

"Oh, shut it, Warner," Keeya interrupted, smiling. "He's brilliant at mending things, Professor. It's incredible, what he does, he can fix _anything_."

"I want to work in the Department of Magical Maintenance," Warner said quietly, looking faintly pleased.

Martin spoke for all of us. "I didn't know that, mate. I'm sorry."

McGonagall nodded. 'Quite. It's incredible what we humans can miss." She looked at the floor, then back at us. The atmosphere completely changed; she looked very vulnerable. "It is a well-known fact that people consider me a bit abrupt," she said suddenly, "but at Hogwarts I prided myself on being approachable- enough- to the students. I suppose what I'm saying is- is to please tell me how this situation is going. If you are in danger, if you find out anything else... I do wish to help you."

I was suddenly overwhelmed by affection for Minerva McGonagall. Here she was, helping us teenagers with problems far too big to handle, and being so lovely about it all. We promised we would keep her informed, and scrambled back in the fire one at a time.

Andromeda was just preparing to leave when Teddy and I re-appeared at my house.

"What's wrong, Teddy?" I asked him quietly as he picked up his trunk. "You've been so quiet all day!"

Teddy looked at me. "Just-just a tough day, Victoire. Still shaken from the thing in Diagon Alley, I guess. I'll see you soon, all right?" He kissed me while the adult's backs were turned. It was so gentle, and so beautiful, it felt like my mouth still had his on it for hours later.

Oh, help me, I'm a chav. But Teddy is just the best boyfriend anyone could ever have- and he's just spinning into the fireplace!

If you will excuse me…

* * *

Later

What have I done? Why is this happening?

He took my face in his hands. And he said, "I have to break it off."

I said, "What?"

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore, Victoire."

"Why? What are you- how did-"

He took a breath. His palms were burning against my cheeks. "I don't… care about you romantically anymore, Victoire."

I ripped away from him and ran.

It's Hamish all over again. I am tortured, twisted, falling down a set of stair in the middle of the night. Teddy loved me! He said so! He acted like it, he hugged me at night, he defended me against anything, he worried about me, he made me wear his cloak and he shouted at Hamish and he helped me after Hamish…

The healer has become the torturer.

I've got to go now. I'm numb, and thankful for it- when I am able to feel again, this will be unbearable- and I don't care how much of a chav I sound like.

But why can no-one love me?

* * *

**A/N: **My stats page informs me last chapter garnered 64 hits and 3 reviews, two of which are from my friends in the real world. Somebody see a problem here?

Come on, people. What am I doing wrong? Maybe no-one wanted maple ice-cream with Skor bits, for some reason. Well, how about mocha-chocolate cake? Yes. Please, please, please review and I shall give you mocha-chocolate cake, which I love even though I don't like coffee.

Look, I love you guys, you know I do, and I'm so flattered that people seem to be enjoying this fic. But I NEED FEEDBACK. Please. Especially now that this new romantic crisis is beginning…

**Sarah26:** Thank you so much for the fluff advice! Do you have an account where I can reply to your reviews personally?


End file.
